El Exorcista y El Tigre: El Pergamino Perdido
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Kuroko tiene un don muy especial, pero al igual que cualquier bendición, esta conlleva una maldición muy grande. De sus experiencias pasadas ha aprendido algo muy importante; tienes que pelear para sobrevivir y poder proteger a los más débiles. Kagami es un espíritu, un ser que no es parte del mundo humano. El solo desea algo y eso es; encontrar una persona. Un encuentro peligroso
1. Chapter 1

El Exorcista y El Tigre: El Pergamino Perdido

_Él no debe ser liberado. Ellos no deben separarse. Ese pergamino maldito que buscas solo traerá desgracias a este mundo. Debes olvidar tu pasado y seguir adelante, Kagami Taiga._

Kuroko tiene un don muy especial, pero al igual que cualquier bendición, esta conlleva una maldición muy grande. De sus experiencias pasadas ha aprendido algo muy importante; tienes que pelear para sobrevivir y poder proteger a los más débiles.

Recién inicia su nuevo año en la preparatoria de Seirin, esperando con ansias el día de su iniciación en la que se le otorgara oficialmente el título de Exorcista Novato. Todo transcurría como debía, hasta que un pequeño incidente ocurrió. Y ahora toda su vida toma un giro de 360°, incluso arriesgándolo a perder eso poco que tiene.

Kagami es un espíritu, un ser que no es parte del mundo humano. El solo desea algo y eso es; encontrar una persona. Sin embargo, no esperaba que en su camino hubiera muchos baches que saltar para encontrarla.

Herido, y a punto de ser recapturado por los Warlos, una figura delgada, encapuchada aparece frente a él, este desconocido lo protege y antes de caer inconsciente puede admirar esos hermosos ojos azul celeste.

Dos almas muy similares, pero alejados para mantenerse a salvo de ser heridos. Hay muchas cicatrices en sus almas, ¿podrán sanarse mutuamente? ¿O terminaran hiriéndose más?

[Aclaro, soy malo haciendo la sinopsis, ¬¬ asi que mejor juzguen por el contenido, ¿si?]

[Prefacio]

Ante los ojos de los seres humanos, existen entidades que no pueden ser percibidas. Estamos en contacto con ellas todo el tiempo, pasan junto a nosotros e incluso, algunas veces, moran dentro de nuestro corazones, se abren un pequeño espacio, en alguna herida que hemos dejado abierta. Estos seres, como comúnmente tratamos de llamarles, viven en una realidad similar a la nuestra, solo que tienden a esconderse en las sombras.

Hay un limite que separa ambas realidades y jamás ha sido cruzado, el Umbral es un arco que se manifiesta cada 3500 años, hasta la época ha aparecido 3 veces, solo que los humanos desconocen exactamente la edad de la tierra. Cuando el portal une ambos mundos, el mortal y el espiritual, el cielo se tiñe con un suave color rosado, casi como si fuera un atardecer. Podría ser hermoso si lo viéramos desde otra perspectiva, pero es mortal. Los humanos no lo sienten, pero este evento permite que muchos espíritus entren a nuestro mundo, alguna veces no son simples espíritus (muertos, dioses, almas en pena o bestias) sino demonios oscuros.

Después del primer evento, en el que uno de los más poderosos demonios bestiales apareció en la tierra, nos preparamos para su regreso e impedir que destruyera nuestro hogar y se alimentara de las almas mortales. Así nació la Orden, una sociedad compuesta de diferentes religiones, que se encargarían de controlar y purificar a los demonios, entrenando a jóvenes de todas las edades para luchar contra ellos, con diferentes métodos. A estos hombres se les denomino Exorcistas.

Logramos detener al demonio _Kurohyou,_ y lo sellamos en un pergamino, el cual termino siendo secreto tanto para los miembros como para los demonios, así jamás podrán liberarlo de su prisión.

[Inicia la búsqueda – El Tigre Perdido parte 1]

Cuando tenía 5 años, descubrí una cosa; soy diferente a las demás personas. No es como si tuviera un sexto dedo en el pie, o que en realidad era de otro planeta (bueno, eso ultimo no estaría tan alejado de mi problema), sino que veo cosas.

Cosas extrañas.

Primero creí que se trataba de algo normal, pero después de preguntarles a los adultos… descubrí que no todos podían verlos. ¿A quiénes? Los espíritus que rondan en nuestro mundo. Hay desde almas quedadas hasta demonios, seres que alguna vez fueron humanos y fueron corrompidos por la oscuridad. La verdad es que aún no termino de entenderlos.

Tenía 5 años cuando vi a mi vecina muerta aparecer todos los días en su viejo jardín. Paso algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera entender que ella ya no formaba parte de este mundo. Éramos diferentes. Aun así jamás deje de tratarla como si aún estuviera viva y la saludaba cortésmente.

Eso fue una tontería de mi parte, jamás debí interactuar con ella. Después de eso y de visitar a varios psicólogos el asunto fue olvidado.

O al menos eso hice creer a mis padres. Trate de tan duro de parecer normal, pero todo resultaba en fracaso. Siempre había un nuevo problema en casa. Los muebles cambiaban, vidrios rotos, aparatos fallando, e incluso siempre alguien terminaba en cama por más de un mes (enfermo). Yo sabía que la razón más obvia era que ellos sentían cierta curiosidad hacia mí, porque los podía ver. Me seguían a casa y siempre me molestaban.

Hay una regla muy específica que debes tener cuidado con los espíritus, ellos se alimentan de tus emociones. Si estás triste, llamaras a los demonios de las sombras, y al final te robaran toda tu vitalidad.

Un buen consejo de lo que debes hacer es dejar de expresar tus emociones, incluso aunque quieras gritar de desesperación o llorar de tristeza, mostrarles esas pequeñas emociones solo pueden ser interpretadas como debilidades y serás dañado.

Eso me lo dijo un niño de mi edad, no lo entendí en ese momento, pero él también podía verlos. Y no era un consejo, era una advertencia.

[]

Tic, toc, tic, toc… PUM!

Todo el lugar comenzó a colapsar. Llamas envolvieron el lugar en cuestión de segundos, fueran guardias o prisioneros, todos eran calcinados. Las paredes de la prisión Blankiot crujieron ante el estruendoso ruido, provocando que las celdas fueran abiertas por las partiduras en la edificación. Los guardias corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de controlar la situación, lanzando hechizos a los fugitivos, que no se quedaban quietos, sino que les respondían de la misma manera, provocando una que otra explosión.

El pelirrojo estaba con ambas manos sujetas por las esposas. Miro a sus captores, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Las luces del lugar desaparecieron. Usando sus garras, las clavo en la parte de su muñeca, haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre manara y salpicara las esposas por completo, sus ojos resplandecieron entre la oscuridad. En un segundo la sangre se tornó de color naranja, deshaciendo los eslabones de las esposas.

Haciendo un movimiento se las saco fácilmente. Antes de que los dos hombres reaccionaran e invocaran al carcelero (un monstruo hecho solo de piedra sin mente propia) abrió la boca, soltando una gran llamarada desde el interior de su garganta. Ambos quedaron reducidos a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Reviso si alguno tenía llaves. Nada.

Camino hacia donde estaba la enorme pared, solo podía ser abierta por un Guardia, los prisioneros no podían.

O al menos eso creían.

Sonrió, burlándose de sus métodos arcaicos. Tomando la mayor respiración de su vida, sus pulmones se llenaron completamente de aire. Cerró los ojos, concentrando toda su energía.

Abrió los ojos, colocando ambas manos hacia adelante, con las palmas completamente abiertas, ambas se llenaron por unas llamas rojizas, que salieron disparadas contra la superficie plana. Todo el lugar se llenó de fuego, pero a él no le hacía efecto. Viendo como la pared comenzaba a ponerse de un tenue color naranja pálido, siguió atacando hasta que la pared estallo, haciendo un enorme agujero. Las paredes se derritieron.

El caos lo saludo cuando dio un paso afuera. Miro bajo sus pies, por todo el corredor que hacía unos 5 minutos había sido conducido hasta su celda. Al parecer había usado demasiada sangre en su cometido. El fuego se tragaba todo lo existente, ya fueran prisioneros o guardias.

Camino. Aun se sentía débil por lo que le habían inyectado, pero podía mantenerse despierto. Apenas.

Aferrándose a la pared al sentir como todo pasaba difuminándose ante sus ojos, que el lugar estuviera en llamas no le preocupaba demasiado, el fuego no tenía efecto en él. Era como su aire.

Siguió el sendero de fuego, en el que todo había sido ya consumido a cenizas. Finalmente alcanzo a llegar a donde estaba la entrada. Nadie estaba custodiando, extraño

Rápidamente se dio cuenta porque. Cuando tres hombres en túnicas lo rodearon. Su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado al sentir la presión sobre su cuerpo. Miro bajo sus pies, un sello mágico había sido activado. Maldición.

Unos pasos, acompañados por una sonrisa burlona salieron desde las sombras. No necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer ese tono.

\- Tatsuya.

\- Taiga. Hermano. Que gusto verte otra vez – el hombre estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos, con una sonrisa santurrona. Obviamente feliz de la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Bastardo, yo no soy tu hermano. Me traicionaste. A todos. Creí que éramos una familia. Incluso Alex…

\- ¿Familia? Ustedes eran unas ratas callejeras, queriendo levantarse en contra del mundo humano. ¿creíste que te seguiría? ¿Qué yo obedecería tus ordenes? ¡JA! – se echó a reír, casi como si estuviera desquiciado, su mechón de cabello negro se desacomodo de su lugar. recobro la compostura y se arregló el cabello. – Escapar está prohibido hermanito, debes regresar a tu celda.

\- Jamás.

\- Lo harás por las buenas o por las malas, no importa cual, pero lo harás.

\- Jajajajajaja… realmente no me conoces lo suficiente, ¿verdad? – se incorporó por completo, tomando por sorpresa a los hombres y a Himuro, era imposible resistirse a un conjuro de sumisión. El pelirrojo sonrió, guiñándole el ojo a Himuro, tarde comprendió su plan.

Su hermano adopto su forma natural, transformándose en un enorme tigre. Escupiendo fuego del hocico, incinero a los tres hombres, Himuro se protegió usando un escudo, pero eso no le evito recibir algunos quemones en las manos y parte de sus ropas.

Una segunda explosión y todo se llenó de polvo y escombros.

Cuando las llamas se disiparon, el lugar estaba destrozado. Vio una serie de llamas en fila que daban hacia la puerta, las siguió. Aun cojeando por los leves daños a su cuerpo.

Al salir, la figura de un tigre corriendo a lo lejos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó, tal vez el no podría ser tan poderoso como sus antepasados, incluso Kagami estaba a otro nivel, pero por su orgullo que lo dejaría huir y humillarlo de esa forma.

Soltando un chiflido, desde las paredes dos figuras deformes salieron. Adoptando la forma de tres perros de pelaje negro, ojos rojos y hocico lleno de dientes afilados.

\- Warlos, vayan y atrapen al criminal Kagami Taiga, no regresen hasta traerlo aquí. Sea vivo o muerto, quiero su cadáver. AHORA – los perros soltaron un ladrido en respuesta y comenzaron a perseguir al tigre. – no escaparas Taiga.

Detrás de este unos cúmulos negros parecían moverse a su propio ritmo, persiguiéndolo. ¿Warlos? Pensó, eso significaría que su hermano… no, Tatsuya estaba desesperado por atraparlo. Los Warlos eran peligrosos y un poco incontrolables sino tenías la suficiente experiencia, caso de Tatsuya.

Se detuvo, haciéndoles cara a las bestias. Soltándole un fuerte golpe a una de ellas, esta se partió por la mitad ante sus garras. La segunda y tercera no fueron tan fáciles, le dieron un poco de pelea, al atacar a una y recibir un mordisco de la otra, se la quitó de encima y después le rasgo el cuello, desangrándola, una mancha oscura le salpico el rostro y se desvaneció como polvo. La tercera fue aplastada por su propio peso, hasta romper sus huesos y un aullido salido de su hocico.

\- Maldito, no te saldrás con la tuya.

Kagami, burlándose de Tatsuya, rugió, haciendo que todo el lugar retumbara, una ventisca comenzó a soplar fuerte, y sin previo aviso, una pequeña deformación apareció enfrente de él. Un portal.

Despidiéndose sin mirar atrás, Kagami salto dentro de la fisura.

Inesperadamente, su forma animal desapareció y su cuerpo volvió a ser normal. No tardó más de unos segundos cuando el suelo lo recibió con un fuerte golpe. Se estrelló de cabeza, rodando varias veces, hasta detenerse finalmente.

Suspiro, percibiendo un extraño aroma. Olía dulce. Abrió los ojos, mirando hacia arriba, unos objetos extraños resplandecían sobre él (estrellas). No parecían moverse, solo estaban ahí. Quietos. ¿Qué eran? Extendió la mano, creyendo que podría coger alguno, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que se veían desde la distancia y que estaban muy lejos de su alcance.

Antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento, que realmente necesitaba el descanso. Un gruñido se hizo presente. Se puso de pie rápidamente, buscando con la mirada al responsable.

De entre la sombra de una de las paredes, unos ojos rojos resplandecieron.

\- Un Warlo – pronuncio, al momento que la bestia salía y lo atacaba, embistiéndolo con toda su fuerza. Kagami resbalo y su cuerpo cayó. Dándose cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy alto y al borde. La bestia cerro sus mandíbulas alrededor de su brazo, rasgando la piel, los caninos no se despegaban de su extremidad, por más que Kagami le daba de golpes sobre la cabeza. Cayeron ambos al suelo, el warlo sin liberarlo. Kagami saco sus garras y de una tajada atravesó el cuerpo de la bestia. Esta chillo por la acción y abrió sus fauces.

La criatura cayó al suelo sin vida, volviéndose polvo, no quedo rastro de ella. Suspiro, aliviado de haberla terminado antes de que fuera al revés.

Ahora era libre, tenía que ponerse en marcha y recolectar información de este mundo. Estaba a ciegas, solo había visitado el mundo humano y había sido por accidente. Ahora tenía el poder de viajar a él, pero le costaba una gran cantidad de poder. Solo los espíritus bestiales podían hacerlo.

Intento ponerse de pie, pero rápidamente cayó al suelo, aferrándose de la pared junto a él. Una mancha de sangre en su palma, miro hacia abajo donde estaba su abdomen. Estaba sangrando más y más.

\- Maldito, Warlo – dijo, arrastrándose, pero el dolor fue mayor. ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo? ¿Por qué no se curaba como siempre? Esa herida debió haber cerrado hacia segundos, ¿no?

O tal vez… ¿el mundo humano debilita a los espíritus?

Tenía un poco de sentido, su cuerpo era más pesado, además tal vez aún no se acostumbraba por completo. Gruño al sentir el dolor haciéndolo doblarse. Se dejó caer sobre unas cajas y antes de darse cuenta volvió a encontrarse viendo esas cosas destellantes sobre él.

Cerró los ojos y quedo inconsciente.

[]

Corrí a paso veloz, subiendo las escaleras. Resbale al pisar mal un escalón, me aferre al barandal para no caer por las escaleras, viendo por una de las rendijas de los escalones como una mancha oscura se movía debajo. Me levante del suelo y continúe corriendo, hasta alcanzar la manija de la puerta, que no cedía. Golpe con el hombro fuerte, pero la puerta no se abrió. Un gruñido se escuchó detrás de mí, embestí la puerta, siendo regresado contra la pared.

La sombra estaba a pocos escalones cerca de mí, dándole un buen puntapié a la puerta, finalmente esta cedió y la puerta abrió. Corrí fuera, casi arrojándome, pero algo me retuvo del tobillo, haciéndome caer de bruces contra el suelo. Me gire, encontrándome con una cuerda negra que se envolvía alrededor de mi tobillo. No, un tentáculo.


	2. Chapter 2

0

Parte 2

El tentáculo se enredaba alrededor de mi pierna, subiendo. Lance dos pequeñas esferas en forma de canica sobre este, un líquido transparente le mojo y la extremidad oscura comenzó a echar humo, desintegrándose.

Me libere y continúe corriendo, hasta llegar al borde del edificio, el cual estaba protegido con una reja para evitar accidentes.

Perfecto, sin escapatoria. Tenía que detenerlo aquí mismo o saldría disperso a la ciudad. La oscuridad en la puerta se volvió más fuerte, haciendo sonidos animales, unas manos negras salían de ella, tratando de alcanzarme. Saque mi pistola detrás de mí cinturón, apuntando hacia la oscuridad, pero no podía identificar el espíritu principal que los estaba reuniendo. Las manos retrocedieron dentro de la oscuridad.

No baje el arma, apuntando, el dedo en el gatillo, vista al frente. Espera. Espera. Espera.

Un gruñido animal se escuchó, y de entre la oscuridad algo se removió en su interior, aun no se podía distinguir completamente.

Dos segundos más y unos tentáculos largos salieron y vinieron contra mí, apunte y dispare, las balas dieron justo en el blanco. Los tentáculos desaparecieron, saliendo de la oscuridad el cuerpo de la criatura salió arremetiendo contra mí. Lo esquive, rodando por el suelo hasta el otro lado. Rápidamente me recompuse y apunte hacia donde estaba la criatura.

La masa deformica comenzó a adoptar su verdadera apariencia. Revolviéndose en el suelo, unas grandes garras salieron de entre la masa y una cola larga, igual a la de una serpiente, su cabeza igual a la de un cocodrilo, solo que con un ojo en forma de bola de cristal me miraba_. Un naiko_. Se colocó en posición de ataque.

Antes de esperar su movimiento. Dispare, la bala impacto directamente contra su cuerpo, pero eso no le afecto en absoluto. Soltando un rugido, comenzó a arrastrarse hacia mí. Comencé a correr, recargando munición en el transcurso.

La bestia se dio una vuelta, girando en el suelo, cuando vi como su cola se acercaba frente a mí, fue demasiado tarde. Arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo. El golpe fue directo hacia mi estómago, empujándome contra la reja que bordeaba el techo. Gemí al sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Los tubos que la sostenían se rompieron y toda la estructura comenzó a caer, yo aferrado a la malla protectora. Mi cuerpo se sintió dar un giro de 180° en el aire. Antes de resbalar, alcance a agarrarme del borde. Mis dedos incrustados en la construcción como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Trague en seco al sentir mis piernas flotar en el vacío.

Me apoye en el borde y trepe, volviendo a subir a la azotea. Me hinque en el suelo, llevando la mano hacia mi pecho. El golpe me había dado fuerte, apretando los ojos mire hacia todas las direcciones, el demonio estaba flotando en el aire, su hocico escurriendo baba. Arroje nuevamente otras tres esferas sobre él, haciéndolo chillar de dolor cuando el líquido cayó encima de su cuerpo. Agitándose salvajemente en un intento por calmar el dolor. Casi toda su piel había sido desintegrada, y podía verse el hueso en algunos lugares de la espalda y el cráneo.

Aterrizo fuertemente, provocando que se levantara el polvo y destruyera parte de la azotea, restregándose contra el suelo por un intento de calmar el dolor, pero el líquido le quemaba. Haciendo que su cuerpo echara humo y piel se agrietara, manando sangre de las heridas.

Soltó un gran y fuerte rugido de dolor. Girándose contra mí. Su ojo se tornó de un color rojizo más intenso.

Maldición.

Comenzó a correr hacia mí, lo esquive, por poco. Pero alcanzo a arrebatarme el arma de la mano. La pistola salió volando hacia el otro lado, aterrizando muy lejos de mí. Abriendo sus fauces, la lengua se mostraba agitándose levemente, alargándose contra mí, retrocedí un paso. La lengua de los naikos tiene veneno por la saliva, como la mayoría de los reptiles.

Tome una respiración. ¿Qué estás haciendo Tetsuya? Se supone que ya no eres un niño, deja de jugar y pelea.

_Utiliza un pergamino y congela su pata. Te dará tiempo para recuperar tu arma. – _un eco se escuchó en mi cabeza, asentí.

Es cierto. Pergamino.

Lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo coloque entre mis dedos índice y pulgar, cerré los ojos, concentrándome. Abrí los ojos rápidamente al escuchar su rugido y lo lance hacia el naiko, directamente hacia su pata derecha, el pergamino se pegó.

Dibujando una cruz en el aire con los dedos.

\- _Einfrieren_ – pronuncie fuerte y audible, el símbolo en el pergamino emitió un pequeño destello y rápidamente una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrir la pata del naiko, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Aproveche el momento. Corriendo hacia donde estaba mí arma. El naiko me vio y salto encima de mí.

Alargue mi mano frente a mí, el suelo se volvió de hielo. Barriéndome por el suelo, debajo de él, casi tocando su vientre. Hasta llegar al otro lado. Rápidamente tome la pistola y dispare justo en el ojo. La bestia perdió la vista y cayó al suelo, arañándose la cara por intentar calmar el dolor.

Baje el arma y me coloque en posición. Junte ambas manos frente a mí, separándolas al instante, alargue la mano derecha, completamente abierta, y fije mi objetivo en la bestia.

\- Immobilisierung – unas líneas brillantes aparecieron debajo de la bestia, emitiendo un destello más fuerte, el cuerpo de esta quedo completamente paralizado, saque otros tres pergaminos y los lancé al aire. Los tres papelitos quedaron alrededor del naiko, formando un triángulo dentro del círculo. Rápidamente una estrella de 6 picos apareció y el naiko se agito más fuerte, chillando de dolor. – Reinigung – pronuncie, un destello más fuerte apareció y la criatura comenzó a desintegrarse dentro del circulo de retención. Viéndolo como su cuerpo era despedazado y regresado al inframundo. Un último gruñido y este desapareció por completo. Dejando el lugar en completo silencio.

Suspire, que bueno que los humanos no podían ver esta clase de resplandor, mucho menos oír los gritos de las bestias. Sería complicado.

_A diferencia de los otros chicos de mi edad que suelen ir a fiestas, juegan videojuegos u otras cosas de chicos, yo paso mi tiempo libre persiguiendo espíritus._

Sonreí ante tal afirmación. Pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en ello, ahora ¿Cómo me podía relacionar con alguien sin que se viera siendo perseguido por un bestial o algún otro demonio?

Además, ¿Cómo se hacen amigos hoy en día? Dios, los problemas humanos son tan complicados.

\- Buen trabajo – dijo una segunda voz, rápidamente me puse de pie al reconocer al dueño de esta, colocándome más firme que una tabla. Trague en seco. Frente a mí, estaba Akashi-kun, levitando en el aire, aun portaba su uniforme de escuela, lo que indicaba que había venido directo de la ceremonia de bienvenida hacia acá, igual que yo después de ser perseguido por el espíritu a mitad del camino a casa. – lo hiciste bien, Tetsuya. Los examinadores estamos muy impresionados como te encargaste de ese naiko. – dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa, que para mí era considerada un aliento, ya que casi no lo veía sonreír de esa manera. Asentí, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto. Tardando un poco en entender sus palabras. ¿examinadores? – veo que entiendes. Este fue tu examen para darte el título de Exorcista Novato. – alargando sus brazo a ambos lados, donde los 3 sirvientes de Akashi-kun (espíritus) sostenían cada uno un espejo y en ellos aparecía un rostro diferente.

\- _Akashi-san, ¿está seguro de darle el titulo? Esa demostración fue un tanto… peculiar._ – dijo un sujeto con lentes y una mirada filosa, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, casi como si fuera un casco de jugador, su traje de etiqueta demostraba que era un hombre de enseñanza. Trague en seco al sentir su mirada observarme minuciosamente de pies a cabeza.

\- _Y los destrozos que creo del lugar_. – esta vez fue uno de los hombres más grandes y un poco más viejo, las arrugas le hacían parecer a un San Bernardo, su cabeza completamente calva. No me miraba, se mantenía acariciando su mentón.

\- Basta. Tetsuya lleva tiempo ayudándonos a perseguir espíritus, está listo para ingresar en nuestra Orden. Además, ¿Qué con el desastre? No he conocido ningún exorcista que no tenga dificultades, aun es joven siendo exorcista. Sin embargo se ha ganado su título. ¿no lo creen? – hubo discrepancias en las palabras de Akashi-kun, pues a todos les cambio el rostro. Baje la mirada, sintiendo las ganas enormes de desaparecer.

\- _Concuerdo con Akashi-san, el chico tiene talento para ser exorcista. Necesitamos tener más compañeros como él._ – dijo la única mujer del grupo que traía el cabello lacio, y con un corte recto.

\- Caballeros, ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

\- _Le daré una oportunidad. Como profesor estoy interesado en ver esta clase de exorcistas. Además, la señorita Bennett ha tocado un buen punto, no estamos en condiciones de rechazar exorcistas con buenas habilidades_. – bien, al parecer el profesor podía entender que no era un simple exorcista. Sino que era _el_ exorcista.

\- _Puede que tengan razón, aun esta verde, pero, con la práctica puede mejorar_. – casi sin animo, asintió. – _por mi está bien._

\- Bien, parece que está decidido. Kuroko Tetsuya, desde hoy, por el poder que me confiere la Santa Orden de la Estrella Plateada y el Consejo de Exorcistas, te otorgo el título de Exorcista Novato. Bienvenido a la Orden.

Las personalidades frente a mi realizaron una pequeña reverencia, a la cual yo respondí con el mismo ademan. Después de unos minutos más, los espejos que sostenían los sirvientes de Akashi-kun desaparecieron, volviéndose humo negro. Akashi-kun descendió, tocando el borde de la reja que aún quedaba.

\- Felicidades, Tetsuya. – mirándome fijamente, con su par de ojos bicolores, prueba de su herencia exorcista. Un ojo rojizo y el otro dorado.

\- Gracias, Akashi-kun. – sentía que iba a llorar, pero no frente a Akashi-kun, eso sería vergonzoso. Incluso aunque le conociera casi de toda la vida.

\- No me agradezcas, todo esto es por ti mismo. Estoy complacido con tu progreso. – cruzándose de brazos, una sonrisa acompañando su rostro. – Por cierto te recomiendo que dejes de utilizar la pistola.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te expone. Si fueran dos sujetos los que te atacan, solo podrías bloquear a uno. – analice sus palabras, tenía razón, si hubieran sido dos naikos no podría hacerle frente a ambos, tal vez uno, pero eso aumentaría el margen de error y ambos terminarían asesinándome.

\- No lo había pensado así. – dije, viendo mi arma aun en mi mano. Jamás había pensado utilizar otra arma, puesto que mi torpeza no ayudaba demasiado, solo podía utilizar cosas que fueran de largo alcance. Pero tomándolo a consideración, poder dar un ataque directo aceleraría el tiempo de derrotar a un demonio.

\- Deberías. Tal vez no necesariamente deshacerte de ella, sino no depender de ella para protegerte al 100%. Puedes conseguir otra arma y protegerte. Recomiendo algo que sea fácil me manejar y que no sea muy pesado. – casi podía escuchar entre líneas la palabra_, "espada"._ Asentí. - Bueno, te veré después. Tengo que regresar al templo y arreglar unos asuntos familiares. Nos vemos, Exorcista Tetsuya.

Como todo el tiempo, uno de los sirvientes de Akashi-kun apareció detrás de él, enredando su brazo alrededor de su cintura, cuando estuvo listo se lo llevo lejos, desapareciendo tras dar un salto al aire.

Me quede ahí unos segundos más, viendo por donde se veía la figura de su sirviente moverse sobre los edificios.

Solté un largo y prolongado suspiro, mis piernas se sintieron de gelatina y me deje caer al suelo. Estaba hecho polvo. Sonreí, satisfecho. De tener más energías… no, hubiera sido la misma reacción.

Ahora era un exorcista. Con todos los derechos. Lo mejor del asunto, sería que me pagarían, cosa que no me vendría nada mal, podría dejar de trabajar en la biblioteca.

Casi quería llorar de felicidad. Pero me contuve y me puse de pie. Este día había sido agotador.

Camine hacia el borde de la azotea, suspire, sintiendo como toda la tensión desaparecía de mi cuerpo. Finalmente había terminado, o comenzado. Akashi-kun era una buena persona, pero un demonio con los entrenamientos y ahora solo quería tirarme sobre mi cama y morir.

El aire de la noche mecía mis cabellos celestes, sonreí un poco tonto al mirar las estrellas en el cielo. A pesar de todo había valido la pena tantos golpes y días de desvelo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, cerré los ojos, concentrándome en todo, en nada, en mí mismo. Soltando todo el aire de mi interior, finalmente deje caer mi cuerpo al vacío. Sintiendo el viento frio de la noche.

Abrí los ojos, deteniéndome antes de alcanzar a tocar el suelo. Levitando unos segundos en el aire, aterrice suavemente.

Los gatos y ratas del callejón se asustaron por la leve ventisca que se levantó.

Me disponía a unirme a los demás caminantes nocturnos, cuando algo me tomo del brazo, jalándome dentro del callejón, nuevamente. Había poca luz, pero me las ingenie para no caer igual que mi atacante. ¿Un ladrón? Mire mejor lo que no me soltaba. Una mano ensangrentada se cerraba alrededor de mi muñeca. Como en cualquier situación, no grite, me tranquilice y ayude al sujeto a salir, podía decir que era un hombre por el tamaño de mano.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? – me acerque, no era un ladrón, mucho menos un humano. Era un espíritu y estaba herido. Tenía largas líneas rojizas marcadas en el vientre. Necesitaba atención médica, pero no podía llevarlo así. Tendría que suturarlo yo mismo. Al menos podía hacer eso, gracias abuela por enseñarme a tejer. Reí, y yo que pensaba que había sido algo que jamás usaría en la vida más que como pasatiempo.

Aferrándose a mi camisa, el hombre soltó un gruñido y después cayo inconsciente. Mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, al igual que mi uniforme. Maldición. Ahora no lo podía dejar aquí tirado.

Maldije un millón de veces. Dando un gran suspiro. Viendo el cuerpo en el suelo, ese sujeto necesitaba ayuda y yo era el único que podía verlo. Podía decirle a Akashi-kun, pero sería más piadoso dejarlo desangrarse aquí.

\- _Debes irte. _

\- Espera. Esta herido.

\- _Olvídalo._

\- Cállate un segundo, lo llevare a casa. – pasándome la mano por los cabellos.

\- _¿estás seguro?_

\- Mira, señor consciencia, será mejor que te calles, tus palabras no me ayudan a levantarlo.

\- _¿Por qué no convocas algo que te ayude?_

\- Umm, sabes lo que pienso de las invocaciones.

\- _Solo invoca unos Fenios._

\- ¿si sabes que los Fenios queman cosas?

\- _…_

\- Está bien, convocare un Stairon.

\- _Lo supuse._

Tome el pequeño pergamino entre mis dedos, respirando más tranquilo, podía sentir el aire de la noche y los sonidos de la ciudad. Cerré los ojos e imagine la forma de la criatura en mi cabeza. Cuando la tuve, abrí los ojos y lance el pergamino al aire. Dio varios vuelos, cayendo al suelo finalmente derecho. El circulo de invocación apareció a su alrededor.

\- Stairon, responde a mi llamado y sírveme. Aparece. – una pequeña ráfaga de viento y una enorme ave de color azul apareció frente a nosotros, largas alas llenas de plumas blancas y celestes, lo peculiar de los Stairon es que son ciegos y simplemente se guían por el sonido y las direcciones de su maestro. La criatura bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, le acaricie suavemente. Mi nombre apareció en su pecho como símbolo de la invocación. – Gracias por venir. Bien, tenemos que irnos de aquí – girándome hacia donde el sujeto seguía tumbado. Ni en sueños cargaría a ese gigante, que lo llevara en sus garras.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA; Perdón, no me habia percatado que habia olvidado actualizar en Fanfiction, y solo lo hice en y en mi blog. Por eso hasta ahora me di cuenta y lo subi, dos capitulos para ser exactos. Bien, sin mas que decir, buena lectura y diganme que les parecio

Parte 3

Reo lo bajo suavemente, haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto y desapareció, regresando a sus demás labores, que eran vigilar toda la zona e informarle a Kotaro que debía regresar al templo para hacer la guardia nocturna de la familia Akashi, junto a los demás sirvientes de los miembros.

Akashi se quedó unos momentos más ahí, en la entrada, pensando. Tantas cosas habían pasado. Finalmente Tetsuya era un exorcista, que felicidad para su viejo amigo.

Se dio la vuelta, tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar con su padre, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo al ver un extraño movimiento de arbustos junto a la entrada. Saco su larga cadena de sus brazos, solo por seguridad.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – no hubo respuesta, los arbustos dejaron de moverse – sino se identifica ahora mismo, atacare, no importa si es humano o no. – advirtió. Lanzando su cadena hacia los arbustos, con la intención de capturar al intruso, pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo, el color lila de unos largos cabellos le detuvo, haciendo que su cadena saliera hacia otra dirección (fallando)

\- Aka-chin… - todo el aire salió de sus pulmones, paralizándose con la boca abierta y la mirada sorprendida. ¿era real lo que estaba viendo?

\- Atsushi. ¿eres… realmente eres tú, Atsushi?- el peli lila salió de su escondite, quitándose las hojas y ramas que quedaban en su cabeza, era más alto, pero el siempre había sido alto así que no había gran cambio. Se veía más grande, físicamente hablando. Vestía una gabardina negra, una camisa blanca y zapatos negros de agujeta, vestimenta formal.

\- Sí, soy yo, Aka-chin. He regresado para cumplir nuestra promesa. – dijo, esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Akashi no sabía que responder, estaba en shock, completamente perplejo. No fue sino hasta sentir el contacto del más alto sobre su mejilla que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. – no llores Aka-chin, lamento haber desaparecido, pero ahora… puedo cumplir nuestra promesa. Esta vez nada nos separara, ni siquiera tu familia. – pronuncio suavemente. Esas palabras calmaban un poco el dolor en su pecho. Alargo su mano, acariciando sus cabellos suavemente.

\- No puede ser. En serio eres tú. Creí que mi padre… - no pudo decirlo, decirlo le dolía como si tragara lijas, trago en seco.

Estaban juntos, pero cuando creía que el cielo se había abierto para darle un hermoso obsequio, fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las voces. Algunos guardianes que estaban haciendo sus rondas. Akashi se giró hacia ellos, asustado.

\- Atsushi, debes… - se giró, pero no había nada frente a él. Murasakibara había desaparecido.

Algo llamo su atención, en el suelo. Se agacho, tomándolo entre sus dedos. Era… una menta.

_Significa que es verdad, está vivo._ Dijo para sí mismo, apretando el dulce entre sus manos contra su pecho.

_Atsushi. Volviste para llevarme contigo, ¿verdad?_

Se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos y se dirigió a la casa. Tal vez era el único que lo sabía, no quería tentar su suerte preguntándole a su padre por ello. No después de haber sido la razón de su desaparición hace 3 años.

[]

Dejaba la habitación con un pequeño traste lleno de agua y vendas manchadas en sangre. El sujeto seguía profundamente dormido en el pequeño círculo de sanación.

Tenía que informarle a Akashi-kun, si no le decía que había rescatado a un espíritu herido, aunque no fuera la primera vez, me regañaría y podría enojarse mucho.

Tire el agua y comencé a lavar los trapos. Lo bueno era que no había sido tan difícil el curarlo, coserle por aquí y por allá para evitar el sangrado, ponerle medicina y dibujar un círculo de sanación.

Además de los pequeños otros detalles para que no desapareciera a mitad del procedimiento. Suspiro, viendo a través de la ventana, es muy noche. Tal vez debería irme a dormir.

Pero tengo que tomar un baño, así que camino nuevamente hacia mi habitación a tomar una muda de ropa, el agua debe estar caliente. Ahora solo quiero disfrutar mi baño sin ningún problema, dormir un poco y mañana, si, mañana hablare con Akashi-kun, incluso el chico se puede haber ido para entonces.

Fuera lo que fuera a hacer, obviamente, no sería esta noche. Tal vez después de dormir un poco podría pensar en algo.

Me detuve frente al altar de mi abuela, aplaudiendo suavemente, encendí el incienso, cerrando los ojos, me hinque sobre mis rodillas, pronunciando una oración.

\- Abuela, hoy tuve mucho trabajo. Fue un día maravilloso. Soy un exorcista, bueno, novato, pero es algo. Ojala pudieras verme, estoy haciéndolo bien. Espero que estés contenta por mí. – digo en voz alta al mismo aire, sé que la abuela ya no está en la tierra, tiene años que dejo este lugar, pero aun así, el decirlo frente a su altar me hace sentirme menos solitario.

Me pongo de pie, y continúo directo hacia mi habitación, pero me detengo en la habitación donde descansa el sujeto al que acabo de salvar. Una cosa es segura, no es humano, lo supe desde que toco mi brazo. ¿Está bien que lo tenga en casa? Akashi-kun me ha avisado que debo mantenerme alejado de ellos, pero es… imposible hacerlo. Además estaba herido, tal vez podría tener información de algún espíritu malvado rondando los alrededores y atacando a espíritus inocentes. Otra razón mayor para ayudarle.

Algo le empujo contra la pared, ahogando su voz al sentir algo alrededor de su garganta.

\- ¿Qué…?

[]

Lo tomo de la garganta, cerrando su mano alrededor de su cuello delgado, el chico era una pulga, algo demasiado débil, de no ser porque escucho el sonido de sus pasos, no lo habría percibido jamás.

\- Su-Suéltame… - pronunciaba apenas audible, Kagami le miro, dubitativo, por más que inhalara no podía percibir nada más que el mismo aire. No tenía esencia, era extraño y a la vez frustrante. ¿Qué clase de humano era él? No es como si conociera a muchos, pero era desconcertante que su sentido del olfato fallara de esa manera.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? – viéndolo fijamente, sus ojos fueron hacia donde estaba un pequeño colgante en su muñeca derecha, que se sujetaba a una pulsera de plata, la miro fijamente, regresando a donde el enano, que aún se aferraba a sus muñecas tratando de evitar que lo ahogara - ¿Qué me pusiste en la muñeca? – elevando más el tono de su voz, que pensó haría temblar al más pequeño, pero era todo lo contrario, desafiándolo con la mirada.

\- Agh… no puedo respirar… - suelta su agarre, liberándolo y dejándolo en el suelo, el pequeño se queja, sobándose la zona afectada de su cuello. Aun así Kagami no desiste, tomándolo de la muñeca, comienza a sacudirle, demasiado rudo.

\- Contéstame, humano. – diciendo las palabras con cierto tono molesto.

\- Ugh, eres muy rudo, ¿sabes? Así no conseguirás respuestas.

\- Ahora o romperé tu brazo. – amenazo, tensando su mandíbula y apretando con un poco más de fuerza.

\- Ya, lo entiendo. Me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya, y estas en mi casa. Lo que traes es una pulsera que yo mismo invente, quería hacer un collar, pero ya llevas uno y no quise removerlo. El cristal que cuelga de ella es lo que te permite permanecer en este mundo. – señala con su dedo hacia donde había estado Kagami hacia unos minutos antes – Tuve que hacer un circulo de curación para sanar tus heridas, ya que el alcohol y las gasas no son suficiente para un espíritu. Te traje aquí, arriesgando mi pellejo, porque parecía que necesitabas ayuda. ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas?

\- Aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo. – bufo, incapaz de ocultar esa media sonrisa burlona, acompañado de una risa demasiado fuerte que hizo retumbar su pecho - ¡JA! ¿Quieres que me crea que un simple humano hizo todo esto para ayudarme? ¿a mí, un espíritu bestial? Que mal mentiroso eres, humano. Como recompensa me alimentare de tu alma.

\- Yo no lo creo. – enterrando su otra mano libre en forma de punta, los dedos clavándose en su costilla. Kagami se dobló de dolor, cayendo de rodillas liberándolo para sobarse donde le había atacado. El pequeño aprovecho la distracción y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación, Kagami se levantó, dando tropezones, una de sus múltiples heridas se había abierto. Reviso, aun no cerraba como normalmente hacían, pero no sentía demasiado el dolor. Por el momento iba a matar a ese enano y robaría su energía vital, con ella podría recuperar fuerza.

[]

Tosiendo, recargándome contra la pared del pasillo. Ese agarre había sido demasiado fuerte. Mirando detrás de mí, el sujeto pelirrojo se estrelló directo con el suelo, ahogando un gemido, bramando una grosería.

Me incorpore, haciendo aparecer mi pistola entre mis manos, apuntándole.

\- Quédate quieto, tus heridas se abrirán.

\- Bah, si tanto te preocupara mi seguridad no apuntarías tu arma hacia mí. ¿arma? Oh, ya veo, eres un exorcista, ¿verdad? – una media sonrisa cruzo su rostro, con el dedo en el gatillo, mirándolo fijamente a cada movimiento. Trague en seco.

\- ¿y que si lo fuera? Además, tú fuiste el primero en atacarme, cuando solo trataba de ayudarte. Ahora, dime tu nombre y tu especie. – maldición, mi voz se estaba quebrando, debía dejar de preocuparme por él. Como Akashi-kun me había advertido varias veces antes. Ahora mismo se había cumplido, había metido un espíritu peligroso a la casa. Esbozo una sonrisa, gateando en el suelo, sus manos frente a él. Abrió la boca, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al ver como sus dientes se transformaban en colmillos puntiagudos, un rugido fuerte resonó en el pasillo, como un aire potente, me cubrí con mis brazos para protegerme de la ventisca que me iba haciendo retroceder. Un segundo rugido y mi cuerpo fue estrellado contra la pared.

Mientras eso pasaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo parecía estar sufriendo una extraña metamorfosis, sus brazos y piernas alargándose, mientras una cola salía por su parte trasera y unas orejas puntiagudas y pelaje de color amarillento y rallas aparecía por su piel.

_Un bestial tipo felino_. Dije para mis adentros, viendo cómo se transformaba en un enorme tigre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Bigotes, garras que arañaban el piso y esos enormes colmillos que sobresalían de sus fauces, mientras su lengua los acariciaba. Su mirada fija en mí.

Algo extraño, unas pequeñas lenguas rojas salían de su hocico, abriendo más grande me di cuenta que eran llamas las que se formaban. Un ataque. Salte, arrojándome por las escaleras.

Un fuerte estallido, llamas y humo. Rodee hasta chocar contra una de las paredes. Recomponiéndome rápido, ya que el tigre se puso en marcha detrás de mí, cazándome.

Maldición, así no podía dispararle. Mucho menos traer un espíritu para protegerme. Continúe corriendo, atravesó una de las paredes, atajándome a mitad del pasillo.

Una bola de fuego salió de su hocico directo hacia mí, agitando la mano hacia su misma dirección, ambas energías chocaron, volviéndose simple vapor.

\- ¿Exorcista que lanza agua?

\- No agua. – moviendo suavemente mis dedos al aire, mientras una pequeña bola de nieve se creaba, transformándose en un pequeño cristal de hielo.

\- Ya veo. Eso significa que somos enemigos naturales. Hielo y fuego no pueden convivir. No importa, tu energía será mía exorcista de hielo. – alargue mi brazo para detener su fuego, creando una pared de hielo entre los dos, que impedía su paso y nos dejaba divididos. Sus llamaradas chamuscando el hielo.

Puedo ver como este comienza a derretirse. Tengo que mantenerlo más tiempo.

CRACK.

Una grieta, pequeña. Está destruyendo mi hielo. Logra atravesarlo con su cuerpo, mostrando sus fauces y garras hacia mí. Saco mi arma, y disparo sin mirar al sentir como soy arrojado fuera de la habitación, mi arma sale de mi mano.

Continúo corriendo, dejándolo atrás. O eso creo, cuando escucho el sonido de sus pisadas detrás de mí. Un estallido de fuego, puedo ver como el color naranja baña el pasillo, me doy media vuelta, bloqueando el fuego del espíritu, a duras penas puedo hacerle frente a su poder.

Todo el fuego desaparece, en una pequeña nube de vapor, la cual desaparece cuando la disperso con mi energía. Sin embargo no hay nada frente a mí, ni un solo rastro. ¿Dónde…? No tengo tiempo de pensar, cuando me doy cuenta el tigre salta a través de la pared derecha, tacleándome fuertemente. Atravesamos varias paredes de la casa, hasta que finalmente caemos, destruyendo el piso, me aferro a su pelaje, cambiándonos de posición, así el recibe todo el impacto de la caída y yo quedo encima de su cuerpo.

Rodamos por el suelo, intercambiando posiciones por ver quien quedara encima, él lo logra, hasta que me logro apoyar en el suelo, usando mis piernas para empujarlo lejos de mí y que se estrelle contra la pared. Me coloco de pie, a la defensiva.

Ambos quedamos separados, mirándonos, viendo quien hará el siguiente ataque. Moviéndonos en un círculo invisible alrededor de la habitación. El tigre no deja de mostrar sus colmillos, rugiendo suavemente. Jamás me había enfrentado contra un espíritu de tipo bestial, así que no sé qué hacer, solo se cosas pequeñas de los felinos, pero nada de debilidades. Pero como él dijo, él es fuego y yo soy hielo, puedo usarlo a mi favor si utilizo mejor mis poderes.

\- _Recuerda, no te sobre esfuerces. Tienes un límite de tiempo con ese poder tuyo._

_Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo,_ respondo a la voz en mi cabeza. Como si pudiera olvidar algo así de importante.

El tigre lanza una llamarada, la esquivo, haciéndome a un lado para evitar el contacto, el calor de sus llamas es fuerte, casi puedo sentirlo quemándome la piel. Me aparto. Levantando la mano frente a mí, concentro toda mi atención en la forma, pequeñas agujas de hielo aparecen a mis costados, aprieto la mano en un puño, haciendo que estas salgan disparadas hacia el tigre. Logra esquivar la primera ronda de agujas, destruyéndolas con su fuego, pero algunas logran rozarle, dejándole heridas leves que denotan más que una mancha de sangre.

Vuelvo a crear más agujas a mí alrededor.

\- Detente, ahora o saldrás herido. No estás en condiciones de pelear.

\- Ja, todos ustedes, humanos asquerosos, no son más que nuestro alimento. Jodete. Yo no obedezco órdenes de un humano, mucho menos de un exorcista.

Vuelve a lanzarse en contra mía, retrocedo, pero ese simple movimiento de pánico basta para que las agujas salgan disparadas hacia todas partes.

Me cubro con los brazos, esperando el golpe del tigre, pero este nunca llega. Abro los ojos, encontrándome con el pelirrojo en su forma humana, ahora tirado en el suelo, una de las agujas ha impactado en su hombro, al parecer con la suficiente fuerza como para atravesarlo.

_Oh, no, qué hice._

Corro a socorrerlo. La pelea había terminado, ahora tenía que revisar si esa herida se podía curar rápido o sino perdería mucha energía espiritual y moriría. Me agacho, tratando de alcanzar el hielo incrustado en su hombro, si lo toco y me concentro puedo deshacerlo y curar la herida. Pero antes de lograrlo algo me toma de la muñeca, demasiado fuerte.

\- _Es una trampa._

Mire al pelirrojo que suelta una risa triunfante, su rostro ensombrecido. La aguja de hielo se derrite y solo queda un pequeño agujero, que se va cerrando lentamente.

Antes de defenderme el pelirrojo se lanza sobre mí, rodamos por el suelo, tratando de apartar sus manos de mi cuello. Le doy una patada en la entrepierna, arrastrándome para alejarme de él. Algo me toma del tobillo. Lo siguiente que veo es como soy lanzado por el aire contra la pared. Ahogo un quejido por el dolor del impacto, pero no tengo tiempo de responderle el ataque, ya que cuando me doy cuenta estoy atravesando la pared. Pedazos de madera y otros materiales salen volando junto a mi cuerpo.

Maldición, me descuide.

Caemos al suelo, quedando debajo de él, sus manos me impiden moverme, apretando mis muñecas. Sus piernas también han inmovilizado mis piernas.

Algo se presiona contra mis brazos. Abro los ojos, un asqueroso aliento. Se está transformando en bestial, su cuerpo se contrae, viendo como todo su cuerpo cambia de un segundo a otro. Cierro los ojos, temiendo que me devore de inmediato. La baba de su hocico cayendo en mi rostro mientras exhala fuerte. Sus patas me aprisionan, y sus garras se clavan más y más, provocando que sangren mis extremidades.

\- Eres tan ingenuo. Bajaste la guardia – como si no lo supiera, es peor escucharlo de sus labios. Intento forcejear para liberarme, pero nada parece funcionar. Es más fuerte.

\- Ahhhh… suéltame… tu herida…. – él mira hacia donde está la mancha de sangre, pero parece darle lo mismo.

\- ¿uh? ¿esto? Un rasguño inofensivo. Pero te lo hare pagar, tu alma es mía, exorcista. – algo húmedo acaricia mi mejilla, es áspero y tiene un olor asqueroso. No puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió en mi cuerpo. Es su lengua, ¿me está probando?

No, a este paso me devorara. Las lagrima comienzan a salir de mis ojos, maldición, si Akashi-kun me viera ahora mismo me daría una buena reprimenda, siendo dominado por un bestial.

No hay de otra, tengo que llamarlo. O moriré.

\- ¡NIGOU! – grito en desesperación. Un aullido fuerte resuena desde lo lejos, el tigre se aparte un poco, sus orejas moviéndose en busca del dueño del llamado.

De entre los arboles de la propiedad, se escuchan los grandes pasos a trote rápido. El tigre levanta la mirada, viendo hacia donde está la hilera de árboles. Un segundo y un enorme perro de color negro con blanco sale, embistiéndolo con su cabeza. Lo arroja lejos de mí.

Me giro, colocándome de pie. Las heridas sangrando, nigou se coloca frente a mí, interviniendo en el camino del tigre. Protegiéndome de mi agresor.

El tigre suelta un rugido, comenzando a correr hacia nosotros, nigou le responde soltando un bramido, listo para atacar. Acaricio su pelo, indicándole que se quede quieto. Ahora que estoy libre, puedo hacerlo. Saco un pergamino, lanzándolo hacia el tigre. Este se pega en su frente, bloqueándole la vista.

Corro, aprovechando la distracción, el tigre logra deshacerse del pergamino, destruyéndolo con sus llamas, pero es demasiado tarde. Mi pierna choca contra su hocico, empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, el tigre sale disparado lejos, rodando por el suelo. Caigo sobre mi rodilla, haciendo aparecer mi pistola de nuevo en mi mano derecha, apuntando directo a su cabeza.

\- Debes entender que no todos los humanos somos seres que ven desde arriba a los espíritus. – bajo mi arma, dándome cuenta que ya no puede hacer nada más para atacarme, e incluso si lo intenta, esta vez nigou no se detendrá por nada y lo despedazara, el parece entenderlo también. Aunque mis palabras no lograron aplacar su ira un poco sigue teniendo la misma mirada. Continúo al lado de nigou, acariciando su barbilla suavemente. Mueve su cola en señal de felicidad.

Unas llamas envuelven su cuerpo, en un par de segundos, vuelve a su forma humana. Su cabello pelirrojo cayendo por su espalda y hombros, de una forma irregular, parece un motociclista. Su mano sobando su mandíbula, donde mi pierna golpeo. Sus ojos rojo borgoña me miran, no sé qué decir, ¿está enojado? ¿Furioso? ¿O está peor? Su mirada no me dice nada, su ceño fruncido es difícil de leer. Su boca se mantiene en una línea inmóvil, hasta que se curva en una mueca de molestia.

\- Tsk, no olvidare esto, exorcista. Dime tu nombre, de nuevo. – demanda, señalándome con su dedo, a lo que simplemente me limito a levantar una ceja en duda y un poco de molestia.

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

\- Mi nombre es Kagami Taiga, el tigre de fuego, espíritu tipo bestial.

\- Yo soy Kuroko Tetsuya, exorcista novato, mucho gusto, Kagami-kun. – hago una leve reverencia, lo que lo sorprende, no sé si es bueno o malo, pero la educación es indispensable en mí. Casquea la lengua, girándose, pero antes de salir de la propiedad se detiene en la entrada.

\- Fue divertido pelear contigo, Tetsuya. Lo dejaremos para otro día.

\- Espera, ¿A dónde iras? ¿Por qué viniste al mundo humano? – pregunto, alzando la voz para que le llegue hasta donde está.

\- Eso… no es de tu incumbencia.

Con esto desaparece, dando un salto al aire encima de las casas. Qué extraña costumbre tienen los espíritus de saltar sobre los techos ajenos.

Me quedo junto a nigou, aferrándome a su espalda para no caer. Miro mis brazos, pequeñas líneas de sangre salen, deslizándose hasta caer al suelo. Recargo mi frente contra el cuerpo de nigou, soltando un suspiro.

Ahora si estoy muerto, Akashi-kun me matara por mi imprudencia.

Abro los ojos, levantando la vista hacia la casa, que suelta humo de algunas partes y en otras escombros. La casa esta deshecha.

\- Bien, será mejor que la arregle antes de que los vecinos se den cuenta lo que hice.

Camino hacia la casa, nigou adopta su disfraz, convirtiéndose en un perrito pequeño que apenas llega hasta la mitad de mi rodilla.

\- Ufff… que sujeto más destructivo. – suelto un suspiro, y como todas las veces anteriores* me acerco hacia donde está el altar de la abuela, sacando la pequeña piedrecilla que me regalo Akashi-kun en caso de estas situaciones*.

Nuevamente salgo de la casa, dando un saltillo del ultimo escalón y ya fuera, coloco la piedra en el centro de mi palma, inhalo profundamente, apretando la piedra entre mis dedos. Un ligero calor sobre esta que se extiende por todo mi brazo, un aire frio acaricia mi cuerpo. Suelto el aire, abriendo la palma.

La piedra comienza a brillar, soltando pequeños destellos.

\- _Wiederaufbau_ – pronuncio las palabras mágicas, la piedra brilla más y los destellos salen disparados alrededor de la casa, cubriéndola. Las chispas comienzan a hacer su trabajo, restaurando las paredes, cristales rotos, el techo, las tejas, las escaleras, las marcas de madera quemada, el agujero en el piso, todo el segundo y tercer piso se alzan nuevamente, volviendo a su antigua forman.

En un segundo, todos los escombros vuelven a su forma original y la casa se ve como nueva. Hasta las manchas de sangre han desaparecido, igual que mis heridas se han curado.

[]

Caminando encima de la barda de las casas, sus ojos iban hacia dentro de estas, donde había montones de humanos. Trago en seco, sintiendo una extraña sensación. Normalmente, después de una batalla así tendría mucha hambre de energía espiritual, pero… nada. Su estómago está tranquilo, claro que tiene hambre, pero es de alimento físico.

¿Qué sucede con su cuerpo? Golpea su estómago, intentando hacerlo reaccionar, pero este parece tranquilo. Es más, está lleno.

Un escalofrió, se gira, lanzando una llamarada de su mano. Los dos ataques chocan.

Llamas doradas. Abre bien los ojos, ahí, encima del poste de luz, una figura delgada, vistiendo un atuendo tradicional de deidad protectora, su cabello rubio meciéndose con el aire, corto, pero un poco crecido.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Esto es una advertencia, si vuelve a intentar dañar a Kurokocchi, no seré tan piadoso la próxima vez. ¿entendido? – dice, saliendo a la luz de los faroles, sus ojos son de un amarillo dorado, pero no hay duda en su rostro, es serio. Sus dedos tienen largas uñas y una cola esponjosa se asoma por detrás, al igual que las orejas que sobresalen de su cabeza. Un bestial.

\- Un zorro. – pronuncia Kagami, así mismo. El sujeto no espera su contestación, solo se desvanece con el aire, en un humo.

Trago en seco, al parecer su tarea no iba a ser nada fácil como lo esperaba. ¿Y quién demonios era Kuroko Tetsuya? No lo sabía, pero podía estar seguro que él no había mandado a ese espíritu zorro detrás de él. Porque… ¿Por qué no lo había llamado antes durante su batalla? Si tenía un espíritu así de fuerte podría utilizarlo en su contra, ¿no?

Wiederaufbau – Reconstrucción.

*(Nótese que no es la primera vez que mete a un espíritu que le destruye la casa o intenta matarlo)

*(Él también sabe que es muy descuidado y ha destruido la casa varias veces el solo practicando sus ejercicios)


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 2 - Sombras – El Zorro Dorado

_La brisa corre tranquila, meciendo las ramas de los árboles. Algunas hojas han caído al suelo, deslizándose suavemente sobre el suelo del patio. Es tarde, los últimos rayos de sol se están ocultando. La tía está dentro de la casa, con mis dos primos, haciendo la cena mientras revisa su tarea, yo la he terminado antes y ahora solo puedo quedarme fuera jugando un rato. _

_Me impulso un poco más, moviéndome hacia adelante en el columpio. Disfrutando del aire golpeando mis mejillas. Miro hacia mi costado, regresando mi atención a la persona junto a mí._

\- _Entonces, ¿Qué se siente? – pregunto, balanceando los pies en al aire, mirando el suelo._

\- _¿Qué cosa, Tetsu-chan? _

\- _Morir. – respondo, sin mirarla aun. _

\- _Es… extraño. No sientes dolor, es como si tu cuerpo se volviera muchísimo más ligero._

\- _¿en serio?_

\- _Sí. Primero me sorprendí al experimentar la separación del cuerpo y el alma._

\- _¿el alma?_

\- _Veras, Tetsu-chan, todos tenemos un alma. Y cuando morimos, esta abandona el recipiente en el cual fue puesta. De hecho, el que puedas verme indica que tu alma es más grande, lo que te hace sensible y puedas percibir a los espíritus._

\- _…_

\- _No tengas miedo. No te hare daño. Pero debes tener en cuenta dos cosas muy importantes; las personas no pueden entender tu don fácilmente, para ellos, hablar de espíritus y esas cosas son tabús, por eso no debes decirlas, por tu propia seguridad. _

\- _Entiendo. ¿Cuál es la segunda?_

\- _Ten cuidado. Mucho cuidado. Tener el don de ver a los muertos también te expone a peligros mortales. Así como hay espíritus buenos y tranquilos, también los hay mortales y oscuros que han sido corrompidos. _

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- _Porque los sentimientos negativos de las personas los han alcanzado. Somos más susceptibles de lo que crees, tu estado de ánimo puede influenciar en mi apariencia._

\- _No lo sabía._

\- _Mientras tengas en cuenta eso, no tendrás problemas, Tetsu-chan._

\- _Tetsuya, ven. Ya es hora de la cena. – escucho el grito familiar de mi tía, de seguro ya ha terminado y el tío ha llegado a casa. Me levanto del columpio, dando un salto. _

\- _Ya voy. Nos vemos – me despido, saliendo corriendo hacia mi tía, que me espera en la puerta. _

\- _Uh, ¿estabas hablando con alguien?_

\- _Ah… este… solo estaba… cantando. – digo nervioso, mi tía no muy convencida acepta mi excusa._

\- _Está bien. Entra, todos ya están en la mesa. Lávate las manos y ven a comer, ¿sí? – colocando su mano sobre su espalda, dándole un empujoncito para que fuera dentro de la casa. Mientras aún mantenía la mirada fija en el patio de juegos. Muy segura de haberle oído hablarle a la nada. _

_Suspiro, Tetsuya siempre era así, pero mientras no hiciera destrozos, estaba bien que hablara solo, algunos niños lo hacían y no representaba ningún mal. _

_Cerro la puerta y regreso a la cocina, para comenzar a servir._

[]

Abro los ojos, soltando un largo y prolongado suspiro. Me coloco de pie, saliendo de la cama, por lo que veo a través de la ventana aun es noche. Froto mis parpados con mis nudillos, soltando un gran bostezo, últimamente no estoy durmiendo bien y cuando lo hago tengo estos sueños-recuerdos. No es como si mi infancia hubiera sido un horror, simplemente no fue la mejor.

Salgo de la habitación, caminando a través del pasillo. Pero me detengo, hay algo extraño. Miro nuevamente a mí alrededor. La puerta tras de mi ha desaparecido. Justo ahora, esta ya no es mi casa. ¿Dónde estoy? Todo parece conocido, pero a la vez esta demasiado oscuro como para diferenciar pared de puerta.

Entre mis pasos pisó algo húmedo. ¿Agua? Llevó mi mano hacia mi planta, pasando mis dedos encima, e inhalo un poco, huele extraño, pero no logro decir que es. Tal vez alguien regó agua. Continuó caminando, apoyándome de las paredes para no perderme. Estoy en una esquina, debo doblar. Así lo hago, pero al hacerlo, caigo de espaldas. Soltando un chillido.

Frente a mí, veo una enorme figura de cabellos lila, erguirse frente a mí, casi como un poste. Pero eso no es lo que llama mi atención en pánico, sino lo que sostiene entre sus manos. Está cubierto, pero puedo diferenciar ese cabello, su estatura y más ese pequeño brazalete en su muñeca, yo lo hice para él.

\- Aka… ¡Akashi-kun! – grito, mi voz temblorosa. La figura enorme voltea a verme, en sus ojos un destello brilla. Esta… está llorando. Apretando el cuerpo de mi amigo contra el de él.

Todo el lugar se ilumina, dándome cuenta que lo que hay debajo de mí no es agua, sangre. Mucha sangre regada debajo de mí, en las paredes e incluso en el techo.

\- Ahhh… - volteo a ver al gigante, ahora en la cima de una montaña de cuerpos. Puedo distinguir quienes son por sus rostros, aunque algunos están destrozados. Son todos los familiares de la familia Akashi. Retrocedo, horrorizado, soltando unas lágrimas.

\- NOOOOOOOO… - esta vez salto de mi lugar, viendo como el más grande suelta un grito de desesperación y dolor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si intentara protegerlo, pero es demasiado tarde. Y él lo sabe también.

Quiero acercarme y preguntar, pero no lo hago, regreso mi mano a mi pecho. Unos segundos viendo semejante escena en la que los cadáveres me miran fijamente con expresiones perdidas. No sé qué hacer o decir.

Sin embargo cuando me doy cuenta el sujeto que estaba frente a mí ya no está abrazando el cadáver de Akashi, sino más bien está levitando en el aire. Abro mi boca completamente paralizado, el peli lila está siendo atravesado por una larga lanza, escupiendo sangre de la boca, mientras otro sujeto extraño sostiene el arma, empujándola más profundo a su pecho. El peli lila deja de moverse, dejando caer sus manos, su cabeza cae hacia adelante.

Una sonrisa siniestra, ahora sus ojos están fijos en mí. Retrocedo, gateando de espaldas. Intentando alejarme. Pero me detengo cuando algo me bloquea por la parte de atrás, chocando con mi espalda. Levanto la mirada, temeroso. Lo primero que veo son unos cabellos cayendo como una cortina y sus brazos ensangrentados cayendo a sus costados, balanceándose con pequeños restos de sangre escurriendo entre sus dedos.

\- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, lindo Tetsuya. – dice, colocándose de rodillas, inclinando el rostro un poco para quedar a escasos centímetros del mío, estoy temblando y puedo sentir como mi labio lo hace. Queriendo escapar, aún sigo en shock por lo anterior. Alarga su mano, tomando mi mentón, intento resistirme, pero me aprieta fuerte – tu… tienes algo que yo necesito. Lo quiero devuelta, Tetsuya. Ahora.

\- Yo…. no sé qué está buscando. Yo no tengo nada. – admito, tragando en seco, aprieto mi manos en puños, viéndolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido – e incluso si lo tuviera no te diría donde está.

\- Qué acto de valentía tan patético. Admirable, pero patético. Bien, admiro tu valentía, pero… no te lo pedí por favor, fue una ORDEN – diciendo esto último con más fuerza, siento algo que se clava en mi pecho. Bajo la mirada, su brazo me ha atravesado por completo el pecho. Escupo sangre, llevando mis manos alrededor de su brazo, él me mira con una sonrisa demente, ojos saltados y sus labios están de oreja a oreja, algo siniestra. – Hermoso, ¿no lo crees? – algo se aprieta en mi interior, gimo, casi a punto de vomitar. – lo que estoy presionando es tu corazón – susurra en mi oreja, tan suave, pero puedo escuchar una risita menor entre sus palabras. – nos veremos pronto, Tetsu-chan – dice esto último y siento como si me arrancaran el alma, soltando un alarido por el dolor. Lo siguiente que veo, y ultimo, es como el sujeto arranca mi corazón y lo sostiene en su mano al aire, soltando una risa que resuena por todo el lugar. Mi cuerpo cae al suelo.

Todo se vuelve blanco y después, oscuridad.

[]

\- ¡Ahhhhhh…! – salto de mi asiento, soltando tremendo grito que hace a más de uno de mis compañeros saltar de los suyos por el susto. Respiro agitado, tragando en seco, miro en todas direcciones.

Estoy en la escuela.

No solo mis compañeros me miran raro, el profesor lo hace también. Me cubro la boca, pasando mi mano sobre mis cabellos. Respiro fuerte, fue solo una pesadilla.

El profesor se acerca hacia mí, primero preguntándome si estoy bien, a lo que asiento, sabe que es mentira, pero aun así lo deja pasar. Las bolsas debajo de mis ojos delatan mi falta de sueño. Después recibo su reprimenda por dormir en clase, sermoneándome por hacerlo. Mis compañeros me miran divertidos, aguantando las risas.

Llevo mi mano a mi pecho, presionándola, el guante es incómodo, pero debo usarlo. Aun siento un leve dolor en la zona del pecho.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Con la mirada, recorro todo el salón, no siento nada extraño más que las presencias de mis compañeros, sus risas, sus respiraciones, los dedos tecleando mensajes de textos debajo de sus bancas, alguien bostezando, los pies balanceándose, y el sonido de la suela del zapato del profesor repiqueteando mientras sostiene su libro en su mano derecha y continua recitando el poema antiguo de Hanabuse.

Además, la barrera que esta alrededor de la escuela no ha sido removida. Está intacta.

Así es, Teiko no es una escuela común en la que te enseñan las normas gramaticales y algebra avanzada. Aquí, la mayoría de los exorcistas pueden cumplir con su labor educativa y además, tener un espacio en el cual entrenar. La propiedad fue construida hace siglos, y aún se mantiene. Bajos estrictos y pesados estándares académicos, los exorcistas no solo deben formarse en el antiguo arte de la Orden, sino también lograr un grado académico que pueda servirles en la sociedad. De esa manera, mezclarse con los demás es más fácil, y podemos mantenernos alertas a cualquier cambio, adaptarnos, no solo cazar espíritus en nuestros tiempos libres.

A excepción de los monjes, ellos no tienen esa obligación, ellos viven absortos de esas responsabilidades mundanas, desligándose de bienes materiales, encuentran la paz en la tranquilidad para conectarse con su yo interno. Aunque por lo que se, nos odian, ya que no formamos parte de lo que ellos llaman "hermanos". Eso en gran parte a los exorcistas que han olvidado nuestra labor y simplemente se encargan de _eliminar_ a los espíritus, no purificarlos como antes se hacía.

Los monjes ven eso como una ofensa para su creencia de mantener la vida en paz.

La mayoría de los exorcistas buscan puestos en el gobierno, en la seguridad, e incluso en la misma investigación. Eso les abre un mayor lugar a perfilarse entre los más altos. Ambiciosos. Yo, por otro lado, estoy especializándome en Historia Antigua, eso me da acceso a esos antiguos escritos y textos que no debería leer (según Akashi-kun).

Lo curioso de Teiko es que no discrimina a los estudiantes, con el fin de reforzar sus lazos con los espíritus se permite que algunos de ellos puedan hacer uso de las instalaciones escolares, es decir, que puedan estudiar con los exorcistas novatos. Muchos podrían decir que es irresponsablemente peligroso el poner a dos estudiantes diferentes, que casi se dedican a matarse entre sí, como poner a un pez con un gato en una caja, pero no. Hay reglas, normas, que deben acatarse. Y si alguna de estas reglas se rompe, los castigos no son nada suaves. Ya que la Orden considera esto un gran privilegio, para ambos lados, el que alguno de ellos abuse de esa cordial "amabilidad" podría llegar a considerarse como una ofensa directa a nuestra institución y desataría un conflicto entre espíritus y exorcistas.

Si, este pequeño acuerdo es como caminar sobre un hilo demasiado delgado, pero se ha mantenido por siglos con el fin de mantener la comunicación y el apoyo de los espíritus. Es neutralidad y cooperación, así lo estipularon los Exorcistas fundadores de la Orden con las legendarias Grandes Bestias, los guardianes del Mundo Espiritual, seres con poderes sorprendentes, pero que tienen un gran sentido de la justicia y el honor, que darían su propia vida por proteger su mundo. Desde entonces ese acuerdo ha servido para que ambos, Exorcistas y espíritus, puedan coexistir y luchar contra aquellos espíritus que caen en las sombras (demonios).

Ahora mismo el profesor Izuki nos está dando "Literatura II", ese libro que sostiene ya lo he leído, por eso no le presto demasiada atención, e incluso aunque quisiera hacerlo, me siento tan cansado. Me duelen los ojos, apenas puedo mantenerlos abiertos.

Lo más importante, ese sueño… ¿qué fue? Tendré que consultarlo con Akashi, preguntarle.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido del desliz de la puerta, cortando la clase y las palabras del profesor sustituidas por su mirada desconcertada. Soy el primero que despierta de su shock, levantándome de mi asiento bruscamente, como si me hubieran picado con una tachuela.

\- Nas - saluda con la mano, acercándose al profesor para entregarle un papel doblado, el cual lee en silencio, asintiendo, lo deja sobre la mesa

\- Bien, chicos. Al parecer tendremos un nuevo estudiante en nuestra clase, démosle una calurosa bienvenida. Preséntate, por favor.

\- Humph, me llamo Taiga, Kagami Taiga. Y soy un espíritu bestial de tipo felino, he sido transferido a Teiko por razones personales, espero que nos llevemos bien. – sonríe, todos murmuran, pero puedo denotar que su mirada esta fija en la parte trasera del salón, donde justamente estoy sentado yo.

Ahora si necesito hablar con Akashi-kun. Urgentemente.

[]

Caso 345709

Informe; según los reportes del equipo de investigación se trata de un espíritu tipo bestial, además de que muestra un temperamento muy agresivo, debido a las constantes cargas negativas que ha consumido. Se le considera extremadamente peligroso, ha causado disturbios en la ciudad, más que nada se le acusa de atacar a los humanos, preferentemente jovencitas entre 15-18.

Alimento; Carne Humana.

Especie; Maco.

Misión; exterminar sin ninguna baja.

[]

La chica corría rápido, tambaleándose entre los escombros. Golpeo la puerta de madera y entro a la construcción, su vestido largo volando por la velocidad con la que iba, su cabello desarreglado, solo el sonido de su respiración agitada y su llanto, pidiendo ayuda.

Una sombra enorme, que saltaba encima de la estructura del edificio la miraba, curioso, divertido, en cuclillas. Su presa esta noche era muy linda. Esbozando una sonrisa siniestra, salto de la viga que lo sostenía y comenzó a balancearse en la estructura, con movimientos agiles y precisos, usaba sus largos brazos para sostenerse y balancearse como un simio.

La chica lo vio, el sonido de su peso en las vigas le advirtió que venía detrás de ella. No se detuvo, continuo corriendo a paso veloz. Cayó varias veces al suelo, pero se levantó en el acto, casi como si no hubiera pasado.

Saliendo de entre la zona de construcción, llego nuevamente hacia los edificios abandonados, usando el laberinto de calles, que solo eran habitadas por vagabundos y uno que otro animal abandonado. Pidiéndoles ayuda, ninguno le prestaba atención, o se hacía oídos sordos.

Los pasos del hombre detrás de ella, repiqueteaban en sus oídos. No importaba hacia donde iba, él la seguía.

Dando más vueltas alrededor de la misma cuadra, perdida y desorientada. Termino entrando a un completo de apartamentos. Donde se detuvo al encontrarse contra un muro de ladrillo. Miro a los lados, tratando de encontrar una grieta; nada.

La chica se vio acorralada entre las paredes de un callejón sin salida. Pasando las manos sobre la superficie de las paredes de ladrillo, como si fuera a poder obtener milagrosamente la habilidad de trepar sobre ella. Soltando un chillido, su cuerpo se petrifico al escuchar el sonido de una pequeña risilla detrás de ella, acompañada de una sombra que iba creciendo más y más, con cada paso que daba y que hacia su corazón temblar. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se cubrió la boca, pegándose a la pared. Todo su cuerpo temblando por el pánico y la desesperación de verse atrapada, débil, vulnerable, una presa fácil.

Ese hombre, no era un hombre. Era otra cosa. Lo supo en cuanto el otro comenzó a seguirla, el sonido que provenía de su boca era extraño. Casi como si se tratara de una animal.

Viéndolo ahora mismo, frente a ella, sus brazos caían al suelo, adoptando un extraño pelaje oscuro. Sus piernas dobladas en cuclillas. Y el extraño sonido que salía de su boca, que escupía saliva por toda la superficie, denotando unos dientes deformes y chuecos.

Finalmente la criatura la atrapo, alargando las manos, la sostuvo de los hombros, levantándola del suelo, como si fuera lo más ligero del mundo. La chica gritaba, pataleando en el aire, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Pidiendo ayuda.

El sujeto abrió la boca, casi de forma imposible, su mandíbula alcanzo hasta su pecho, mientras se acercaba el cuerpo de la muchacha, su boca haciéndose agua por saborear el sabor delicioso de la carne de una jovencita. Amaba la carne tierna y con un dulce aroma, y por alguna razón, la de las mujeres parecía complacer más su paladar que las de los hombros, que eran puros músculos y huesos, no había goce en desgarrar como si fuera un perro salvaje comiendo un hueso de cadáver.

Los llantos pararon, pero la chica aún no estaba degollada por sus fauces, sino más bien que el llanto había sido sustituido por una risa, algo demasiado entusiasta para su gusto. El _Maco_ la aparto un poco para poder verla. Unas palabras se escucharon.

\- Que chico tan malo, las chicas deben ser tratadas con más delicadeza. No puedes devorarlas solo porque sí. Aprende tu lugar.

Una media sonrisa torcida lo recibió, pero antes de poder decir algo, la chica le soltó una fuerte patada por debajo del mentón, usando más que nada su rodilla, produciendo que le soltara para atenderse el dolor.

Molesto, volteo para agarrarla y estrellarla contra la pared hasta ver sus órganos salirse de su cuerpo.

Una figura más grande apareció detrás de la chica, que solo se mantenía quieta, sonriendo santurrona. El destello del cristal, era un hombre el que posaba su mano sobre el hombro de esta. Advertido por el peligro que representaba, el Maco retrocedió, desesperado, comenzó a trepar la pared, debía alejarse de ese lugar.

\- Takao, mi arco – ordenó el chico de anteojos, alargando el brazo, la azabache que estaba junto a él solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua, sacando el arco de entre la nada. Se lo entregó. El peli verde tomó el arco y colocándolo hacia adelante, sin flecha que usar, apuntó y después de fijar su objetivo, soltó su dedo de la cuerda.

Un enorme rugido se escuchó, una mancha de sangre salpico las paredes, el cuerpo del sujeto cayó al suelo, convirtiéndose en cenizas al caer el cascaron vacío.

Midorima se ajustó nuevamente los lentes, deslizando su dedo índice en el puente. Sonrió, sutilmente al darse cuenta que su tiro había sido perfecto. Le devolvió el arco a su sirviente, quien lo desvaneció así como lo había traído.

En un segundo, todo el lugar cambio drásticamente, regresando a su forma original. Las paredes del gimnasio y el amplio espacio, sus compañeros que se mantenían en las gradas lo miraban sorprendidos. El profesor Wakamatsu con una gran sonrisa, escribiendo en su libreta una nota buena. Lo único malo era ese "tap, tap, tap" detrás de él. Que no era nada más que su sirviente golpeando el piso con su zapato.

\- ¿sucede algo?

\- ¿todavía preguntas? Es la última vez que me haces esto. Mira que vestirme de mujer.

\- Era la solución más viable, teníamos que atraerlo con algo que él amara.

\- Sabes que jamás me opongo a tus métodos, incluso cuando me hiciste meterme en el drenaje, pero hay límites, yo no sirvo para el travestismo.

\- Te queda bien.- respondió instantáneamente, sin inmutarse. Asintiendo suavemente.

\- ¿E-Eso crees? – su tono cambio drásticamente, volviéndose un poco más como el de una chica enamorada, tímida y halagada por el chico que le gusta. Jugueteando con su falda, Takao sonrió, su corazón vibrante, era la primera vez en todo el mes que le decía algo lindo así.

\- Por supuesto, él se lo creyó. ¿no?

_Bien, adiós. Shin-chan era un idiota_. Takao suspiro y arrojándole la peluca a su "maestro", quien solo le miro estupefacto, una ráfaga de viento y su cuerpo se desvaneció, agitando todo el gimnasio en un torbellino.

Wakamatsu no sabía que había pasado, pero la clase seguía y tenía que evaluar a los otros 7 estudiantes. Soplando el silbato, todos regresaron la atención a él.

\- Bien, invocadores, encárguense de la siguiente simulación, - dijo, señalando a los jóvenes de ultimo grado que estaban haciendo sus prácticas de ilusión, ellos se encargaban de crear el lugar en el que se desarrollaría la búsqueda, debían ser muy habilidosos para crear una buena ilusión, las criaturas las invocaba el profesor encargado y se les daba un tiempo límite para encargarse de neutralizarlo, eso les daba experiencia, por eso se llamaban "Practicas de Campo". El gimnasio era enorme, casi como un campo de futbol americano, e incluso un poco más. Lo que les daba el espacio necesario. Por seguridad de los estudiantes que aún seguían siendo inexpertos, se escogía su contrincante. – Siguiente, Manami, te toca una Umbra (Sombra). ¿estas lista?

La chica salió entre su grupo de compañeros, dando un pequeño salto adelante, girando sobre sus pies, sus coletas agitándose en el aire. Le miró fijamente, formando una sonrisa con sus labios curvados.

\- Adelante, sensei.

Wakamatsu sonrió por la actitud tan animada y confiada de su alumna y asintió, haciendo el canto de invocación, del suelo una sombra se levantó, metiéndose en la pequeña ilusión, que ahora era un enorme bosque. Presionando el cronometro, la chica emprendió la carrera detrás de ella.

[]

Akashi se mantenía sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, aun dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza. Tenía demasiado que pensar. Reo se mantenía en una esquina, las manos juntas detrás de su espalda, observando a su joven maestro con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, frustrado por lo acontecido anoche.

_[Propiedad Akashi – Oficina]_

_*Toc, toc, toc…* golpee suavemente la puerta de la oficina de mi padre con los nudillos, esperando por su respuesta, que no tardo más de 5 segundos. Giro la perilla y entro a la casa, encontrándolo sentado detrás de su escritorio, garabateando algo en un documento. Levanta la vista del papel y me mira, dejando la pluma a un lado, abandona su labor para concentrarse completamente en mí._

\- _Padre, ¿Querías verme?_

\- _Oh, Seijuro. Si, así es – esboza una sonrisa. – nos ha llegado un aviso, dentro de unos días llegara un hermano Exorcista. Rutina, ya sabes. Necesitan comprobar que estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo._

\- _¿Por qué tan de repente?_

\- _Caos. Algo está sucediendo en el mundo Espiritual. Disturbios. El rey ya no puede controlarlos, se le está yendo de las manos._

\- _¿Eso cómo nos afecta a nosotros?_

\- _Rebeldes. Muchos de ellos han escapado de la prisión Blankiot, y se han infiltrado en nuestro mundo. _

\- _Pero… ¿Cómo lograron salir sin que se les invoque? No hay muchos portales que puedan transportar a más d rebeldes. Ningún espíritu puede hacerlo, a menos que…_

\- _… un humano le ayudara. Lo tenemos, un viejo conocido tuyo; Atsushi. – entrelazando sus dedos, coloca su mentón encima de estos. _

\- _¿Qué? ¿Atsushi esta…? Es imposible, padre. Se supone que él estaba…_

\- _Aún no sabemos cómo lo hizo, pero es él. Él ha estado ayudándolos._

\- _¿tienes pruebas?_

\- _La Orden y el Consejo lo han investigado, después de su desaparición se creyó que se había perdido su rastro y estaban a punto de darlo por muerto, pero después de analizar los sellos que hemos encontrado alrededor de la ciudad, no hay duda alguna, el tipo de magia pertenece a él._

\- _Creí que ya no tenía poderes de exorcista._

\- _Él nació como uno, y sabes muy bien que el poder se hereda en la sangre. – se levanta de su asiento, caminando alrededor del escritorio, acercándose por detrás, sus pasos son lentos, casi como si bailara, siento sus manos apretar mis hombros. – es cierto que ya no puede exorcizar, ni purificar, pero puede crear contratos con ellos – me aparto, encarándolo. _

\- _No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaría él con todo esto? No parece ser algo que el haría. – coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda y vuelve a caminar, recargándose contra el borde del escritorio, frota su mano contra su boca. _

\- _Tienes mucha fe en él, Seijuro – me mira fijamente, haciendo de lado la cabeza._

\- _Lo conocí desde pequeño._

\- _Y mira lo que paso, ¿no lo recuerdas? Él es un asesino, nada más.- rencor en sus palabras, entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero ese asunto, ambos, sabemos que es mentira, Atsushi jamás habría hecho eso, yo sigo creyéndolo, mamá haría lo mismo.- Las personas cambian._

\- **Él no lo haría**_ – pienso, pero no lo digo, solo me mantengo en completa seriedad._

_Mi padre se acerca, quedando a pocos centímetros de mí, tomando mi mentón entre su dedo índice y pulgar. _

\- _¿no será que de casualidad te haya encontrado con él? – todo mi cuerpo se paraliza, si mi rostro demuestra mi impacto, mi padre no hace muestra de ello._

\- _… Imposible, padre. Te lo informaría inmediatamente. – me libera, suspirando, vuelve a sonreír y me da la espalda, regresando a su escritorio._

\- _Por supuesto que lo harías._

\- _Así es._

\- _Además, nunca me desobedecerías. Después de todo, estas obligado a hacerlo. – dice con un deje de burla y malicia. – Eso me recuerda, los Midorima nos invitaron al cumpleaños de la madre de tu prometido, Shintarou. Debes ir y mostrar tus respetos por tu futura suegra._

\- _Lo hare._

\- _Bien._

\- _¿puedo retirarme?_

\- _Adelante._

_Me despido, inclinando la cabeza, y giro sobre mis talones a la puerta, deseoso por salir de esta habitación, no me gusta, y más cuando esta mi padre en ella. Pero me detengo al llegar a la puerta._

\- _Espera, ¿Cómo está tu ojo?_

\- _… bien, como siempre – respondo, tajante._

\- _Me alegro._

_Salgo de la oficina._

_Todos los vidrios, objetos de cristal o rompibles se hicieron añicos una vez estuve dentro de mi habitación. Dándole un puntapié a la pared, jalándome los cabellos, como si eso fuera a relajarme de alguna manera. Quería gritar, pero solo había lágrimas saliendo por mis ojos._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que mencionar lo de mi ojo? Justo cuando Atsushi recién reaparecía, ¿ahora la Orden quería su cabeza? ¿Significaba que mi padre volvería a interferir entre nosotros? _

_Dando pasos alrededor de la habitación, no paraba de frotarme la palma contra la frente, masajeando mis sienes. Entre al baño, mojándome la cara. Me detuve frente al espejo, contemplando mis ojos llorosos y rojizos. Y el recordatorio de que jamás dejaría este lugar. ese ojo dorado. _

_La herencia Akashi._

_No era una bendición, era una maldición, la cual mientras aun la tuviera me impediría irme lejos, lejos de mi padre, de mis responsabilidades como un Akashi, pero eso era un simple sueño, ya que si lo hacía al cruzar el límite de la ciudad la maldición reclamaría mi vida como suya._

\- _Atsushi, ¿Por qué? Estoy tan confundido con todo esto._

_Sintiendo la calidez de unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, levanto la vista para encontrarme con Reo, que me abraza, reconfortándome. La habitación comienza a regresar a la normalidad, los vidrios rotos recomponiéndose en una sola pieza. _

\- Kotaro.

\- ¿sí? Maestro.

\- Necesito que traigas a Tetsuya, tengo unos asuntos que tratar con él. Dile que venga a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil durante el receso.

\- Entendido. – dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

\- Preparare un poco de té. – señalo Reo, acomodándose el mechón de cabello que se escapaba.

[]

Sentado en mi asiento, como siempre, el profesor hablaba y hablaba sin parar. En realidad su clase había terminado hacia unos 15 minutos, pero nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlo, eso solo podía significar menos clases de Inglés, en el cual no era mi fuerte y esta vez no quería ni ver al profesor, mi examen no sería el mejor, tampoco el peor, pero solo verlo me hacía sentir pánico.

_Maldito inglés y sus palabras extrañas._

Me acosté en toda la superficie del escritorio, colocando mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Mirando mi guante blanco que me cubría hasta la muñeca, tanto tiempo sin utilizarlos y ahora si Akashi-kun me veía usándolo probablemente me regañaría por mi imprudencia. Al menos algo bueno era que el día había transcurrido con mayor tranquilidad de la usual. Casi era un poco extraño. Normalmente siempre encontraba algo fuera de lo normal, que era más que normal para mí.

Suspire. Viendo a través de la ventana, el cielo estaba tranquilo, no había nubes, pero un deje de parsimonia descansaba en el aire.

\- Disculpa, ¿esta Kuroko aquí?

\- Si, Kuroko-kun. – respondió, llamándome, por lo que me levante de mi asiento, encontrándome con un hombre alto de lentes, que me hacía in gesto para ir. A lo que Izuki-sensei asintió, dándome el permiso de salir.

\- ¿Hyuuga-sensei?

\- Hey, ¿qué tal estas hoy?

\- Bien, ¿Qué sucede? ¿paso algo malo? Dios, ¿es por lo de congelar las magnolias del club de botánica? Yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención, solo estornude en ellas por accidente. – excusándome. Él negó con la cabeza, por lo que callé.

\- ¿Qué? No. Aunque luego hablaremos de ello.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Solo quería decirte que Akashi necesita que vayas a la Sala del Consejo estudiantil, me dijo que tenía que hablar de algo contigo.

\- ¿le dijo sobre qué?

\- Nada. No me digas que te metiste en problemas por ayudar a otro espíritu.

Me petrifique, desviando la mirada. Aunque por mi expresión tranquila no podría notar que estaba nervioso. Solo había dos cosas de las que querría hablar y ninguna de los dos sabia como excusarlas. Primero, había metido a un bestial a mi casa. Segundo, había destruido mi casa. Tercero, notaria _ese _detalle importante. Apreté la mano, tragando en seco.

Maldije internamente. Titubeando, cambie de tema.

\- ¿Cómo esta Kiyoshi-senpai?

\- B-Bien… - cruzándose de brazos, soltando un suspiro, entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿fue al mundo espiritual?

\- Tenía que encargarse de unos asuntos.

\- Bueno, ser una de las Grandes Bestias tiene sus percas, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo está la situación?

\- Peor, creo que puede haber una rebelión entre las bestias con cola (mamíferos) y los reptiles. Menciono algo sobre un atentado contra el Rey Demonio.

\- Eso sí es grave. Supongo que nos pedirán estar más atentos, ¿verdad?

\- Si, de hecho ya se han comenzado a movilizar algunos miembros de La Orden y estamos pendientes de las órdenes del Vaticano. Hemos reforzado la barrera de la ciudad, solo por si acaso. – se acerca a la ventana, colocando los antebrazos sobre la superficie, me acerco un poco, a un lado de él, quien solo se mantiene mirando el cielo. Bueno, en realidad está mirando lo que se oculta a simple vista de los ojos humanos, la barrera, una pared invisible que se encarga de proteger y mantener purificada toda la propiedad escolar y mantener seguros a sus estudiantes.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿le pasó algo? – él se crispa, curvando los labios. Tarda unos minutos en que el silencio domina la interacción. Finalmente decide encararme, dándole la espalda a la ventana, recarga su peso sobre esta.

\- Umm, lo que te diré aún sigue siendo confidencial, pero…

\- ¿pero…?

\- Se han visto algunas cosas extrañas últimamente.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- No se ha hecho público, pero algunas personas han estado desapareciendo. Los de información se han encargado de manipular muy bien esta información. – asiento, pues entiendo que información tiene miembros en todos los sectores de servicios, vigilancia, seguridad, política, - Comenzó con vagabundos, que simplemente se desvanecían en la nada y ahora son exorcistas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Shu, se nos ha pedido mantener una mayor vigilancia entre los exorcistas novatos, no podemos seguir perdiendo miembros. La Orden está preocupada, ya que cuando encontramos los cadáveres de los Exorcistas toda su sangre y su poder han sido drenados. Incluso tratamos de examinar el rastro del alma (recreación para ver lo sucedido antes de morir o si pudo ver a su atacante) y no encontramos nada. Es como si hubieran borrado su existencia. Por eso mismo, Kuroko, ten mucho cuidado. No te confíes de extraños, por más que sean buenas tus intenciones, si algo te llegara a pasar seria…

\- Tranquilo, sensei. Estaré atento y no hare nada indebido.

\- Ok, mantenlo secreto, aun no se nos ha permitido informarles a los estudiantes, puesto que puede ser una simple suposición, ¿sí?

\- No hay problema. Nos vemos, y gracias por el aviso, tengo que regresar a mi clase.

\- Adelante, agradécele a Izuki. Espero que Akashi no te regañe demasiado.

[]

Solo quedaban 20 minutos del descanso antes de la siguiente clase y si no me encontraba con Akashi-kun antes de ello sería peor mi castigo. Además que tenía que comer algo antes de que sonara la campana. Dando pasos largos, hasta llegar a la tercera planta del edificio.

Ya no caminaba, parecía que tenía una urgencia por ir al baño más que la de ir a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Pero no podía parar el nerviosismo.

\- Oi, Kuroko, espera un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo. – escuche la voz de Kagami a un lado cuando pasaba, él me seguía el paso.

\- Lo siento, tengo un poco de prisa.

\- Solo un segundo. – era insistente, apreté los dientes.

\- Bien, dime mientras caminamos.

\- ¿conoces a un espíritu zorro? – me pregunto como si preguntara sobre el clima, titubeé, desviando la mirada.

\- Ummm, no entiendo. ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

\- Yo…

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose por detrás de nosotros, no me detuve continúe caminando a paso veloz, aun con el peso de un chico rubio sobre mi espalda. Hasta que este me detuvo, aferrándose a mi pierna. Suspire derrotado, levantándolo del piso, este me abrazo por el cuerpo, aferrándome contra su cuerpo, sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, lo que me ponía incómodo.

\- Kurokocchi. – chillo, frotando su mejilla contra la mía.

\- Kise-kun, buenos… - mis labios fueron acallados por los del más alto. Kagami se quedó completamente helado, perplejo, viendo a un lado toda la escena, no solo era un beso de labios juntos, sino que lo hacía con lengua. Lo aparte, dándole un golpe en las costillas. Él se separa, sobándose la zona afectada, mientras yo limpio mi boca, su sabor reinando en mi lengua.

\- Kuroko…cchi… eso fue tan cruel… - haciendo un pequeño drama,

\- Kise-kun, tu… - niego con la cabeza, pasándolo de largo, me encamino hacia el consejo, donde me esperan Akashi-kun y tal vez Midorima-kun. Ahora no puedo ocultar mi sonrojo. Siempre hace ese tipo de cosas, lo golpeare tan fuerte cuando termine mi sermón matutino.

Algo que no se da cuenta Kuroko es la forma en que las miradas que intercambian Kagami y Kise no son para nada agradables. Kise con un aire ladino, una mano en su cintura y una media sonrisa, Kagami apretando los puños y la mandíbula, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, un pequeño tic en su ceja en forma de V.


	5. Chapter 5

[Capitulo 2 – Sombras – La Guardia de Kaijou]

Despertando de su estado de estupefacción, Kagami reacciono, acercándose a la esfera flotante.

\- ¿Qué? Tenemos que sacarlo.

\- ¡Espera! – advirtió Kise, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando este puso sus manos encima de la masa gelatinosa, unos largos tentáculos lo envolvieron, levantándolo en el aire, lo agito un momento, para después lanzarlo contra el ventanal, estrellándolo. Los pedazos de vidrio salieron. Kagami gruño, apretando la mandíbula. Una gran llamarada salió de su boca, chamuscando la esfera.

Pero no fue suficiente para hacer que le soltara. Aplicando más presión, los tentáculos comenzaron a cerrarse, estrujándolo. Casi podía sentir todo su cuerpo tensarse por la presión aplastante.

Kise no se quedó atrás, al ver que Kagami no se liberara, lanzo un par de llamaradas de sus dedos, haciendo que los tentáculos se hicieran cenizas. Lo libero, Kagami recobro la compostura, un poco molesto por haber sido salvado por Kise, pero se ocuparía de ello después.

\- Escucha, no me agradas, y sé que yo tampoco soy una pieza de porcelana, pero... – hizo una pausa, la vista de Kise fija en la esfera que parecía agitarse. Mordiéndose el labio por dentro - …Kurokocchi es toda la familia que tengo, así que ayúdame con esto. ¿sí?

\- Tsk, yo también tengo mis asuntos con Kuroko. Y no está en mis planes que él sea la comida de ninguna umbra (sombra). No lo hago por ninguno de los dos, lo hago por mí mismo. ¿entendido?

\- Lo que sea. – Kise sonrió – ataquemos juntos. ¡AHORA!

\- ¡OSH!

Ambos espíritus lanzaron una enorme llamarada desde sus manos, cubriendo todo el pasillo en llamas. Pero algo repelió ambos ataques, haciendo que las lenguas de fuego salieran por los marcos de las ventanas destrozados. El fuego fue disipado en un instante. Kagami se quedó de piedra al ver la figura de un sujeto frente a él, el flequillo cayendo cubriéndole el lado izquierdo. Trago en seco al ver como sus llamas eran repelidas y se esfumaban en un cumulo.

\- Hola, Taiga – pronuncio el nombre de este, en un tono que el otro sintió un escalofrió, Kise noto la tensión entra ambos sujetos, y por la forma en que se miraban, había asuntos pendientes. Interrumpió lo que debía ser alguna clase de reencuentro amistoso (o no).

\- No sé quién seas, pero… estas en mi camino. ¡Quítate! – amenazo Kise, pero Tatsuya se negó a moverse, colocándose en el frente de él.

\- No creo que eso sea conveniente. Lo necesitamos. Si se atreven a interferir en los planes de mi maestro, yo… - no dijo más, puesto que Kise le ataco, soltándole un golpe directo a la cara. Lo esquivo, pero aun en el momento, Kise logro girar, dándole una patada contra el pecho. Tatsuya salió despedido contra el techo del pasillo, destruyendo una de las lámparas.

\- Kagami, encárgate de sacar a Kurokocchi de esa cosa. Yo me encargo de este sujeto. – dijo en tono serio, Kagami tenía asuntos pendientes con Tatsuya, pero los resolvería más tarde, Kuroko estaba en peligro de ser devorado por esa cosa. No podía dejar que se lo comiera, él era su única oportunidad de lograr contactar con su padre. Chasqueando la lengua, acepto, pero decidió advertirle a Kise de Tatsuya.

\- Pero Tatsuya es…. – acalló al ver como de por debajo de la cadera de Kise, tres colas doradas salían, agitándose divertidas. Las orejas encima de su cabeza, las garras por igual.

\- ¿Tatsuya es…? ¿peligroso? no me subestimen. Yo también soy alguien peligroso. – sonrió, torciendo el gesto. Embistiendo al chico de flequillo, Tatsuya trató de retenerlo con una barrera, pero kise la destruyo al atravesarla con sus garras, tomándolo de la garganta. Kise lo tiro al suelo, sin soltar el agarre, y comenzó a arrastrarlo por todo el piso.

Bufando, Kagami se acercó nuevamente a la umbra, que esta vez estaba en compañía de un pequeño que la acariciaba como si fuera una mascota. El niño levanto la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos completamente inexpresivos, era como si estuvieran muertos.

\- Onii-chan, juguemos un poco. – la voz del niño se distorsionaba, como si fueran dos voces al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Q-Qué…?

El cuerpo del niño se torció de una forma que parecería imposible, partiéndose por la mitad. Abrió la boca lo más que pudo, Kagami vio como el cuerpo del chico cambiaba, las manos alargándose, largas cuchillas saliendo desde los antebrazos, parecidas a las de una mantis. Desde el interior de la boca, bien se podía ver lo que parecía un ojo enorme saliendo, rompiendo sus labios para sobresalir de la cavidad. La parte baja de la cadera desapareció tras una larga cola reptilita salió. En su pecho, una pequeña grieta con varios dientes afilados, inquietos. Kagami trago en seco.

\- ¿jugar contigo? Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para mocosos. – saltando encima de él, soltándole una bola de fuego directo a lo que alguna vez había sido su cabeza y ahora era un ojo enorme. La bestia retrocedió ante el fuego, pero igual ataco, tratando de rebañar a Kagami con sus cuchillas. Arriba, abajo, en medio, ambas cuchillas moviéndose coordinadas para no dejar que el tigre tuviera una oportunidad, y al mismo tiempo sin dejarlo que cometiera un error, puesto que su cuello dependía de su concentración.

Chocando contra el muro, no se había dado cuenta que lo había hecho retroceder hasta tal lugar. Encontrándose con todas sus opciones reducidas a solo una; atacar directamente.

De sus manos comenzaron a emanar llamas, arremolinándose. Solo tenía un ataque.

Ambas cuchillas se clavaron en sus hombros, gruño por el dolor de estas cortando su piel, pero no dudo en cuanto fue levantado del suelo, para acercarlo a la abertura que considero era la boca de la cosa. Alargando su mano, metiendo hasta el codo, una chispa en su interior. Las llamas salieron por el otro lado contrario, atravesando a la criatura. Todo el cuerpo de Kagami comenzó a envolverse en llamas, apretando el cuerpo de la bestia, que ahora clavaba sus cuchillas en la espalda del tigre, tratando de hacer que le liberara, pero esos esfuerzos eran en vano. Kagami no le soltaba, un rugido de dolor, la bestia comenzó a ser consumida por las llamas y en segundos fue desapareciendo. Partiéndolo por la mitad, el cuerpo vuelto una brasa, cayó al suelo y se despedazo en fragmentos negros de ceniza.

Soltando un suspiro, paso su dorso por encima de su labio, tratando de quitarse el aroma a carne quemada. Arrugando la nariz. Aun no terminaba. Tenía trabajo que hacer y después encargarse de Tatsuya.

Lo primordial era sacar a Kuroko de esa cosa. Y sabía muy bien cómo hacer que la umbra lo regresara (vomitara).

Se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba la esfera. Esquivando los tentáculos que salían de nuevo, agachándose. Logro posicionarse encima de ella. Metiendo las manos nuevamente, usando sus poderes de fuego para envolverla.

La umbra comenzó a agitarse, perdiendo su forma esférica. Aplicando más presión y usando más fuego hasta que los mismos interruptores anti incendio se activaron. En unos segundos, la umbra comenzó a mostrar pequeñas grietas por todas partes.

Un CRACK. Y todo el pasillo se bañó con un líquido oscuro. La sangre de la umbra ensuciaba las paredes y casi todo el cuerpo de Kagami.

En medio, donde había estado flotando la umbra, el cuerpo de Kuroko, inmóvil. Corrió a socorrerlo, tomándolo en sus brazos. Comenzó a palmearle la mejilla, espabilándolo.

Golpecitos, pellizcos, una bofetada que suena. Kuroko abre los ojos, escupiendo un líquido oscuro. Kagami suspira, aliviado y lo estrecha contra su cuerpo. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por su reacción. Le ayuda a ponerse de pie.

\- Kagami-kun… – aun tosiendo, escupiendo lo negro que sale de su interior. Tragó demasiado.

Una explosión. Kise entra por la ventana, estrellándose contra la pared. Kagami cubre a Kuroko con su cuerpo de los escombros que salen volando tras la destrucción.

\- Maldito… - gruñe Kise, levantándose de nuevo. Unas llamas pequeñas aparecen alrededor de él, saliendo disparadas hacia Tatsuya, que no hace más que repelerlas. Sin causarle daño alguno. - Tsk, bien. Parece que no tengo otra opción - Kise se siente frustrado. Viendo que Kuroko ya está fuera de la umbra, ahora necesitan atenderlo. Acercando su pequeña pulsera de cuentas de color azul frente a sus labios – _Kaijou-Eskorte_ – pronuncia por lo bajo, soplando suavemente. Las cuentas comienzan a brillar.

Cinco figuras aparecen frente a ellos. Los guardianes de Kaijou, los guerreros que han jurado defender al Dios Zorro Kise Ryouta. Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori, Nakamura y Hayakawa. Vistiendo sus trajes de color azul oscuro.

El primero en intervenir al ver el ataque directo de Tatsuya, un rayo purpura, es Kasamatsu, bloqueando el ataque. El siguiente en atacar es Moriyama, rompiendo la distancia con un salto en el aire, da una media vuelta y lo ataca directamente. Rasgando parte de su cuerpo y ropas. Los cortes con profundos.

Tatsuya retrocede lo suficiente, en un solo movimiento los ataques que realizaron fue una combinación de defensa y ataque. Apretando la mandíbula, se da cuenta que su duelo con Kagami tendrá tiempo más tarde.

Comienza a retroceder, adentrándose en el paisaje urbano. Kasamatsu les hace una seña a los dos últimos (Nakamura y Hayakawa) para que le sigan, manteniendo la máxima comunicación. Asienten y le persiguen.

\- Gracias, Kasamatsu-san… - dice Kise, siendo ayudado por este a levantarse cuando le tiende la mano, para después darle un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Serás! ¡Nos hubieras convocado antes! – gruñendo, molesto.

\- Lo siento, por favor. ¿podrías checar a Kurokocchi? – señalando a su amigo que aún se aferraba al hombro de Kagami.

Kasamatsu asintió y se acercó al más pequeño, tomándolo del mentón. Coloco su mano en la frente de este, analizándolo con la mirada.

\- No hay nada malo. Los restos de la umbra han desaparecido. Tal vez porque es un exorcista, su cuerpo rechaza la oscuridad fervientemente. Estarás bien – revolviendo sus cabellos, sonrió. Para luego dirigirse hacia Kise – ¿y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Problemas.

\- Kasamatsu-san, la escuela está bajo ataque. Alguien penetro la barrera.

\- ¿alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde está Akashi?

\- No tengo idea, pero los demás estudiantes están en peligro. No creo que solo sea un ataque al azar.

\- Entiendo, lo primero, tenemos que reagruparnos. Revisaremos los salones. Moriyama, Kobori y yo nos encargaremos de revisar este edificio. Kise, el pelirrojo y tu encárguense del que esta junto, ¿sí?

\- Entendido. – asintieron todos, Kagami un poco fastidiado por ser llama "el pelirrojo".

\- Si sucede algo no duden en llamarnos.

Los dos grupos se separaron.

[Sala de Profesores – Riko]

Dejando caer su termo, ese fue el único sonido. Se cubrió la boca, acercándose al primer cuerpo que encontró en el suelo, que fue e de Hyuuga, sacudiéndolo, este no respondió. Acercándose a su pecho, el sonido de su corazón era normal y seguía respirando. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Pero tal escena no era tan común.

Todos. Absolutamente todos los profesores estaban tirados en el suelo, inconscientes.

No hacía más de 15 minutos todos estaban tranquilos, conversando, bebiendo café…

Se detuvo, revisando la cafetera. La acerco un poco a su nariz, inhalando un poco, leve, de somnífero. No lo habían puesto todo, era solo un poco, lo suficiente como para hacerte desmayar. Al parecer todos habían sido drogados.

Un rugido desde el pasillo llamo su atención, asomando solo la cabeza por el filo de la puerta. Un enorme naiko apareció al final, arrastrándose, sus pisadas retumbando, mientras abría su gran hocico.

\- Maldición – dijo entre dientes, apretando las manos, podía sentir su uña del dedo pulgar clavarse en su palma. Alargando la mano frente a ella, una larga vara de metal apareció, tomándola por el medio, comenzó a girarla, sin ninguna dificultad, cuando el naiko salió contra ella. Planto la vara en el suelo, usándola como apoyo, giró y salto encima del naiko, calvándole la punta de la vara encima del ojo. Un gruñido de dolor, la bestia se agito, zarandeándose, se golpeaba contra las paredes en señal de quitarse a la profesora de encima. Presiono más fuerte, atravesándole la cabeza. Debajo de la bestia, donde había atravesado la vara, una punta triangular rompía el suelo.

Una vara, lanza y bastón de tres piezas. Su arma.

Unos perros negros comenzaron a salir de la superficie de las paredes, gruñéndole a la profesora, que no hacía más que sonreír, divertida. Tenía tiempo que no podía mostrar sus habilidades con su arma.

Extendiéndolo frente a ella, dos navajas salieron en las puntas. Transformándola en una lanza de dos puntas.

\- Vengan por mí. No dejare que se acerquen a mis compañeros.

Cerró la puerta, dibujando un símbolo alrededor. Una pequeña ventisca y la puerta quedo protegida por una barrera invisible que solo ella podía remover.

Las bestias la atacaron, como si fuera caminando normalmente, dándole un giro a su bastón, los cuerpos de las bestias cayeron a sus costados, rebanados por la mitad. Uno fue atravesado por la punta, estrellándolo contra la pared, se deshizo en cenizas oscuras.

Sonido de pasos apresurados detrás de ella. Un escalofrió. Se giró, alargando su arma contra el dueño de las pisadas. Encontrándose con tres estudiantes (kagami, Kuroko y Kise), la punta de su lanza por debajo del mentón del pelirrojo, a escasos centímetros de su garganta. Kagami trago en seco, agradeciendo que la mujer tuviera un gran control y no le rebanara la garganta de un movimiento.

Riko bajo el arma al reconocer a los dos junto al pelirrojo.

\- Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun, ¿y…?

\- Kagami Taiga.

\- El nuevo. Ya veo.

\- Riko-sensei tenemos problemas. ¿Dónde están los demás profesores? – Riko se giró a la puerta. Señalando con los dedos índice y de en medio juntos, los giro sobre la cerradura, como si fueran una llave y la puerta se abrió, removiendo la barrera.

\- Todos están iguales; desmayados.

\- No puede ser cierto. Hay que despertarlos.

\- Ya lo intente. Están drogados con un somnífero que no logro reconocer.

\- ¿no hay forma alguna? Kuroko, si estamos bajo ataque no tardaran en llegar a nosotros. Lo mejor es salir de la propiedad.

\- ¿Qué? ¿estás loco, Kagami-kun? No voy a dejar a nadie atrás.

\- Tsk, usa la cabeza. No estamos en posición y con los mayores noqueados no hay nada que podamos hacer nosotros 4. A menos que quieras que vomiten el veneno, lo cual no creo posible. – rio en broma Kagami, pero Kuroko pareció encontrar una luz entre sus palabras.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- ¿Qué debemos irnos?

\- No, no, lo otro. Hacerlos vomitar.

\- Era solo una forma de hablar.

\- Riko-sensei, tengo una idea. ¿tienes algo de comida tuya?

\- ¿Por qué siento un ligero malestar cuando mencionas vomitar y mi comida juntos?

\- Lo siento, pero necesitamos su comida. Si lo que dicen del festival del año pasado es verdad, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad. ¿podría hacer alguna clase de medicina para recuperar la vitalidad?

\- ¿algo así como una proteína? Tal vez. Dame 5 minutos, pero no tengo el suficiente fuego, sería un recipiente muy grande el que prepararía y tendría que usar una llama grande.

\- Kagami-kun. Por favor.

\- Tsk, ustedes. Yo me encargare de crear el fuego.

\- Ok. Kise-kun, tu encárgate de evacuar a los estudiantes por los túneles. Hay varios refugios debajo de la escuela, estarán seguros ahí. Nadie más que exorcistas pueden usarlos, así que ten cuidado de no entrar en ellos. Yo me encargare de proteger a los senseis, ¿sí?

\- Cuenta conmigo Kurokocchi.

\- Bien, se han metido con nuestra escuela, es hora de que sepan que los Exorcistas de Teiko no se quedaran de brazos cruzados. Démosles una lección – declaro el más pequeño de todos, con una media sonrisa. Riko, Kagami y Kise asintieron. Todos encargándose de sus respectivas labores.

\- _Kasamatsu-san, tenemos que llevar a los estudiantes a los túneles. Ahí estarán a salvo en los refugios._

\- Entendido. En el segundo edificio solo había un salón, al parecer todos los demás estaban en el gimnasio, pero hay un profesor y un exorcista de clase 2.

\- _Midorimacchi._

\- Supongo.

\- _Está bien. él se encargara, tiene a Takaocchi con él. _

\- Entendido. Nos veremos en los túneles después de que hayamos terminado de evacuar los salones.

\- _Háganlo. Yo también estoy en ello. _

Kise fue rápido a ayudar a los estudiantes que se escondían en los salones, resguardándose bajo barreras, que aunque débiles, al juntar todas las fuerzas y rezos de los estudiantes podían mantenerle a raya a las gárgolas.

Agitando el dedo en el aire, varias llamas doradas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo, y encima de las gárgolas. Lanzando la primera que flotaba encima de su dedo, las demás hicieron lo mismo y destruyeron los cuerpos de piedra de las gárgolas. Eliminándolas en segundos.

\- Vamos, dense prisa.

\- Kise-kun, esas cosas… - Kise les miro, obviamente eran menos que novatos, aprendices que solo conocían que eran exorcistas y jamás habían tenido que enfrentarse con algún demonio o espíritu oscuro.

Y aunque Kuroko era nombrado Exorcista Novato tenía más experiencia en el campo que cualquiera de ellos.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Tenía que darse prisa con la evacuación.

\- Tranquilos, tenemos que llegar al refugio que se encuentra debajo. ¿entienden? Quédense detrás de mí y no se separen. ¿sí? Aún tenemos que ayudar a los demás que están en este piso. Así que mantengan la barrera a su alrededor, yo me encargo de los demonios.

\- Sí.

[Laboratorio – Riko &amp; Kagami]

Justo como Kuroko había dicho, Kagami resultaba bastante útil. No solo para ayudarle a preparar la medicina, sino también para pelear. Tres gárgolas y un maco que los atacaron, Riko se encargó de las gárgolas y Kagami frio al simio al destruirle la cabeza con sus llamas. Apretándole las sienes con ambas palmas, el fuego lo consumió y su cuerpo, desde los hombros a los pies, cayó al suelo.

Después de arrojar esto y el otro en el interior de la enorme olla. El pelirrojo comenzó a calentarla con sus propias llamas que salían de sus manos. Riko utilizo el termo y lo lleno completamente con su curry.

Aun se sentía ofendida, pero si era lo suficientemente bueno para sanarlos bien podía hacerlo.

[Kuroko]

Sacando dos pergaminos, los coloque en el suelo, recitando un viejo cantico budista. Un pequeño gato de color naranja apareció sobre uno de los pergaminos y en el otro nigou, agitando su cola al reconocerme.

\- Ok, chicos, necesito que me ayuden. Tange – dije, señalándole al gato en la dirección derecha – encárgate de vigilar el pasillo derecho, destrúyelos como lo desees. Nigou, pasillo izquierdo. Puedes jugar lo que quieras con ellos.

Ambas mascotas asintieron y en un segundo tomaron sus verdaderas formas, Tange llegándome a la cadera, nigou topándose con el techo al incrementar su estatura. Nigou y Tange mirándose, como diciéndose "yo acabare con mas que tu".

Rodé los ojos, soltando un suspiro. Haciendo aparecer mi arma en mi mano. Revise las balas, el cargador estaba bien. No tenía más agua bendita, así que me las apañaría solamente con balas y pergaminos y mis dos fieles ayudantes del día de hoy.

[TODA LA PROPIEDAD – ALTOPARLANTES]

Un sonido estático resonó por todos los pasillos, similar al que hace la tiza cuando la pasas lentamente sobre el pizarrón. Y después el carraspeo de una voz al otro lado del micrófono se escuchó.

\- _Bueno, me gustaría darles un bonito anuncio matutino. Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, ríndanse ahora mismo. O…_

Una pausa prolongada, el sonido del artefacto siendo movido de un lugar a otro. Todos atentos, sin bajar la guardia, lo siguiente fue el sonido de un grito fuerte. Un sonido que solo podía ser hecho por alguien en completo sufrimiento.

Todos quedaron inmóviles, escuchando los alaridos del muchacho al otro lado. Kuroko podía reconocer la voz, Sakurai.

\- _… __los pobres chicos que tenemos aquí morirán uno por uno. Su decisión. Tienen 15 minutos para decidir._

[Patio – Takao &amp; Hanamiya]

Los ataques no cesaban entre ambos espíritus. La superficie del suelo estaba devastada, Takao lanzando una ráfaga que empujaba a Hanamiya contra la pared, restringiéndole el movimiento, sus ataques no salían. Hanamiya lanzándole veneno en cualquier oportunidad, pero no lograba más que destruir parte de sus ropas.

De un momento a otro Hanamiya lo golpeo fuerte en el rostro y Takao se lo regreso, tomándolo de los cabellos, arrojándolo contra un árbol. Hanaiya escupió, liberando un cumulo de veneno, que hizo que las plantas perdieran la vida, las hojas secándose instantáneamente.

Sus uñas largas saliendo de sus dedos. Ataco a Takao directamente, tratando de darle una tajada con las uñas, estas pasaron a pocos centímetros de su rostro, dejándole un pequeño corte.

Hanamiya sonrió al ver que lo había herido, mínimo, pero suficiente.

\- Este combate termina aquí. Después de recibir mi ataque no podrás moverte y lentamente iras muriendo, pajarito.

\- ¿uh? ¿este corte? No es nada. Ahora te enseñare a quién demonios le estas diciendo pajarito – Musito las palabras en tono neutro, limpiándose la sangre de la mejilla en sus ropas. Alargo ambas manos arriba, entrecerrando los ojos, controlando su respiración.

Hanamiya decidió volver a atacar, lo haría callar esa boca insubordinada. Necesitaba modales el sujeto y que mejor que enseñarle a guardar silencio arrebatándole la lengua con las uñas.

Pero antes de seguir con su ataque, el aire comenzó a jalarlo. Arremolinándose, un enorme remolino se creó, absorbiéndolo. Hanamiiya trataba de oponerse a la fuerza de este, pero era en vano. Siendo tragado por completo. Su grito fue acallado, mientras el polvo, hojas, ramas y otras cosas eran igualmente engullidos.

Moviendo sus manos en forma de un círculo encima de él, Takao continuo controlando la dirección. Deteniéndose, alargo las manos hacia adelante. El cuerpo de Hanamiya salió disparado contra el suelo, ahogándose su gemido de dolor.


	6. Chapter 6

[Capitulo 2 – Sombras – Aomine Daiki]

Colocándose de pie, molesto, el juego con Takao le había aburrido al principio, pero ahora no podía simplemente dejarlo así, no después de que le avergonzara, a él, a Hanamiya Makoto.

Hanamiya libero una gran nube de veneno, que salía por todas partes de su cuerpo. Cubriendo todo el terreno del patio con este. Takao se cubrió. Emprendiendo el vuelo, dejando la tierra por el cielo. Sus alas alargándose, manteniéndolo estable en el aire.

Desde el cielo, Takao podía ver toda la plaza, pero era cubierta por la nube oscura de veneno. Nada más que cúmulos vaporosos era lo que tenían en la mira. Incluso con su vista de Halcón.

\- Bien, si así quieres jugar. – extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante, dos remolinos salieron desde sus manos, comenzando a dispersar las nubes de veneno que había debajo de él.

Pero cuando el humo desapareció, no había más que el suelo. Ni una sombra de Hanamiya. Recorriendo el terreno con la mirada, no lo encontraba. Lo encontraba difícil de creer, a menos que el espíritu pudiera volverse invisible.

\- Maldición, deja de esconderte.

\- ¿Quién dijo que me estaba escondiendo? – el susurro de las palabras llego tan cerca que de no ser por sus buenos reflejos el golpe le hubiera arrebatado el ala izquierda. Una gran herida en el ala, Takao chillo de dolor, retrocediendo, pero Hanamiya no le permitió hacerlo, avanzando con un simple movimiento, una patada justo en el costado derecho que Takao no pudo detener, empujándolo lejos, el sonido del hueso de su extremidad zafándose, haciéndole perder el control. Su cuerpo comenzó a desplomarse desde las alturas directo hacia el suelo.

Impactando fuerte. Se levantó, tosiendo por el cumulo de polvo a su alrededor. Agitando sus alas para dispersar el polvo. Se dio cuenta que había aterrizado fuera de la propiedad escolar, en alguna parte donde comenzaba el bosque. Se había alejado demasiado. Apenas podía sentir la presencia de su maestro, Shin-chan.

Un leve dolor en el medio del ala, y una mancha de sangre que salía de esta zona. Apretó la mandíbula, el dolor era demasiado intenso, después de todo, sus alas eran su poder. Produciéndole un dolor en toda la espalda, lo mejor era guardarlas o serian una desventaja si Hanamiya seguía cerca.

Iba a hacerlo cuando notó como su cuerpo se paralizaba. Sus manos parecían engarrotarse, y sus piernas entumidas, el leve mareo que hacía que todo le diera vueltas. Sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en el centro de la mano. No pudo seguir manteniéndose en pie y cayó al suelo, completamente distendido, incluso sus alas alargadas. Parecía una mosca en una telaraña.

Girándose al oír el sonido de las ramas moverse, una figura con capa apareció, trayendo consigo en la mano derecha una larga daga que fácilmente podría pasar como un brazo de un niño. Intento alejarse, pero todo lo que podía hacer era removerse en el suelo como una tortuga.

Mirándole fijamente. El sujeto se agacho, tomándole del mentón. La sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios le produjo un escalofrió, en especial cuando paso la punta de la daga sobre la herida en su rostro, acariciándole la pequeña línea, que debió haberse cerrado hacia unos minutos atrás.

Tragó en seco, mirándole fijamente. No podía llamar a Shin-chan ahora, no solo su cuerpo había sido paralizado. A penas y podía sentir el vínculo entre ellos dos.

\- Oh, no, no, no. Te lo advertí, ¿verdad? Que el juego había terminado. – el arma fue descendiendo, hasta alcanzar por debajo de su mentón, provocando un leve temblor en su mandíbula, Takao continuo.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Qué clase de magia estas utilizando?

\- ¿magia? Ummm, veamos. – se levantó, alejándose de Takao. Dando pasos alrededor de un círculo invisible. Se giró hacia Takao, colocando la mano derecha sobre su cintura, levantando una ceja, torciendo le gesto en una media sonrisa – No es magia, pajarito, es solo mi personalidad paralizante.

\- ¿De que estas…? – viendo como un humo oscuro salía de la parte trasera de Hanamiya, algo en su espalda se removía bruscamente. Hanamiya volvió a sonreír ante la cara estupefacta del chico Halcón. Quitándose la gabardina, su larga y gran cola salió de su escondite, revelándose. Un puntiagudo y filoso aguijón al final de la larga extremidad.

\- Normalmente me gusta jugar con mis presas. El saber que un ave será comido por alguien como yo, eso elevara mis puntos de popularidad. Aunque admitámoslo, no tenía ninguna opción en contra mía. – se agacha, pero en lugar de clavar su aguijón, decide divertirse un poco más, clavándole la daga en el ala lastimada. Un movimiento giratorio sobre la herida, produciéndole el máximo del dolor a Takao, quien no se contiene de soltar un fuerte y poderoso grito. - ¿te duele? Nah, esto no es nada. Una vez que te inyecte mi veneno dejaras de sentir absolutamente todo, aunque dudo que resistas el dolor previo cuando ingrese en tu sistema.

Su cola se enredó alrededor del cuello de Takao, levantándolo del suelo, Hanamiya sonrió al ver como las lágrimas escurrían del rostro del más pequeño, y su mandíbula se mantenía tensa. Sus brazos y piernas parecían sin vida, que era en parte al veneno que te vuelve un simple costal.

Apretó más el agarre de su cola, haciendo que Takao comenzara a sacudirse por el dolor y por el bloqueo en su respiración. Liberando un poco. El suspiro de la boca de Takao, un poco aliviado. Hanamiya volvió a presionar, quería ver más expresiones divertidas. Y aunque Takao luchaba por mover aunque sea una mano para defenderse, le era imposible. Su mente se estaba nublando por la falta de oxígeno.

"Voy a perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento" pensó, apretando la mandíbula.

Hanamiya sonrió, si apretaba un poco más, podría partirle el cuello. Seria lindo ver como una cabeza pierde su soporte.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta sino hasta que una flecha se clavó en su pecho. Girándose para encontrar al dueño de la flecha. Frunciendo el entrecejo. Tres más salieron disparadas contra él. Logró desviar dos, pero una de ellas se clavó en su brazo. Gruñendo por el dolor, liberó a Takao. Dejándolo caer al suelo. Retrocedió. Tratando de sacarse la flecha del brazo.

\- ¿Quién eres? Maldito – escupiendo a un lado. Se saca la flecha, notando como un humo sale de la herida. - Agua bendita. Exorcista. ¿acaso no sabes quién soy yo? – bramó, molesto. Apretando la mano por el dolor que recorría toda su extremidad.

\- El Rey Araña, Hanamiya Makoto – dijo Midorima, ajustándose los anteojos. El sujeto llamado se giró hacia él, esbozando una media sonrisa. Regresando su aguijón detrás de su espalda, agitándose divertido por esperar a lanzar contra alguien más. – aléjate de mi compañero. – apuntándole nuevamente con la flecha en su arco.

\- Shin-chan, viniste. – dijo, casi lloriqueando de felicidad ante la figura del de cabello verde.

\- Ow, que lindo de tu parte venir por tu mascota. Espero que tu dures más tiempo que él.

\- No tardare mucho. Has invadido propiedad de la Orden, sin mencionar que has herido a mi compañero, lo que me da la autorización para matarte sin tener que purificarte.

\- Oh, ¿harías eso por mí? Que considerado de tu parte. No juegues conmigo. Ustedes los exorcistas son tan creídos. Es hora de que alguien te ponga en tu lugar, escoria.

\- Basta de plática. Acepta tu castigo.

Lanzando la flecha, Hanamiya dio un salto al aire, esquivándola. Fue directo contra Midorima, atacando con su aguijón, el más alto logro esquivarlo. Transformando su arco en su guadaña. Propinando un movimiento en forma de curva, rasgando el pecho del espíritu, quien cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Una mancha de sangre salpicando la tierra debajo de él.

Midorima se reacomodo, recobrando la postura. Viendo como el espíritu se mantenía aun en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, bramando cuanta palabra obscena se supiera. Tomando la guadaña con ambas manos, se acercó al espíritu, hasta estar frente a él, midiendo con exactitud que tanto debía apartarse para poder cortar su cabeza. Estaba molesto, lo que le había hecho a Takao era imperdonable. Su espíritu era imprudente y molesto por su ruidosa actitud, pero no merecía el daño causado. Apretando la mandíbula levanto la guadaña y abanico, dirigiendo la punta de esta contra el cuello de Hanamiya.

Esperando ver como la cabeza del otro rodaba por el suelo, su brazo se detuvo a mitad del camino, quedando a escasos centímetros del cuello de este. Todo su cuerpo estaba paralizado. Apretando la mandíbula, ninguno de sus músculos respondía, el único movimiento eran sus ojos.

\- Tsk, ya era hora de que vinieras, maestro. – diciendo esto último con cierta repulsión.

Midorima se dirigió hacia donde pudo sentir la gran cantidad de energía arremolinándose. Casi tragándose la lengua cuando dos figuras salieron de entre las sombras, uno vistiendo una capucha que le cubría el rostro, pero su estatura era ya atemorizante. El otro era unos centímetros más pequeño, y su cabello caía sobre sus costados como una cortina, un coqueto lunar cerca del parpado, este último sujeto mantenía la palma abierta hacia Midorima, siguiendo la dirección de sus dedos, pudo notar como unos hilos delgados estaban sujetándole. Pero había algo más que las simples restricciones, sentía la cabeza darle vuelta. ¿Veneno?

Viendo como el sujeto más alto removía su capucha hacia atrás, su largo cabello lila, desordenado, pero igual que el otro, solo que un poco más largo hasta los hombros, cayo, cubriéndole la nuca y reposando sobre sus hombros. Una expresión serena, que no dejaba entrever si estaba feliz, preocupado, triste, o molesto. Era casi monótona.

Midorima pronuncio el nombre del sujeto, puesto que lo conocía de su pasado, y aunque jamás creía volver a verle, ahí estaba. Frente a él, y al parecer, era uno de los responsables de toda esta artimaña. – _Murasakiba… - _los ojos de color lila se posaron sobre su figura, podía decirse que sentía la presión. Un severo golpe en su cuerpo, que lo hizo caer de rodillas. ¿Magia? Negó. _No, energía física*._ Podía sentir la presión en su cuerpo, casi robándole el aliento. Apretando las manos. Las pulsaciones contra sus sienes fueran haciéndose más leves. Sin previo aviso la presión desapareció cuando el peli lila desenfoco su mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, casi como si hubiera recibido un dolor. El azabache que le acompañaba se colocó frente a él, colocando un brazo para dejarlo detrás de él.

\- Lo siento, pero había algunos asuntos pendientes. Más bien, un familiar indeseado. Maestro, encárguese de Hanamiya-san, por favor.

\- ¿Qué hay de ellos, Muro-chin?

\- Los tengo bien controlados.

\- Está bien. Hanamiya, regresa a tu lugar de origen y permanece ahí hasta que tus heridas hayan sanado, o cuando yo requiera de nuevo tus servicios. Zurückfahren* – diciendo esto último, con su mano en dirección al sujeto tirado en el suelo. Un sello apareció debajo de su cuerpo, iluminando el lugar, la figura de este comenzó a desaparecer hasta solo quedar el polvo que se había agitado. Los trazos desaparecieron de la tierra.

Yendo desde donde el espíritu había desaparecido hacia Midorima, la expresión del más alto se ensombreció un poco, provocándole cierto repelús al peli verde. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de deshacer lo que lo mantenía estático como una maldita piedra inservible.

\- Tú, sino fuera por ti, Aka-chin seria mío. – dijo el más alto, comenzando a dar vueltas a su alrededor, con pasos lentos. Aunque no podía girarse para encararlo, bien que podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Murasakibara sobre él. – Bien, yo también te hace sentir el dolor de ver cómo te arrebatan a alguien. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada. ¿verdad, Taka-chin? – al pronunciar el nombre del azabache, Midorima forcejeo nuevamente. Notando como el más alto se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil de Takao en el suelo, aun totalmente paralizado, igual o peor que él.

\- Alé-Aléjate…- sintiendo como si su dentadura estuviera pegada, no podía pronunciar palabra. Viendo cómo se colocaba sobre el cuerpo de Takao, mirándole, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

\- Shin-chan, está bien. todo está bien. Creare una distracción, así, mientras podrás escapar.

\- ¿estás loco? no lo conoces, él es…

\- No importa. Prometí que te protegería, ¿no? Este tipo es muy fuerte.

\- Mayor razón por la que no debes enfrentarte tú solo a él. Tengo una idea. Pero nos dará tiempo. Nos sacare de esto. ¿sí?

\- B-Bien. sino funciona yo hare mi movimiento.

\- Funcionará.

Inhalando profundamente, las palabras mágicas siendo recitadas mentalmente, sin perder tiempo al ver como el ala de Takao era forzada a salir, tomándola, mientras sostenía una daga para cortarla. La mirada de Takao casi al borde de las lágrimas, con los parpados completamente abiertos. Apretó los parpados, tensando todo su cuerpo, la energía saliendo desde lo más profundo de su interior.

Magia antigua. Rápidamente un pequeño vórtice de aire comenzó a arremolinarse alrededor de su cuerpo, provocando que el polvo se levantara. Abrió los ojos de a golpe, dejando salir toda su energía. Las ráfagas salieron dispersadas en una onda expansiva. Murasakibara recibió parte de ella, siendo empujado contra un árbol, Himuro igual, haciéndole perder la concentración, puesto necesitaba proteger a su maestro. Liberando a Midorima de su control, comenzó a correr hacia donde había visto a su maestro aterrizar.

Midorima aprovechó el momento, Takao agito las alas, aunque estaba débil, los levanto a ambos del suelo. Emprendiendo el vuelo, Midorima aferrado a su mano, alejándose del peligro. Ambos suspiraron, aliviados. Ya alejándose lo suficiente de Murasakibara.

Socorriendo a su maestro tras el pequeño ataque del espíritu. Corrió a ayudarle a levantarse, este negó con su mano, indicándole que no dejara escapar a los otros dos. Asintió, corriendo tras de ellos, viendo cómo iban ya a mitad de vuelo.

\- ¡No se los permitiré! – bramo Himuro, alargando su mano hacia adelante. Unas largas estacas de acero salieron disparadas hacia ellos. Sin dejar de mandar más.

Takao y Midorima apenas podía mantenerse en el aire, con tantos proyectiles contra ellos. Midorima se aferraba a Takao, quien por nada del mundo parecía soltar su mano y dejarle caer a una muerte segura.

Sin embargo, a pesar de poder esquivar la mayoría, una de las estacas furtivas logro asestarle un golpe a su ala derecha. Haciéndole perder el equilibrio, chillo de dolor cuando lo atravesó. Ambos chicos cayeron desde lo más alto. Takao logro hacerse con el cuerpo de Midorima, envolviéndolo entre sus alas para protegerlo del impacto.

Un cumulo de polvo y el sonido de los cuerpos contra el suelo le indico a Himuro que había acertado.

\- ¡Los tengo! Maestro, vamos.

\- Muro-chin, esta vez voy a matarlos a los dos. – una enorme hacha apareció en su mano, apretando el mango, mientras su ceño se fruncía, dándole un aspecto aterrador. Himuro le siguió, indicándole el camino.

Removiéndose en el suelo, moviendo las extremidades que le abrazaban. Algo cálido sobre sus manos, levanto la vista a ellas, notando la mancha de sangre. Observando el cuerpo de Takao, sus alas estaban lastimadas, y su cuerpo no estaba mejor.

\- Idiota, ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en protegerme? Esa caída no me habría hecho nada…

\- Aun así. Shin-chan, corre. Ellos ya vienen.

\- … - apretó las manos, tensando su mandíbula. Viendo el cuerpo de Takao tan lastimado. Era su culpa.

Alargando su mano hacia el rostro del azabache, este entrecerró los ojos. Pero una estaca se clavó en el hombro del peli verde, obligándole a retroceder un poco. La estaca le había atravesado, escupiendo sangre al suelo, se incorporó. Viendo como más proyectiles salían hacia ellos, en especial hacia el indefenso Takao. Midorima creaba vórtices de aire, desviándolas. Pero no era suficiente, eran demasiadas para una sola persona.

Mas estacas le atravesaron, tenía dos en los hombros, una en el antebrazo derecho, otra en la pierna izquierda y una última clavada justo por encima de la cadera, a pocos centímetros de haber rosado un órgano vital. Sin poder esquivarlas e incapaz de mantenerse firme, se dejó caer en el suelo, hincado.

\- Es inútil, no pueden escapar. Esta es su sentencia de muerte. Maestro.

\- Acabalo, Muro-chin. Pero no a Taka-chin, aun lo necesitamos con vida.

\- Entendido. – asintió Himuro, levantando los dedos índice y medio al aire. Una serie de estacas de acero aparecieron a sus costados, todas apuntando a Midorima. Takao trataba de levantarse, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente inmóvil, peor que una tortuga de espaldas.

\- Shi-Shin-chan… muévete – le rogaba, notando como el otro estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, con la mirada un tanto perdida. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y usar demasiada magia de viento le había costado, sin mencionar que al tener el contrato con Takao el otro tenía que seguir consumiendo su energía.

Levantando la vista hacia Himuro, cabeceando por la falta de energía, apenas podía mantener la barbilla alzada. Entrecerró los ojos, apenas escuchando la voz de Takao, implorándole piedad a Himuro para no hacerlo.

Himuro devolvió los dedos a su palma, cerrándola en un puño y las agujas salieron disparadas.

[Kuroko]

Disparando nuevamente a otra de las umbras, esta desapareció en cenizas. Nigou y Tange encargándose de desgarrar a las gárgolas que se colaban por las ventanas. Pegándome a la pared para recuperar el aliento. Era muy tedioso, aunque había matado a más de una docena, seguían saliendo más umbras y las gárgolas no eran fáciles de destruir con balas.

Solo había una forma y aunque Akashi-kun me regañaría por usar mi poder, cuando no debía, eran medidas extremas.

Silbando, ambos se giraron hacia mí, dándoles un asentimiento, ellos captaron la señal y se esfumaron de la escena. Dejándome con un pasillo lleno de umbras y gárgolas.

Me incorpore en el medio del pasillo. Haciéndoles una seña con el dedo índice, incitándoles a acercarse. Estos gruñeron furiosos y comenzaron a acercarse velozmente, la enorme mancha oscura tragándose el pasillo. Trague en seco, viendo cómo se acercaba con cada segundo. Apreté los puños, concentrándome en mis manos.

"Puedes hacerlo, Tetsuya" me dije a mi mismo, y a un metro de distancia, me hinque, colocando las palmas en el suelo. Una ráfaga blanca salió despedida, la escarcha invadió, no solo el piso, sino también las paredes y parte de las ventanas. Congelando todas las figuras oscuras, bajo una capa de hielo perpetuo. El cristal helado los retuvo, congelándolos. Las gárgolas de afuera arañaban el hielo con sus garras, tratando de entrar, pero sería imposible, mi hielo podía ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, solo el fuego podría destruirlo.

\- Hey, Kuroko, lo tenemos. – una voz resonó desde las escaleras, bajando la pistola al ver que se trataba de Kagami-kun y sensei, deje salir un suspiro de alivio.

\- Sensei, encárguese de ello, nosotros vigilaremos. – colocando el dedo sobre la cerradura, removí el sello que mantenía protegida la Sala de Profesores.

\- S-Sí. – dijo la profesora, entrando a toda prisa. Kagami-kun se colocó a mi costado, mirándome con una ceja al aire.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Parece que te divertiste. – señalando a todo el pasillo vuelto una caverna congelada.

\- Un poco – me hundí de hombros.

[Riko]

Abriéndole la boca con los dedos, vertió el "alimento" en su interior. Cerrándole, aplicando presión en su mandíbula para que no escupiera nada. En unos segundos los ojos del profesor se abrieron, soltando un grito de agonía, golpeándose el pecho en señal de ahogarse. Vomitando instantáneamente.

\- ¡Junpei! – fue lo único que dijo, sin acercarse, un poco asqueada por su compañero.

\- Riko… ¿Qué…Qué está pasando? Ngh, mi cabeza.

\- Te lo explicare todo más tarde, tenemos que movernos. La escuela este bajo ataque y nuestros compañeros están todos inconscientes. ¿crees que puedas invocar a Kiyoshi?

\- Tsk, maldita sea. Está bien. No me das muchos detalles, pero supongo que no hay tiempo. – asintió la chica castaña. Hyuuga se colocó de pie, levantando su mano hacia el frente, en la pared, unas líneas comenzaron a aparecer, hasta completar lo que parecía ser un círculo de invocación. Recitando las palabras rápido y sin abrir los ojos, canalizando su energía, formando el vínculo con su aliado. – Kiyoshi Teppei, Inukai, Ich rufe!* – el círculo mágico destello, y una figura comenzó a emerger, atravesándolo.

El enorme cuerpo del espíritu comenzó a tomar forma una vez la pequeña energía que le rodeaba comenzó a desaparecer. Un sujeto de altura por encima de la del azabache, cabello castaño, y fuertes extremidades apareció. Unas orejas sobresaliendo de su cabeza, al igual que lo hacia una cola larga y desordenada, agitándose inquieta.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – gritó el espíritu, regalándoles a ambos profesores una enorme y honesta sonrisa en forma de saludo. La chica sonrió, asintiendo, mientras el otro solo le miro cansado, con una pequeña vena saltándole sobre la sien.

\- ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Tenemos problemas mayores!

\- Ya veo. Entonces debo ir a hacer mi trabajo, ¿no?

\- Ve.

Diciendo esto último en tono serio, el gran bestial canino desapareció tras esbozar una media sonrisa, dejando la habitación.

Cuando finalmente todos los profesores estuvieron completamente despiertos, gracias al remedio de Riko-sensei, se reunieron en el pasillo, todos sacando sus armas, pergaminos e invocando ya a sus sirvientes.

Todos estaban inquietos, planeando, pero nada conciso. Dándose cuenta que alguien tenía que decirles lo obvio, Kuroko intervino, tosiendo un poco. Todos se giraron hacia él.

\- Tenemos que separarnos. – declaró Kuroko, recargando su arma. Kagami le tomo del brazo, negando con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿estás loco? No. Ya viste lo que sucede cuando te quedas solo. Iré contigo.

\- Kagami-kun, así cubriremos más terreno. Los senseis deben ir a los túneles, alguien tiene que cuidar a los estudiantes. Ellos serán los siguientes si no tienen a alguien cuidándolos. – los profesores parecieron pensarlo un poco, asintiendo ante la mirada de Riko y Hyuuga. Continuo hablando, aun replanteándose si sería una buena idea su plan. Sabia cómo hacer el conjuro, Akashi se lo había enseñado, pero requería mucho tiempo y energía. Miro a sus profesores y a Kagami - Confió en Kasamatsu-san, pero ellos tendrán las manos ocupadas con las umbras, solo intentare hacer su tarea un poco más ligera.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Una purificación completa. – no solo Riko fue la que se sobresaltó, mirándole con la boca medio abierta.

\- Kuroko-kun eso es peligroso. Te dejara muy vulnerable.

\- Por eso necesito que me consigan algo de tiempo. Kagami-kun, encárgate de las umbras en el edificio. Senseis, ustedes vayan a por los estudiantes que están en manos de esos espíritus, no creo que sea solo uno de ellos. Los deben tener sumamente protegidos, necesitan un seguro para escapar o alimentarse de su energía.

\- Tsk, que terco eres. Maldición. ¡ESTA BIEN, LO HARÉ!

\- Tranquilo. Kise-kun está en el edificio de a lado, así que si algo ocurre el vendrá inmediatamente.

\- Vamos, Riko.

\- Tengan cuidado. – cuando se fueron los profesores, dejando a Kuroko y a Kagami a solas, Kagami fue quien se giró hacia él.

\- ¿estás seguro de esto?

\- Bueno, confió en ti. Así que está bien.

\- Ah, que sujeto más… ¡No mueras!

\- Para eso estas tú, ¿no? Protege mi espalda.

[Murasakibara y Akashi]

Un enorme muro de tierra apareció, bloqueando las estacas, quedando incrustadas en él. Midorima abrió los ojos, incrédulo ante tal cosa. Dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones, un tanto aliviado. Himuro se sorprendió, levantando un pequeño escudo, una larga cadena se envolvió alrededor de todo su brazo, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, doblándose en el suelo, gritando por el fuerte dolor que lo doblegaba.

Murasakibara dio un movimiento en arco, cortando los eslabones de la cadena, rompiendo así el castigo de su sirviente. Quien se trató de recomponer de ello, un poco de saliva saliendo de su boca, la limpio con su dorso.

Murasakibara siguió el final de la cadena, notando a un chico que estaba encima del árbol, junto a otras tres figuras que lo flanqueaban, resguardándole. Uno con un hermoso Kimono con estampados, sus manos juntas frente a él, tenía su largo cabello recogido, evidenciando su bello rostro y facciones delicadas. Otro sujeto más pequeño, de cabellos anaranjados cortos, con unos ojos demasiado expresivos y un pequeño colmillo sobresaliendo por su labio inferior. A un lado de estos dos, un sujeto que soltaba un bostezo, cubriéndose con la mano, no solo sus brazos eran enormes, todo su cuerpo lo era, su piel, en contraste con sus compañeros, era oscura y una pequeña barba de chivo que bordeaba su mandíbula.

\- Aka-chin… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿no crees, Atsushi? ¿Por qué estas atacando a Shintarou? ¿Eres tú el responsable del caos que hay en la escuela? – le miro fijo, sin quitarle la mirada al más alto. Pero este seguía sin decir palabra, una mirada indescifrable.

\- …

\- ¡Respóndeme!

\- Aka-chin, deberías mantenerte alejado de esto.

\- ¿Eso fue una orden? – levantando una ceja, un tanto crispado. Apretando las manos en puños, molesto. Incluso aunque se tratara de Murasakibara le molestaba esa actitud de ser protegido como si fuera una damisela en peligro. ¿Él también lo tomaba como alguien débil, igual que su padre? Era una comparación estúpida, pero le había tocado el nervio.

\- No, una advertencia. Por tu propia seguridad. Lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por los dos.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso, deberías saber que no soy bueno siguiendo las órdenes de otros. En especial cuando estos me mienten.

\- ¿Me enfrentarás?

\- A menos que retires a todos esos espíritus de la propiedad.

\- Me niego.

\- Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar. _Oh, gran y poderoso espíritu familiar, que cuidas y proteges a todo aquel que lleve la sangre de los Akashi. Bríndame tu poder para abrir los mares y doblegar a mis enemigos inferiores. Contigo, mi voluntad será absoluta. Aufwachen! Auge der Kaiser!*_ \- diciendo estas palabras, el ojo dorado de Akashi comenzó a palpitar, dejando entrever un leve destello igual al del reflejo de la luz sobre el oro. – Reo, encárgate de él.

\- Claro, Sei-chan. – el chico de cabellos largos asintió, dando un gran salto hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Himuro, quien solo retrocedió, cayendo sobre su espalda. Reo usaba un hermoso kimono de color lila, con flores negras, dejando al descubierto sus hombros, su cabello arreglado con una peineta dorada, sujetando sus mechones por encima de su nuca.

\- Himuro Tatsuya, vigilante y encargado de la prisión Blankiot. No es un bestial como tal, solo un espíritu de tipo hechicero. Deduzco, si tu estas aquí, que has abandonado tu puesto. Eso ira muy mal para el apellido Himuro. Aunque en sí, tu simple nacimiento como un no bestial ya es una vergüenza, ¿no es así?

\- Tsk, ¿te estas burlando de mí?

\- En absoluto. Solo debo recordarte tu posición. Tatsu-chan.

\- ¡Venga! Arreglemos esto.

\- Estas a siglos de vencerme, jovencito.

Reo saltó, atacando, sacando de la manga de su kimono un abanico, blandiéndolo en un grácil movimiento, creando una ráfaga de viento, rasgando toda la superficie del pecho de Himuro. El otro, atónito, simplemente recibió el ataque.

Pasmado, volvió al suelo, solo que esta vez con una enorme mancha de sangre sobre sus ropas, escupiendo un poco de sangre, apretó la mandíbula, aguantando el dolor. Reo se limitó a volver a cerrar el abanico en su mano, colocándolo sobre sus labios, esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- Te lo dije. No perderé, aunque seas lindo.

[Kuroko]

Terminaba de dibujar el círculo mágico en el suelo, dejando el pedazo de tiza. Tome la pequeña navaja y presione la punta del dedo sobre el filo, cortando, una pequeña línea de sangre comenzó a manar. Mordiéndome el labio, apretando el dedo para que el líquido carmesí saliera. Cerré los ojos, recitando aquel cantico antiguo.

\- _Luz benevolente, cálida y protectora, deja que tu gracia nos cubra por completo. Remueve aquellos pecados y purifica la oscuridad. _

Alargué la mano, dejando caer un poco de mi sangre sobre el círculo. Cada trazo comenzó a titilar, despidiendo un pequeño destello, pequeñas esferas de luz saliendo de él. Flotando alrededor de mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo, una brisa acariciando mi rostro, levantando mis cabellos al aire, meciéndolos tranquilamente.

El aire contaminado que flotaba en la habitación comenzó a purificarse, volviéndose más fácil el respirarlo. Era como un bálsamo, haciendo que mi pecho sintiera una frescura y calma. Podía sentir como las heridas en mi cuerpo eran sanadas por la energía pura.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, notando como la luz debajo de mí se intensificaba. Provocando que las ventanas temblaran por la energía que se arremolinaba alrededor de mí. Afuera de la ventana, la luz se abría paso entre las nubes grisáceas, tenuemente, iluminando los edificios y demás.

\- _Reinigung*_ – pronuncie suavemente y la energía purificadora salió disparada hacia todas partes. Cubriendo las paredes, deslizándose fuera, podía sentir como la luz purificadora iba limpiando la contaminación de las umbras y encargándose de destruir a estas. Toda la propiedad escolar fue envuelta por esta luz. Iluminándose.

Duró unos minutos, todos los pasillos con pequeños destellos blancos, aun purificando. Las umbras siendo reducidas a nada. Los espíritus rebeldes que habían entrado se debilitaron, cayendo al suelo, siendo sometidos por los senseis, mientras otros lograban escapar. Las gárgolas haciéndose cenizas tras un fuerte rugido.

Sintiendo mis extremidades totalmente cansadas, cada músculo entumecido, me deje caer sobre mis piernas. Respirando con dificultad, la luz comenzó a desaparecer y el círculo mágico debajo de mí también.

\- ¿Cómo te fue, Kurokocchi? – la voz de Kise-kun resonó en mi cabeza. Parpadeando para mantenerme despierto.

\- Estuvo bien.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Cansado. En un minuto me reúno con ustedes, ¿sí?

\- Ok.

Apoyándome en uno de los pupitres, me levante del suelo y me puse de pie. Un leve gruñido llamo mi atención. Girándome por encima del hombro, notando como una figura delgada estaba parada sobre la ventana, encorvada como si fuera un perro sobre sus patas. Viendo que su rostro era un enorme ojo que ocupaba casi toda la superficie facial, hice aparecer mi pistola y dispare, cargando las balas con un poco de mi magia.

La criatura lo notó y levantando el gabinete de metal en el que se guardan las escobas, lo arrojo contra mí, logrando utilizar el mueble como un escudo de todas mis balas. El mueble se partió por la mitad, las garras afiladas de la bestia apareciendo detrás de este. Retrocedí, esquivándolo por pocos centímetros, sintiendo el leve roce cerca de mis mechones de enfrente. Volví a disparar, pero me lo impidió, golpeándome con su larga y delgada cola. La pistola salió hacia el otro lado del salón.

Alargué la mano, lanzando un poco de escarcha sobre su ojo, cegándole. Retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar removerse el hielo de su ojo. Dando pasos largos hacia mi pistola, algo me tomó del tobillo, jalándome cuando iba a mitad del camino. Encontrándome con su cola, mientras este estaba encima de un pupitre, aun sin poder ver con su ojo, se estaba guiando por el sonido. Puesto que no podía verme, usaba sus otros sentidos. Aferrándome al suelo, arañando. Comenzó a sacudirme, tratando de hacerme soltar.

Mi cuerpo se levantó del suelo, sintiendo mi estómago agitarse por el movimiento agresivo. Fui estrellado contra la pared, luego contra la otra. Cubriéndome con ambos brazos. Volví a quedar suspendido en el aire por unos segundos, pensando que había terminado. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al sentir como era estampado contra algo duro, dándome cuenta que se trataba del escritorio del profesor. Mi voz fue ahogada por el dolor en mi pecho, todo el aire abandonando mis pulmones, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Quede tendido encima del mueble deshecho por el impacto. Entreabriendo los ojos, sentía algo cálido deslizarse por mi frente, cayendo en la cuenta que era sangre. Mia.

Intenté moverme, pero mi cuerpo dolía. A punto de caer en la inconciencia, un gruñido y pisadas detrás mío me hicieron darme cuenta que la criatura me observaba.

Un fuerte dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome doblar todo mi cuerpo, sin poder contener mi propia voz cuando mi grito salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho. Abriendo los ojos totalmente, apreté las manos, sintiendo como algo muy delgado y filoso rasgaba la piel de mi espalda, marcándola. Gritando de dolor, fueron cuatro ataques seguidos, haciendo un movimiento cruzado en la superficie de mi espalda.

No lo veía, pero podía asegurar que esta cosa estaba lamiéndose las garras, degustando mi sangre y disfrutando de los gritos y la épica imagen de mi espalda manando sangre, las paredes salpicadas con ella.

Mi vista se nublaba y sentía como mi voz no salía.

¿Voy a morir aquí?

Mis parpados se van cerrando lentamente, incluso los regaños de la voz en mi cabeza me trae de vuelta.

La criatura se mantiene viendo el cuerpo inmóvil, curioso, aun degustando la sangre en su lengua, que hace que su interior se estremezca por la dulzura. Acercando sus garras hacia su pecho, el cual se abre por la mitad, dejando salir unos dientes y una lengua puntiaguda, lamiendo los restos de sangre que aun ahí en las garras y después vuelve a retraerse en su interior, cerrándose.

Levanta su garra, apuntando hacia otro corte, esta vez lo desgarrara por la mitad y se hará con su interior. De solo imaginar su interior la baba comienza a escurrírsele, escapando de su pecho, donde está su boca, manchando el piso del salón con el líquido viscoso y de un aroma asqueroso. Abre nuevamente la boca, alargando los dientes, la lengua se muestra, agitándose.

\- Tsk. Es por eso mismo que le digo que deje de hacer las cosas solo. Tetsu, eres más tonto que yo. Hey, tú, aleja tu asqueroso hocico de mí.

[Akashi]

Un enorme estruendo. La tierra tiembla por la fuerza del impacto, tambaleándose. Las miradas pasmadas de todos los que lo presenciaban. No tan lejos, atravesando la gran barrera de Teiko, un relámpago que se abría paso hasta destruir la mitad del edificio. Las chispas y el humo, al igual que los escombros de la construcción.

Todos estaban atónitos, perplejos, nadie podía decir nada.

Que gran cantidad de poder, era imposible el solo imaginarse al dueño de dicho ataque. Hacia un segundo había sentido la energía de Kuroko mediante el conjuro de purificación, pero ahora… era diferente. Un poder muy grande. Terrorífico.

\- Oh, al parecer ya ha despertado. Nuestro futuro líder, Kurohyou. – musito Himuro, viendo como el rayo iba desapareciendo, dejando leves chispas que se disiparían en segundos. No había error, era él.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus planes? – le pregunto Reo, levantándole el mentón con la punta de su abanico. Himuro le miró fijamente, mordiéndose la lengua. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

\- Lamento decirte que no tengo ninguna razón por la cual deba decírtelos, aunque no es como si me importara. Fue divertido, Mibuchi-san, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, no interfieras en mi camino hacia Taiga. – Himuro se volvió humo, desapareciendo de la mira de Reo, quien simplemente apretó la mandíbula. Akashi detuvo su ataque, viendo a Murasakibara.

\- Atsushi, tu…

\- Lo siento, Aka-chin, esta es una guerra que no puedes ganar. Es mejor que te retires ahora que puedes, incluso yo no puedo asegurar tu seguridad si tú decides participar por voluntad propia.

\- Atsushi… ¿vas en serio con esto? – tragando en seco, sintiendo como si las palabras que dijera Murasakibara fueran a determinar sus destinos. Separados o unidos. Si existía una posibilidad o tendrían que pelear entre ellos.

\- Mantente alejado de todo esto, ¿sí?

\- Humph… Así que esa es tu respuesta… lamento decepcionarte Atsushi, pero… haré lo que YO quiera. No permitiré que haya desorden en mi ciudad. Incluso si eso implica tener que enfrentarnos para lograrlo.

\- Entonces, la próxima vez nos veremos como enemigos. Hasta entonces. – le dio la espalda. Debería ir tras él y arrestarlo, pero siente que se va a desmoronar si da un paso hacia adelante. Además, hay problemas más grandes. Ese rayo, solo puede haber una persona capaz de hacer algo así.

\- Daiki…

[Kagami]

Subiendo las escaleras, saltando los escalones hasta llegar al pasillo, comenzó a correr hacia donde había quedado Kuroko hacia unos minutos. Una voz en su cabeza.

\- Kagamicchi, ¿oíste eso?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- No tengo la maldita idea, pero voy a golpear a ese tipo. Le dije que no y él va y me lleva la contraria. ¡Rayos!

\- ¿quieres que vaya?

\- No, continúa con lo que haces, no podemos dejarlos tomar el control, además yo estoy más cerca.

\- Bien, si algo sucede no dudes en contactarme.

\- Tsk, como si necesitara tú ayuda, tonto.

Dando la conversación por terminada, llega a donde estaba Kuroko, pero se detiene a pocos centímetros de resbalar por el enorme agujero que había en el edificio. Casi la mitad de la construcción había sido destrozada, escombros y algunos cables chispeando y tubos de agua salpicando, haciendo un mayor desastre.

Lo busca con la mirada, tratando de encontrar ese cabello celeste, su corazón salta cuando logra verlo meciéndose sobre una pila de escombros. Iba a llamarle, pero se detiene, esta vez al ver como pequeñas chispas saltan a su alrededor, además del "pequeño" detalle que ahora unas orejas aparecían en su cabeza y una cola delgada aparecía desde atrás de su cadera. Traga en seco, enmudecido.

Podía sentir la fragancia de un bestial emanando de su cuerpo. Era una fragancia que le advertía peligro, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Notando el cuerpo deshecho de una criatura, de la cual no podría decir su especie por su estado destrozado, debajo de sus pies.

Le ve levantar mentón al aire, su cabello meciéndose suavemente con la brisa. Las nubes grises fueron siendo removidas, dejando pasar unos rayos anaranjados del ocaso. La media sonrisa formándose en sus labios le hizo crisparse un poco.

Viendo como la cola iba desapareciendo y las orejas igual. El cuerpo de Kuroko se tambalea. No pierde el tiempo. Da un salto, torpe, pero se las ingenia para alcanzarlo y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, evitando que caiga contra el suelo. Notando como su cuerpo estaba en total inconsciencia, remueve los cabellos de su frente, descubriéndole el rostro que tenía unas cuantas heridas.

Su preocupación estalla al sentir un líquido caliente proveniente de su espalda. Revisando, la mancha de sangre le advirtió que tenía heridas muy graves.

\- Oi, Kuroko, despierta. Oi…

* Zurückfahren – Regresa.

*La energía física es una clase de magia básica. Normalmente los exorcistas presentan su energía física en su resistencia sobrehumana, la cual utilizan para poder estar a la par con los demonios.

Sin embargo, algunas veces la energía física puede manifestarse en diferentes formas, como es el caso de que una persona pueda controlar los objetos, leer el pensamiento, e incluso dominar a otros. También está la _repulsión_, es una habilidad prohibida para los exorcistas, puesto que esta habilidad implica producirles el máximo de los dolores a sus adversarios. Si bien, un exorcista puede usar la repulsión, esta puede llegar a producir efectos en su propio cuerpo, como son el desgaste y la fatiga.

Los monjes son expertos en poder controlar la energía física, pero ellos consideran la repulsión y sus derivados como practicas oscuras, pues afectan la salud mental del usuario, incluso llevándole a corromperse a sí mismo y buscar el daño ajeno.

*Aufwachen! Auge der Kaiser! (¡Despierta! ¡Ojo del emperador!)


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 3 – Cicatrices – El Sanador

_Sintiendo el aire frio golpeando sus mejillas, Kagami abrió los ojos._

_El paisaje frente a sus ojos debía ser una ilusión. Era tan… irreal._

_Pequeños copos de nieve caían desde el cielo, cubriendo todo con una pequeña capa de nieve. Era tan blanco._

_Pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención, sino aquella enorme figura que se levantaba hacia el cielo. Una larga enredadera de color blanco, llena de espinas, y que era lo más alto de todo el lugar, superando por creces a aquellos rascacielos. Era como una torre sin fin. _

_Todo el suelo bajo sus pies tembló. Tambaleándose, Kagami cayó sobre su trasero. Notando como más enredaderas de color blanco salen de la tierra, cubriendo con más follaje aquella torre de espinas. El suelo crujiendo, mientras pequeñas fracturas lo desquebrajaban, partiéndolo y haciendo que el suelo y los edificios colapsaran. _

_Un grito desgarrador le sobresalto, haciendo eco. Kagami busco al dueño de aquel grito, el llanto se hacía más intenso con cada paso que avanzaba, hasta que se detuvo al ver que el llanto provenía de arriba. _

_Trepando aquella enorme torre de espinas, cuando llego a la cima, se encontró con una pequeña figura que reposaba en el centro. Era tan minúsculo, en comparación con la gran estructura natural. _

_Pero la reconoció. Era Kuroko. Pequeños destellos caían de sus ojos, desliándose por sus mejillas, estaba llorando. Mientras aferraba las manos sobre su pecho, encorvándose, su grito retumbando en todo el lugar. _

_Al bajar la mirada, tonos carmesís teñían el suelo. Los cuerpos de varios espíritus, atravesados por finas y largas agujas de hielo en sus pechos. Demasiados cuerpos de espíritus y exorcistas. _

_El llanto de Kuroko retumbando. Mientras las enredaderas parecían extender con este mismo, y la fuerte brisa de la nieve se volviera feroz. _

_Nuevamente un fuerte temblor sacudió todo, viendo pedazos de tierra resquebrajarse, cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, la torre de espinas comenzaba a desplomarse. Como si fuera cristal, al caer se volvían pedazos y solo quedaban los fragmentos blancos en el suelo. _

_El cuerpo de Kuroko comenzó a cubrirse de hielo, viendo como las lágrimas desaparecían y el calor de su cuerpo lo abandonaba tras la capa helada. Kagami corrió, importándole poco como el suelo en el que los dos se mantenían se partía, hasta poder alcanzarlo. Tomándolo entre sus brazos. Cuando Kagami lo sostuvo, su respiración se agito al ver como un último soplo de aire caliente salía de su boca. Un extraño sonido y una grita que atravesaba el rostro del peli azul, el cuerpo de Kuroko comenzó a cuartearse, rompiéndose en pequeños fragmentos, volviéndose escarcha entre sus brazos. _

_¡Kuroko!_

_Grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero el sonido de su voz es nulo. Nada, puede ver como su respiración caliente sale, pero no hay sonido. Es como si se hubiera vuelto insonoro. _

_En un segundo solo pequeños fragmentos de hielo, parecidos al cristal quedan en sus manos._

[Kagami]

Abre los ojos. Agitándose, se golpea fuertemente contra la pared por la acción tan brusca.

Se sobra la frente. Y entonces mira a su alrededor. La habitación está a oscuras. Debe ser de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado durmiendo? No lo sabe. Se levanta del suelo, que ha afectado su espalda, tanto que le cuesta mucho ponerse erguido totalmente.

Cuando finalmente está de pie, se acerca a la cama, revisando el estado de paciente. Su respiración tranquila le advierte que aún no se ha despertado. Duerme tan apacible que no hay duda que está muy herido.

Vendado casi como una momia, la única parte que sigue sin mayores daños es su rostro. Lo demás, vendado.

Abre las cortinas, dejando entrar el aire frío de la noche, esperando que eso le agrade al peli azul. Se acerca, jalando la silla de una esquina de la habitación de Kuroko y lo mira fijamente.

Se ve tan frágil. Tan joven. ¿Cómo es posible que un chico de su edad sea un exorcista? El mundo espiritual no es para niños.

_"__Él no es un niño. Él es un exorcista en toda la palabra. Tetsuya se ha ganado su puesto con mucho esfuerzo… no lo menosprecies_" – las palabras de Akashi resuenan en su cabeza. Frotando sus manos sobre su rostro.

Pasan los minutos mientras el pitido de la máquina que mantiene vigilado el pulso de Kuroko es lo único que se escucha. Eso y su respiración.

Alarga la mano, pasando su dedo suavemente por encima d sus labios, revisando si la respiración de este está bien. Pero se estremece cuando su yema toca, accidentalmente, su labio superior.

Traga en seco, sintiendo su corazón agitarse. Se acerca un poco, delineando sus labios, como un niño pequeño, curioso. Observa su rostro, sus facciones, sus largas pestañas, sus cejas, sus mechones de cabello que caen sobre su frente. Se ve tan indefenso. Si quisiera, podría atacarlo, robar su energía y nadie se daría cuenta. Pero no lo hace. No podría atacar a alguien en un estado tan débil. Seria de cobardes.

No se da cuenta que ha roto la distancia entre sus rostros y está demasiado cerca del peli azul, puede sentir la respiración de este golpear su barbilla. Cuando quedan a la par, algo se apodera de él y presiona suavemente sus labios contra los del peli azul, en un acto inconsciente.

Cuando se da cuenta de su error, se aparta, cubriéndose la boca. Avergonzado. Kuroko no se inmuta, sigue totalmente dormido. No hay signos que digan que ha despertado por el beso. Gracias al cielo, dice Kagami en silencio, mientras cierra los ojos. Golpeándose por su estupidez.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabe que ese beso no ha sido un error del todo. Lo deseaba. No de la manera que aman los humanos.

¿Podría ser que esa época ha llegado?

Maldice internamente. Odia que suceda, pero es algo natural en los de su especie tener una época especial. La odia porque le desconcentra, todo gira a tengo que hacerlo, hacerlo… apenas puede controlarse.

_Maldita época de celo._

Necesita encontrar una hembra y hacerlo. Aunque sea rápido, cualquiera servirá. Si lo reprime, serán consecuencias peores.

Hoy fue un beso, pero, ¿Qué le seguirá?

A pesar de lo que ha dicho no deja la habitación. Lo ha pensado, pero se niega. Se sienta a lado de Kuroko, sosteniendo su mano para checar si la fiebre ha bajado. Lo haría con su frente, pero no quiere tentar su suerte y terminar metiendo su lengua esta vez.

La temperatura de este se ha estabilizado. Traga en seco, mientras espera para ver si no hay cambio.

Lentamente se va recargando sobre el pecho del pequeñín. Coloca su oreja encima de donde oye el palpitar. Es tranquilo, al igual que la respiración. Debe apartarse, pero no lo hace. Comienza a masajear los nudillos de este, en un acto por despejar su mente.

\- Tsk, realmente eres un tipo duro… Kuroko.

[Hace 24 horas]

Agitándose en el suelo, notando como el cuerpo del más alto se desplomaba. Cayendo como una figura sin vida. Apenas podía sentir su palpitar y su respiración se entrecortaba. Takao intentaba acercarse, alargando su mano, pero su cuerpo estaba destrozado, su ala destruida. Era una piedra en cuestión. Ahogando su llanto.

\- ¡Shin-chan! ¡Shin-chan! ¡Shin-chan!

Viendo como Akashi se acercaba y Reo lo ayudaba a él, revisando sus heridas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no despierta?

\- Tengo que sacar las estacas de su cuerpo, tienen veneno, y debo purificar las heridas. De otra forma no sanaran. – dijo el pelirrojo mientras ya se encontraba sacando una por una de las estacas, provocando que el de anteojos gruñera de dolor, doblándose en el suelo.

\- Por favor, Akashi, sálvalo. – sacando la última estaca. Akashi se limpió las manos con la poca sangre que le había salpicado.

\- Primero lo primero, debes regresar al mundo espiritual.

\- ¿Qué? No, no voy a dejarlo. – Akashi no soporta más la actitud del azabache y le suelta una fuerte bofetada, casi volteándole el rostro. Este le mira perplejo, Akashi le toma de los hombros, espabilándolo.

\- Kazunari, hazlo. Si permaneces aquí Shintarou no sanará, porque te está dando la mitad de su fuerza.

\- Yo… - acallo sus palabras, apretando las manos sobre la tierra y asintió en silencio. Mordiéndose el labio. – cuídalo, por favor.

\- Lo haré.

Asintiendo ante la promesa de Akashi, Takao desapareció del lugar, agitando el polvo por un fuerte remolino.

Akashi se coloca de pie. Girándose hacia el alto moreno.

\- Nebuya, encárgate de llevar a Shintarou al hospital

\- Entendido.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Sei-chan?

\- Aún tengo cosas que hacer. Tetsuya purificó la propiedad, pero tengo que revisar las instalaciones. Reo.

\- Sí.

\- Quiero un recuento de daños. Hayama, si aún hay intrusos, quiero que los elimines.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Yo tengo que asegurarme de algo. – los espíritus de Akashi desaparecieron tras asentir a sus órdenes, mientras este comenzaba a correr hacia el edificio escolar. Descubriendo ambos brazos, unos extraños tatuajes comenzaron a aparecer sobre su piel. – Espero que no sea demasiado tarde – musita mientras apresura el paso.

[Kagami – Edificio 3 (Teiko)]

Viendo la figura de Kuroko sobre una pila de escombros, encima del cuerpo destrozado de una criatura que ahora no podía reconocerse por la piel achicharrada. Su respiración se detuvo, estaba pasmado.

La enorme aura que emanaba del cuerpo de Kuroko no era natural, era diferente a la suya. Era como si fuera otra persona. Alguien peligroso. Tanto así que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que era él realmente.

No había duda en ello. Era él. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo creía?

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, viendo como un leve destello resplandecía en el centro de sus pupilas, sintió como una descarga lo recorría desde las plantas de los pies hasta sus orejas. El aura que le rodeaba se agitaba, como si fuera una llamarada emanando de su cuerpo. Dándole una advertencia. Casi podía sentir la presión que ejercía en cada uno de sus músculos.

Esa mirada no era tranquila como la que estaba acostumbrado a ver, estaba cargada de ferocidad. Era como un reto, para ver quién daba el primer golpe.

Suspiró. Apretando los puños, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Una enorme ansiedad por golpearlo se había adueñado de su cabeza. Estaba a punto de dar un paso, viendo como el otro se giraba hacia él, mientras una pequeña chispa aparecía en su puño, cuando algo atravesó el espacio entre ambos, golpeando a Kuroko directo en el pecho.

En un segundo, el cuerpo de este comenzó a caer, totalmente noqueado.

Su atacante, Akashi, al otro lado, mantenía ambas manos extendidas frente a él, unos extraños tatuajes en sus brazos brillaban de un color rojizo, viendo como estos desaparecían. Kagami fue hacia el cuerpo de Kuroko, a evitar que se lastimara.

Cuando lo sostuvo, una enorme mancha de sangre escurrió entre sus dedos. Sus heridas eran severas. Tenía cortes por todas partes de cuerpo y su palpitar estaba desestabilizado. Necesitaba ayuda inmediata.

Akashi, que estaba detrás de él, se acercó. Checando su pulso.

\- Vámonos. No podemos tenerlo aquí, es peligroso.

\- … - no sabiendo si confiar o no en el mismo que había atacado al herido, se quedó estático, apretando el cuerpo de Kuroko en un acto sobreprotector.

\- Si quieres salvarlo sígueme.

Ambos caminaban a un paso tranquilo, el más alto cargando con sumo cuidado el cuerpo del peli azul, temiendo que si lo apretaba demasiado o si hacia un movimiento brusco podría romperlo. En realidad su preocupación eran sus heridas. Aún estaban frescas y en lugar de llevarlo a que lo atendieran como era debido, Akashi le había indicado que no podían tenerlo ahí y debía seguirlo si querían salvar a Kuroko.

Aun no entendía el significado de sus palabras, pero le había seguido. Ahora mismo estaban caminando por el bosque, usando caminos que nadie sabía y manteniéndose bajo un conjuro de invisibilidad. A pesar de ello eran blanco fácil, debido a la sangre de Kuroko que dejaba pequeños rastros detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Ya casi estamos ahí?

\- Un poco más. – respondió sin girarse. Kagami se tensa, deteniendo sus pasos. No avanzara más a menos que el otro suelte algunas respuestas.

\- No será una trampa, ¿verdad? – finalmente el otro pelirrojo se gira.

\- A diferencia de lo que creas de mí, me preocupa Tetsuya, mucho. A donde estamos yendo no puede ir cualquier persona. Así que sígueme, rápido. – sin decirse nada, ambos vuelven a emprender la marcha, pero Kagami necesita respuestas a muchas dudas.

\- ¿A qué te referías con lo de antes? _Si quería salvar a Kuroko_.

\- No era seguro. La situación de Tetsuya no es la más buena. Si dijéramos que esta entre la espada y la piedra, tendría que decir que la espalda ya ha atravesado la mitad de su cuerpo.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Me lo suponía. – no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, y el bestial solo sonrojarse por su poca inteligencia.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Kagami ya no pregunto nada, se aseguraba de estar atento a cualquier movimiento y procurar el cuerpo de Kuroko.

Cuando Akashi se detuvo, este hizo lo mismo, mirando hacia adelante. Donde una enorme la montaña los saludaba, bloqueándoles el camino.

\- Hemos llegado.

\- ¿aquí? Aquí no hay nada.

\- Para tus ojos bestiales, pero no para los míos. – alargo su brazo, colocando su mano sobre la superficie de la pared de piedra. Kagami se sorprendió al ver como esta atravesaba la superficie. El cuerpo de Akashi comenzó a traspasarle mientras avanzaba, indicándole con un gesto de cabeza a Kagami que le siguiera. Este así lo hizo.

No fue tan difícil hacerlo. Era como si una tela muy delgada cubriera el pasadizo. Dentro, vio como una serie de pequeños cristales comenzaron a encenderse, iluminando el lugar de poco a poco.

Comenzaron a caminar dentro, siguiendo a Akashi, sin perderle el paso o podría quedarse atrás.

La estructura le llamo mucho la atención. Parecía haber sido construido con material pesado, las paredes estaban bien pulidas y grandes troncos sostenían el techo. Era como entrar a esas minas abandonadas.

\- Hay muchas rocas aquí. – admitió. Akashi resoplo, burlándose un poco.

\- Bueno, considerando que estamos debajo de una montaña y esto es una caverna creo que es algo natural, ¿no?

\- ¿Disfrutas tanto burlándote de mí?

\- No de ti, de tu estupidez.

Iba a decir algo en respuesta, pero Kuroko se removió entre sus brazos. Akashi se detuvo, nuevamente.

\- Cuando estemos presentes ante él, déjame hablar a mí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No es muy cariñoso con los de su clase.

\- ¿los de su clase?

\- No se lleva con los espíritus.

Ingresando a un largo túnel en el que la oscuridad reinaba. Kagami apretó el cuerpo de Kuroko contra el suyo, sintiendo la respiración de este más agitada. Estaba muy débil, podía sentir la fiebre.

Escucha un sonido extraño. Como si se tratara de un riachuelo. Incrédulo, niega. No puede haber algo así en un lugar como este, ¿verdad?

Una luz los ciega, por poco tiempo, cuando abre los ojos, sintiendo que ya se ha acostumbrado a la intensidad de la luz, una enorme habitación con un techo que llega por más de 7 metros encima de él, lleno de estalactitas que apuntan hacia ellos. Esperando que den un paso en falso para dejarse caer y atravesarlos.

Es como una enorme cúpula, y frente a ellos una gran cantidad de agua invade el lugar, no hay piso, más que una larga plataforma que te permite dar, por lo menos, unos diez pasos, en las orillas grandes fragmentos de cristal de un color azul que despiden una gran cantidad de energía e iluminan el lugar, el destello constante le hace pensar que parecen un palpitar, lento y tranquilo. Además de que el agua produce pequeños reflejos por la luz cristalina e ilumina todo con un tenue azul verdoso.

Akashi le indica a Kagami que no avance, que espere en su lugar. Este asiente y ve como el más pequeño se dirige hasta estar al borde de la plataforma.

\- Mayuzumi, Erscheint! – alarga su mano, nuevamente, aquellos extraños tatuajes que había visto previamente aparecen en su brazo derecho. El agua se agita, produciendo pequeñas salpicaduras. En un segundo, una gran cantidad comienza a acumularse, en pequeños látigos va adoptando la forma requerida. Hasta que finalmente un sujeto alto y vestido con una yukata blanca aparece frente a ellos.

\- Akashi-sama, que sorpresa verlo por aquí. ¿A qué debo este honor? – hace una reverencia, aunque se puede oír el tono sarcástico en sus palabras.

\- Tetsuya – responde haciéndole un gesto hacia atrás de su espalda. Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, parece que el espíritu se crispa un poco. Pero se recompone, apretando los labios.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- Así es. Necesito que lo cures. Su cuerpo… - se muerde el labio. Le indica a Kagami que se acerque. Este lo hace, extendiendo los brazos para mostrarle el cuerpo de Kuroko. El espíritu alza su mano y hace que el cuerpo del peli azul comience a levitar, mientras pasa su otra mano por encima de este, revisándolo.

\- Ya veo. Ahora entiendo por qué no vino a nuestro encuentro hace unos días.

\- ¿Encuentro? – dice Kagami inconscientemente. El espíritu le mira.

\- Oh, sí. Ya sabes, Kuroko-kun entrena conmigo dos días a la semana. Y cuando no se presentó, imagine que le habría pasado algo, él nunca faltaría de no ser por una razón muy importante. Sin embargo, no puedo salir de aquí. – un tenue rastro depresivo invadió sus facciones, pero lo cubrió bien con una leve risa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto. Akashi soltó un suspiro, interviniendo, no le gustaba que lo dejaran fuera.

\- Él no tiene permitido dejar este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mi familia, los Akashi, lo hemos mantenido aquí, durante muchos siglos.

\- Eso es tan…

\- ¿Injusto? Lo sé, pero es por un bien mayor.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Mayuzumi es un espíritu de bosque, uno de los más raros. Cuando mi bisabuelo lo capturó, había sido corrompido por las sombras y se alimentaba de los pueblos cerca de los ríos. Después de purificarlo, mi abuelo dividió su energía en estos diamantes a su alrededor, por si se atrevía a salir de la cueva, desapareciera. – observando como aquellos cristales resplandecían. Antes lo había pensado, pero ahora estaba seguro. No eran solo como un palpitar, eran el corazón de Mayazumi.

\- Soy un espíritu del rio. Antes atraía a todos mis victimas hasta la orilla y después los ahogaba. Absorbía sus fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo me divertía con sus cuerpos, desmembrándolos. No me enorgullece esa etapa de rebeldía, pero ahora estoy mejor. – viendo como Mayazumi sostiene el cuerpo de Tetsuya y lo va colocando con cuidado sobre el agua, pasando sus manos encima del pecho de este. Lo oye recitar algunas palabras en un idioma extraño. Un viejo conjuro, tal vez.

\- ¿Lo está? – pregunta, dirigiéndose a Akashi.

\- Mejor de lo que podría estar otro. Tiene suerte de no haber sido sometido a un castigo peor. A cambio de dejarle vivir, nos ayuda con nuestros heridos.

\- ¿Es un sanador?

\- Deberías saberlo.

\- No había visto un espíritu de ese tipo.

\- Kasamatsu-san es un sanador.

\- ¿El enano que sermoneaba a Kise? ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Aunque él se encarga de purificar. Mayuzumi es diferente, él cura las heridas y se encarga del tratamiento de Tetsuya. – antes no lo había mencionado, pero ahora necesita saberlo. Cuando había sostenido las manos de Kuroko, pudo notarlo. Estas estaban completamente congeladas. No heladas. Eran como hielo, la textura era la misma y apenas podía sentir el calor de estas. Como sostener un bloque de hielo humano. Presiona su mano sobre su pecho y lo empuja dentro del agua, hasta que el cuerpo del peli azul está totalmente dentro. Mayuzumi comienza a pasar sus manos sobre sus brazos, presionando suavemente, y pequeños fragmentos de hielo comienzan a despegarse de los brazos de Kuroko. Pasan los segundos, y pequeñas burbujas salen de sus extremidades. Kagami que se mantiene lejos, aun observando el proceso del espíritu del río, pregunta, sin despegar la mirada al ver como el cuerpo de Kuroko se tensa, agitando el agua.

\- Akashi, ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro de Kuroko?

\- …

\- Dímelo, por favor.

\- Creo que… deberíamos tener esta conversación fuera. Mayazumi necesita tranquilidad para trabajar. – el espíritu levanto la mirada, asintiendo.

\- Así es. Por favor.

Ambos sujetos dejan la gran habitación. Kagami un tanto desconfiado de Mayazumi, al dejarle el cuidado de Kuroko. Pero lo hace, a regañadientes.

Una fuerte bofetada resuena en el lugar. Takao aprieta la mandíbula, soportando el dolor de esta, mientras se muerde el labio. La madre de Shintarou no para de golpearle, dando fuertes manotazos, Takao no dice nada, solo los recibe. No es sino hasta que Kentaro-san, el padre de Midorima, interviene.

\- ¡Ya basta!

\- ¡Querido! Por su culpa… por su culpa… Shintarou…

\- No arreglaras nada golpeándolo más que liberar tu ira. Nuestro hijo sabe los riesgos de ser un exorcista. Además, como el cabecilla de nuestra familia, tiene el deber de pelear en contra de las umbras y aquellos que intenten corromper nuestro hogar.

\- Pero…

\- Son los gajes del oficio. Demos gracias porque aún sigue vivo.

\- … lo siento.

\- … - Takao no dice nada, solo se limita a bajar la mirada, apretando las manos en sus piernas. Kentaro-san lo mira.

\- Puedes retirarte, Takao. Encárgate de hacer guardia en el hospital, enviaré a dos espíritus para apoyarte. Necesitas recuperarte o de lo contrario no serás de utilidad para Shintarou.

\- Sí, señor. – diciendo esto último tras una leve reverencia. Takao desaparece, dejando a los padres de Shintarou abrazados, mientras el esposo trata de controlar a su esposa.

\- ¿Por qué me detuviste?

\- No ganarías nada. Él aceptará cualquier castigo porque sabe que es su culpa. Pero aun lo necesitamos. La maldición de Shintarou nos obliga a mantenerlo como nuestro aliado.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? El veneno…

\- Tranquila. No hay cambios en su apariencia y al parecer está estable en su salud. Como sea, hicimos una purificación por si acaso.

\- ¿Crees que el veneno, algún día, dejé su corazón?

\- Al menos es humano.

\- Por ahora.

\- Mantengamos un ojo sobre él. Lo más importante ahora es prepararnos para la boda. Los Akashi quieren que este todo listo para este fin de mes.

\- Es demasiado apresurado.

\- Las circunstancias lo demandan. Una vez que Shintarou haya unido votos matrimoniales con la familia Akashi la maldición del veneno habrá desaparecido.

\- Y cuando eso pase, ¿Takao permanecerá con Shintarou? Después de todo, al unirse en matrimonio, no solo comparten el apellido y los beneficios del linaje, sino también tienen que unir sus sirvientes. Cuando eso pase, ¿Takao aceptará a la pareja de Shintarou y le servirá con la misma devoción? ¿o será incontrolable y tendremos que eliminarlo?

\- Veamos que sucede.

Cuando salen de la pequeña caverna, los últimos rayos de sol los reciben, casi despidiéndose de ellos.

\- Lo viste, ¿no es así? Al otro _yo_ que habita en el cuerpo de Tetsuya – Kagami se petrifica ante las palabras de Akashi, girándose, un par de ojos bicolor lo reciben, asiente en silencio.

\- … ¿Qué es?

\- No qué, sino quién. Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta, Taiga.

\- No entiendo lo que dices. Explícate. ¿Qué debería haberme dado cuenta?

\- Ummm, dicen que en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable. Tu encuentro con Tetsuya no fue una casualidad. Ustedes dos tenían que encontrarse en algún momento de sus vidas. Aunque no espere que fuera tan pronto. ¿sabes por qué? – el pelirrojo niega con el ceño fruncido, tensando su cuerpo, temiendo lo que vendría. – porque, aquel al que tanto buscas y al cual tanto detestas con todo tu ser, vive en su interior.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo? – lo toma del cuello y lo levanta del suelo, empujándolo contra la montaña. Akashi no se inmuta, sigue tan apacible. Suspira.

\- Tu padre sigue vivo, y si, se encuentra sellado. Pero no en cualquier parte. Su prisión es muy especial.

\- ¿Dónde está él?

\- Dios, realmente eres malo prestando atención, Taiga. Tu padre esta sellado dentro del cuerpo de Tetsuya.

\- ¿Q-Qué…? – libera a Akashi de su agarre, colocándolo en el suelo, este se arregla la camisa. Vuelve a retomar la palabra, cruzándose de brazos, mientras recarga su espalda contra la terrosa pared de la montaña.

\- Así es. Tetsuya es el recipiente de aquel demonio milenario que a duras penas logramos vencer. Kurohyu. Nuestro más fuerte enemigo.

\- I-Imposible… no puede…ser… Kuroko es un exorcista, ¿no?

\- Así es. Lo es.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo?

\- La familia Kuroko tiene un linaje muy especial. Y muchos secretos que no comentare, porque aunque estés a su lado, ahora que sabes la verdad puede haber la posibilidad de que lo traiciones.

\- ¡Yo no…!

\- ¿uh? ¿decías?

\- … Yo… no…

\- Hay algo que quiero saber, Taiga. Con toda esta información, dime ¿serás su aliado o su enemigo? ¿serás quien lo salve o quien acabe con su vida?

\- Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti, ¿no es así? Utilizar a tus compañeros para tus propósitos egoístas. Usándolo como un recipiente. ¿Qué es lo que planean teniéndolo a su lado? ¿lo están utilizando? Alguien como él… no puede ser… - quiere golpear a Akashi en la cara fuertemente con el puño, pero es tanta su ira que se contiene. Siente que le sangraran las encías de tanto apretar la mandíbula. El más pequeño se tensa, dando un paso hacia adelante, primera vez que frunce el ceño en todo el momento que han mantenido la conversación.

\- Él no es un niño. Él es un exorcista en toda la palabra. Tetsuya se ha ganado su puesto con mucho esfuerzo… ¡no lo menosprecies! Ha trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde está, tú no sabes nada de él. – aprieta los puños, tensándose. Normalmente se queda calmado, pero no puede soportar a quienes toman a Kuroko solo por las apariencias al enterarse de su situación. Lo atacan, lo menosprecian, se alejan e incluso suelen juzgarlo mal.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué convertirlo en un recipiente? Eso es despreciable.

\- No lo entenderías. Creo que ya he hablado lo suficiente. Si quieres respuestas, pregúntale a Tetsuya.

\- ¿Él lo sabe?

\- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de ello cuando está dentro de ti?

\- Tengo una duda, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba buscando a mi padre? ¿eh? No se lo había dicho a nadie, incluso a Kuroko.

\- Bueno, tengo que conocer quiénes están a mí alrededor y cuáles son sus ambiciones. En especial tú, ya que Tetsuya te tiene en buena estima. No fue difícil averiguar sobre ti, en especial con la ayuda de mis sirvientes, pero aún hay varios vacíos. Como por ejemplo, ¿de dónde vienes? Yo no recuerdo que Kurohyu hubiera tenido descendencia. Así que…

\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

\- Oh, ¿es así? Ya veo. Ocultar tu pasado, ¿estás seguro que es correcto? No importa, tengo cosas más importantes de las que encargarme. Quédate aquí y espera hasta que Mayuzumi haya terminado.

\- Tsk, no tienes que decírmelo.

Abro los ojos, lentamente. Sintiendo el dolor en mi cuerpo. Es tan intenso. Me encuentro con un cabello tan claro que pienso que es blanco, pero es de un color más oscuro; gris. Casi cenizo. No puedo distinguirlo porque mi vista esta nublada.

Baja su mirada, sus ojos se posan sobre mí. Y aunque quiero moverme, algo me lo impide. Mis extremidades están duras como piedra. En un arrebato me agito, pero es inútil. Una fuerza más grande me impide moverme como deseo.

Siento sus manos sobre mi espalda, levantándome. Es cuando siento el frio en mi rostro que entiendo que estaba dentro del agua.

Abro la boca, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y me trató de tranquilizar, enfocándome en la voz que me llama.

\- No te fuerces a ti mismo, Kuroko-kun.

\- ¿Mayuzumi-san? ¿Por qué… estoy aquí?

\- Sufriste una cristalización. Debido a ello tus heridas no sanaban. – me tenso, mirando mis brazos, pero no veo las enormes capas de hielo que normalmente cubren mi cuerpo cuando no presto atención al consumo de mi poder, pero no hay rastro de ellas. Mis brazos aún siguen helados, pero no hay hielo - Tranquilo, ya removí el hielo de tus brazos, aunque estuviste a punto de perder la sensibilidad.

\- Lamento darte problemas.

\- Nada de eso. ¿Cómo estuvo la pelea esta vez? Pude sentir una gran cantidad de energía oscura acumulándose en Teiko.

\- Aun no se nuestras bajas, pero fue un ataque bien preparado. Atacaron a los senseis para debilitar nuestra fuerza. Y convocaron varias umbras y varios espíritus de nivel 1.

\- Ya veo. Antes de pelear, ya estabas presentando pequeños síntomas de cristalización, ¿verdad? – mordiéndome el labio, asiento, avergonzado.

\- Así es. Me enfrente a varios espíritus antes. Fue mi examinación para ser nombrado como "Exorcista Novato" y después un espíritu atacó mi casa, aunque eso último fue mi culpa por meterlo.

\- Kuroko-kun. Recuerda, debes tener cuidado. Muchos podrían tomar tu generosidad como una debilidad. Sino haces algo al respecto, no vivirás mucho.

\- Lo siento. Prometo tener más cuidado.

\- Bueno, mientras lo tengas en cuenta. Por cierto, felicidades por pasar tu examinación.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- ¿eh? Si yo tengo confianza en ti. Sería imposible no aprobarte con esas habilidades tuyas.

\- Mayuzumi-san. Gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo. Y por entrenarme.

\- Bueno, eres una gran compañía y siempre me traes libros interesantes. Deberías dormir, aun estás cansado.

\- Pero…

\- Sin peros. Duerme, yo seguiré curando tus heridas.

\- ¿Y Kagami-kun? ¿Le pasó algo?

\- ¿Uh? ¿Es pelirrojo y huele a gato mojado?

\- Ummm, sí.

\- Tranquilo, está bien. Está afuera, esperando. – indica hacia la plataforma. Suspiró aliviado, entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo un poco de felicidad al menos el saber que él está bien. Además, sino siento ninguna perturbación en mi pecho, significa que Kise-kun también lo está.

\- Ya veo. Qué bien que no le pasó nada. ¿sabes algo sobre los demás?

\- Sé lo que me has contado, eso es todo. – siento mis parpados volverse pesados. Parpadeo fuertemente, sintiendo como la vista se me vuelve a nublar, aún estoy débil.

\- Entiendo. Perdón, tomare un pequeño descanso.

\- Adelante.

El hombre de lentes camina a través de la calle, dando pasos tranquilos, mientras se encorva, provocando que su espalda parezca una joroba. Le da otra calada a su cigarrillo, viéndolo consumirse y después deja salir el humo de sus pulmones, haciendo un cumulo irregular. Se detiene, acomodándose las ropas que trae puestas, odia vestirse de monaguillo, pero no hay nada que hacerlo. Tira la colilla al suelo y la pisa con la suela de su zapato de agujeta. Se arregla el saco y esboza una sonrisa.

Aspirando fuerte, deja salir un bufido, se arregla el puente de los lentes con el dedo índice.

\- Así que Kuro-chan finalmente es un exorcista. Interesante. Deberíamos darle un buen regalo de graduación, ¿no, chicos? – se gira por el hombro, dos chicos aparecen detrás de él. Un chico con un traje negro y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, dejando unas pequeñas puntas detrás, es alto y se ve fuerte. A su lado, su hermana, una menuda chica con una coleta a un costado de su cabeza que cae por su hombro derecho, una falda de tablones negra y una blusa blanca de manga corta, su calzado peculiar, unas botas militar. Ambos inclinados, con la cabeza gacha, la rodilla en el suelo, sin dirigirle la mirada directamente a su maestro.

\- Como usted ordene, Imayoshi-sama.

\- Ok, Kuro, Ulma, encárguense de vigilar los alrededores, quiero encontrar a esos malditos espíritus que están provocando destrozos en la ciudad.

\- ¿está seguro, Imayoshi-sama? Akashi-sama dijo que no…

\- Bueno, Akashi-sama es un hombre muy diplomático, eso es seguro, usa palabras bonitas y todo eso, pero nunca lo he visto en el campo de batalla. Si fuera su hijo tal vez podría considerar sus palabras, pero no las de un viejo que trata a todos sus subordinados como piezas de ajedrez y se esconde tras un escritorio. Yo soy un exorcista, él es un intento de exorcista. Sino pelea no puedo reconocerlo, por más que su apellido sea milenario y tenga gran prestigio. Adelante, vayan.

\- Sí, señor. – ambos hermanos se levantan del suelo y tras una nube de humo negro, toman la forma de dos cuervos negros que emprenden el vuelo al agitar sus alas.

\- Interesante, interesante. Veamos cuanto has progresado, alumno mío.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 3 – Cicatrices – Lluvia de Pétalos

[Escuela Teiko – Akashi]

Akashi continuaba mirando los escombros de lo que una vez había sido la escuela de Teiko. El edificio 3 estaba hecho pedazos, simplemente una masa deforme. Los otros no estaban en su mismo estado, pero tampoco se podían mantener mucho que digamos.

Después de curar a Tetsuya, regresó a Teiko para verificar los daños y también hacer un recuento de víctimas. Casi todos estaban en condiciones terribles, tanto instalaciones como los estudiantes y maestros. Así que los espíritus y miembros de la Orden estaban reparando todo en su lugar. No le gustaba su presencia, puesto que significaba más presión para él, como sucesor de los Akashi toda la responsabilidad de la barrera alrededor caía en él.

Apretó la mandíbula, tensando su cuerpo. No podía creer la magnitud del ataque. E incluso que fuese Atsushi el responsable de este.

"Lo que estoy haciendo lo hago por los dos_"_ – las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, mientras negaba.

"Lo siento, Aka-chin, esta es una guerra que no puedes ganar. Es mejor que te retires ahora que puedes, incluso yo no puedo asegurar tu seguridad si tú decides participar por voluntad propia."

_Maldicion. ¿Lo haces por mí? ¿Estas matando gente inocente por mí? Eso no justifica nada, Atsushi. Utilizarme como excusa es tan… deplorable. Jamás lo creí posible de ti. _Piensa, mientras baja la mirada, sintiendo la bilis en su garganta, acumulándose en un nudo que le impide pronunciar palabra. Molesto, porque siente que las palabras de su padre se vuelven realidad, golpeándole la cara fuertemente.

"Entonces, la próxima vez nos veremos como enemigos. Hasta entonces." Las últimas palabras que le había dicho antes de desaparecer en el espacio. Dejándolo ahí, petrificado ante la desbordante cantidad de emociones que fluían a través de su cuerpo y su mente totalmente incoherente.

Atsushi había escogido un bando, el cual los ponía en caminos diferentes. Apuntándose a matar. Solo uno quedaría con vida. Y el otro tendría que sufrir el castigo.

Se queda ahí, con las manos apretadas en puños, tan fuerte que podrían sangrarle por la fuerza con la que aprieta.

Por no prestar atención, y estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, Reo guarda la distancia, esperando, paciente, hasta que vea la oportunidad de hablar.

Cuando lo ve suspirar, frotándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar y el índice, aguantando las ganas de llorar (tal vez) quiere acercarse, pero se refrena a sí mismo y guarda silencio. Su amo necesita tiempo y él no debe interferir.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que mantener el orden en la ciudad, como un Akashi que era, esa era su responsabilidad y debía cumplirla. Aunque se tratase de Atushi.

Siempre había imaginado que Atsushi volvería, por él, pero jamás pensó que las circunstancias de su regreso los pondrían en bandos enemigos. No estaba de acuerdo con Atsushi, excusándose tras un "lo hago por ti" y tampoco apoyaría su idea. Si tenía que pelear, tendría que hacerlo.

Estaba obligado. Si fuera por él, trataría de solucionar las cosas de forma pacífica, sin tener que recurrir a lastimarlo. Pero su ojo no se lo permitiría. Más bien, su padre no le permitiría evadir esa responsabilidad. Conociéndolo, tanto como podía, lo pondría a él a encargarse de atrapar y castigar a Atsushi.

Su mayor preocupación era si sería capaz de realizar su misión. Normalmente, en esta clase de circunstancias, la orden seria eliminar al exorcista desertor, castigarlo por sus crímenes, por dejarse corromper por la oscuridad. Encontrarían un sinfín de cargos que adjudicarle para eliminarlo.

¿Podría? ¿Usar el poder del emperador para castigar a la persona que ama? ¿Sería capaz de manchar sus manos con la sangre de Atsushi?

_Seijuro. No dudes. Es tu responsabilidad. Si no lo haces, serás igual que él. Eres un Akashi, no olvides tu posición._

Una voz resonó en su cabeza. Agitándola, mientras cubre sus oídos, sintiendo el eco de la voz resonando constantemente, hasta que va desapareciendo.

Casi da un salto al sentir el tacto de una mano sobre su hombro, se gira, levantando un puñal al aire por si se trata de algún enemigo. Pero se detiene al ver el rostro de Reo, quien levanta las manos. La punta de su arma queda a pocos centímetros de la manzana de Adán de este, quien traga, nervioso.

Akashi retrocede, desapareciendo el arma. Reo suspira, aliviado y vuelve a colocar sus manos frente a su pecho, cruzadas.

\- Sei-chan…

\- Estoy bien. Solo… no es nada. ¿me decías?

\- Los heridos ya fueron atendidos debidamente, y gracias a la purificación de Tetsu-chan los sellos dibujados alrededor de la escuela se han dispersado. Aún seguimos cazando a los demonios que quedan dentro, pero algunos lograron escapar a la ciudad.

\- No hay problema, enviaremos a 3 familiares detrás de ellos. ¿otra cosa?

\- Si, dos. Primero, Midorima-san ya fue enviado al hospital de su familia, algunos familiares se encargan vigilar la propiedad, en caso de que haya algún otro intento de ataque mientras se encuentra débil, además Takao está con él. – Akashi le mira, asintiendo. Lo mejor ahora es mantener a Shintarou con una escolta, dado su estado actual sería incapaz de defenderse y cualquier enemigo podría aprovechar esa debilidad. No pueden perder más exorcistas, en especial uno tan fuerte como él. Las bajas de hoy no pueden repetirse, mucho menos aumentar. Por el momento mantener un ojo sobre Shintarou está bien, así los Midorima se ocuparan de ayudar en la captura de los espíritus intrusos, y de Atsushi. Ante esto último, se muerde el labio, tragando en seco. Pero asiente, forzándose a parecer firme ante sus palabras.

\- Bien. ¿Lo otro?

\- La vasija Hyadain ha desaparecido. – eso lo toma desprevenido. Casi siente como el aire se le sale por la boca ante su sorpresa. ¿acaba de decir que la Vasija Hyadain ha desaparecido? ¿en serio? Esas son… ¡terribles noticias!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – por vez primera Akashi pierde la compostura, crispándose. - ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pasó? ¿no estaba resguardada bajo un poderoso hechizo?

\- Al parecer los talismanes no fueron suficientes para el hechicero que se encargó de romper el sello.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Se supone que por esa misma razón la trajimos a Teiko. ¿Dónde está la directora?

\- Está en una reunión con algunos miembros de la Orden. Pero Kagetora-san está aquí en su lugar. – apartándose, un hombre de cabellos castaños cortos apareció detrás de él, acercándose a Akashi.

\- Akashi. – le saludo levantando la mano. El otro asintió, inclinando suavemente la cabeza.

\- Kagetora-san. – tan pronto como termina la formalidad de su encuentro, va directo al punto - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo violaron la seguridad de la escuela? ¿Qué pasó con los profesores? ¿Cómo es posible que se hayan hecho con la Vasija Hyadain?

\- Ufff, debemos sentarnos. Son muchas cosas que discutir.

Dejan el lugar de fuera e ingresan en uno de los salones. Akashi se recarga contra la pared, asegurando la puerta con un conjuro para evitar que las paredes escuchen, mientras Kagetora se sienta en el borde de unas de los pupitres, prendiendo un cigarrillo.

\- Empecemos, el Consejo necesita un reporte inmediato y no puedo hacerlos esperar. – declara Akashi, agitando su mano para que el humo del cigarro no le dé en la cara. Kagetora suspira, dejando salir un cumulo de humo y sus ojos van hacia el joven.

\- Sí, lo sé. Araki se está encargando de mantener la situación bajo control, pero están haciendo mucha presión. Tal vez la quiten de su puesto como Directora de Teiko. – el hombre se tensa, su rostro se ensombrece un poco. Debe ser difícil, ya que él es el sub-director de Teiko, la responsabilidad de tomar el control de la escuela caerá sobre él. Aunque eso no es importante ahora, Akashi se atreve a continuar.

\- Lamento escuchar eso, pero… - quiere preguntar directamente, pero Kagetora le corta de lleno. Previendo su pregunta.

\- Aun no lo sabemos.

\- Tiene que haber una explicación. Un ataque de esa magnitud no puede pasar desapercibido. Eran muchos espíritus los que fueron invocados, por no mencionar que debió haber más de un exorcista controlándolos.

\- Intentamos encontrar al invocador, pero parece que fueron los mismos espíritus quienes movieron los hilos dentro de Teiko. El que los invoco tuvo mucho cuidado de no dejar rastros de su presencia.

\- Entonces, solo fueron espíritus. ¿Al menos saben quién los invoco? – traga en seco, estremeciéndose. Nervioso por la respuesta del mayor. Él sabe la identidad de uno de los invocadores, pero no dirá nada a menos que sepa que hay más de una persona involucrada. Si Atsushi estaba trabajando solo, ¿Cuál era su plan? Robando la vasija Hyadain, ¿Qué ganaría? Necesitaría años de experiencia para remover aquellos cerrojos que mantenían la vasija sellada. Kagetora se mueve de su lugar, tirando la colilla de cigarro al suelo. La aplasta y mira a Akashi fijamente.

\- Eso es lo interesante. Todos los espíritus fueron invocados por estudiantes de Teiko. – siente que su corazón salta al oír esas palabras. Aunque no sabe si le alivia o le preocupa aún más eso. Se sobresalta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Traidores? – lo piensa un momento, pero no lo cree. Niega, cruzándose de brazos - Imposible. Eso solo pasaría si no estuvieran en sus cabales. La pena máxima de traición es la ejecución inmediata.

\- Tienes razón, no estaban en sus cabales. De hecho, ni siquiera estaban vivos cuando los invocaron. – Akashi se petrifica, tratando de procesar las palabras de Kagetora_. Cadáveres de estudiantes_. No sonaba tan descabellado, y si lo veían desde la perspectiva de los atacantes, era un buen recurso. Pero había complicaciones con los cadáveres de exorcistas. Y uno de ellos era el poder mágico que mantenían en su interior. Una vez muerto, era imposible restaurarlo. Kagetora entendió la mirada dubitativa de Akashi y continuo, abriendo la ventana para disipar el aroma del cigarro – Es extraño, pero a pesar de haber muerto, su poder mágico seguía vivo. O al menos lo habían alimentado para que no se extinguiera por completo. Los hicieron atravesar la barrera, la cual solo deja entrar a aquellos que lo tienen permitido y así fue cómo se colaron.

\- ¿Usurpación de cuerpo? Los usaron como marionetas.

\- Más bien fue como ponerse una máscara frente a la cámara.

\- Son más listos de lo que pensábamos. – ambos asienten en silencio. Pero antes de continuar con su reunión privada, un fuerte ruido de golpes en la puerta. Ambos e giran. Y esta vez una voz le acompaña, viendo dos figuras al otro lado de la puerta, desiguales.

\- ¡Akashi! – llaman al más pequeño, quien se mueve de su lugar. Sacando un daga de la nada. Kagetora le toma del hombro, indicándole que él ira.

\- ¡Identifícate! – demanda el castaño, haciendo aparecer un enorme bate lleno de picos en sus manos. Apuntándolo hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Somos Hyuuga y Riko! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Kiyoshi tiene información valiosa que decirte! Tal vez esto nos dé una pista sobre el ataque.

Ambos bajan las armas y abren la puerta, dejando entrar a las tres personas, contando al bestial canino. Riko saluda a su padre, quien no duda en preguntar, preocupado, de su estado. Hyuuga y Kiyoshi se acercan a Akashi.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la información valiosa?

\- Akashi, tenemos un enorme problema en manos. – Akashi frunce el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta, aún más confundido. Kiyoshi es quien responde, apretando las manos y bajando la mirada.

\- El mundo espiritual. Esta vuelto un caos. Nuestro rey… ha muerto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – los dos profesores asienten en silencio ante las palabras de Kiyoshi. Riko es quien se lo confirma.

\- Lo he confirmado. Muchos espíritus han estado difundiendo la notica a otros exorcistas y entre los demás espíritus. El Rey Demonio ha caído.

\- Eso es… imposible. Digo, ¿Cómo?

\- Un levantamiento. Los espíritus le declaran la guerra a los humanos. Estamos en guerra.

Si antes habían creído que lo tenían difícil, ahora estaba seguro que estaban jodidos. Una guerra entre exorcistas y espíritus.

\- Creo que tenemos que hacer una junta con el Consejo. Urgentemente. Kagetora-san, ¿puedes encargarte de Teiko? Tengo que hablar con mi padre. Esto es… una mierda.

\- Déjamelo a mí.

\- Ok. Hyuuga-san, ¿me permites a Kiyoshi? Mi padre necesita saberlo y será mejor si es de la boca de una de las Bestias Sagradas.

\- Adelante. – tan pronto como recibió la aprobación del azabache, Akashi invocó a Reo, y se llevó a ambos espíritus fuera de la sala.

[************************]

[Takao – Hospital Midorima]

El único sonido que invade la habitación es el de aquel aparato que no deja de pitear. Al parecer sirve para indicar si Shin-chan está vivo o no. Y aunque el sonido me molesta, el que siga sonando significa que él sigue con vida.

Me mantengo en la ventana, viéndole desde lejos. Quisiera estar más cerca, pero no me lo merezco. Es mi culpa que él este así. No lo protegí como debía.

_Soy tan débil y estúpido_. Sigo repitiéndome, mientras me muerdo el labio. Siento las lágrimas en mis ojos, luchando por salir, pero me resisto. Si lloro ahora no podré parar. Debo estar tranquilo, ahora está mejor.

Sigue vivo.

Puedo escuchar su respiración. Eso es suficiente.

Estoy a punto de saltar fuera de la habitación, cuando veo como sus parpados comienzan a pestañar levemente. Primero creo que es mi imaginación, pero después de verlo hacer eso mismo varias veces, incluso moviendo la mano derecha, estoy seguro.

Salto dentro de la habitación, sin importarme un bledo la madre de Shin-chan y me acerco a él, tomándole la mano. Sus ojos se posan en mí, mirándome fijamente. Siento salir un suspiro de alivio de mi pecho, al igual que algunas lágrimas.

\- Shin-chan…

\- N-No… llo-llores… B-Bien…- aún se le entrecorta la voz. Pero puedo ver que hace el intento. Aprieto su mano, depositando suaves besos en ella. Agradecido que no esté muerto. Que haya despertado.

\- No estoy llorando, solo es mi lagrimeo diario. Ya sabes cómo es esto.

\- … Rostro… - la mano de Shin-chan se alarga, hasta alcanzar mi mejilla. Me aparto un poco al sentir el leve dolor en mi pómulo. No me había dado cuenta del moretón.

\- No es nada. Los gajes de ser un espíritu guardián. Tranquilo, solo es un golpe.

\- … - shin-chan aprieta los labios, mirándome un poco tenso. Intenta levantarse, pero niego, colocando mi mano sobre su pecho.

\- No. Tienes que descansar. Tienes heridas profundas.

\- … ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Sobreviviré. Estoy bien. Por favor, obedece.

\- ¿Fue mi madre?

\- … - no respondo, me muerdo el labio, desviando la mirada e la suya. Aunque lo acierta.

\- Fue ella.

\- Eso no es…

\- No debió golpearte. No fue culpa tuya. – sus palabras de consuelo solo hacen que mi interior estalle en ira.

\- ¡Claro que lo fue! Debí estar más atento. Si no fuera por Akashi, tú… ahora mismo… - aprieto las manos en puños, tensando mi cuerpo.

\- Hey, peleamos lo mejor que pudimos. No solo tú, yo también tengo culpa. Me confié demasiado. Así que esto es como una lección, ¿sí?

\- Shin-chan, lo siento.

\- Deja de disculparte. Aún sigo con vida, ¿no? – asiento, esbozando una media sonrisa - Entonces guarda las lágrimas. ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?

\- Mejor.

\- ¿Y tus alas? – me tenso un poco, pero respondo.

\- …Aun necesitan reposo. Tengo un hueso roto y no puedo mover la derecha, pero con unos días de descanso y mientras no las use, estará como nueva. – sin-chan deja salir un suspiro.

\- Me alegra oír eso. Pensé que la perderías. Gracias por defenderme con ellas. – tomó su mano, gentilmente, apretándola contra mi pecho, mientras no puedo dejar de sonreír tontamente.

\- Tonto, siempre lo haré. Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Que mis alas siempre estarían protegiéndote, a tu servicio. – su rostro se tensa, apretando los labios. Incómodo.

\- Takao, yo… -le cortó inmediatamente. Sé lo que viene, pero no quiero oírlo.

\- Sera mejor que te deje descansar. – me levanto y me encamino hacia la ventana, pero su mano me detiene. Dios, ¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto? Tu amabilidad, Shin-chan.

\- Espera, quería decirte…

\- Shin-chan, ahora no. Aún no. Sé que quieres hacerme esto más fácil, sé que eres el cabecilla de la familia Midorima, sé que dolerá, pero al menos dame la libertad de afrontarlo a mi manera, ¿sí? Jamás te pediría que vayas en contra de las órdenes de tus padres, ya que este matrimonio no solo significa la unión entre las familias, sino tu propia salvación. Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. – lo estaba, a mi manera, como había dicho. Claro que no lo aprobaba al 100%. Digo, ¿Quién aprobaría el casamiento de la persona que amas con otro? Nadie. Esas hermosas esmeraldas me miran fijamente, entrecerrados. Como si peleara consigo mismo en su interior. Es más doloroso cuando la persona que amas te mira con lastima. Mucho.

\- ¿Lo estás? – tragó en seco, sintiendo la garganta como una lija. Mi corazón se acelera, pero me mantengo firme. Me muerdo la lengua y respondo, finalmente.

\- Sí. Porque de esta forma te salvaras.

Y ahí, en ese momento, solo somos nosotros dos. No hay nadie más. Los sonidos han desaparecido, solo puedo escuchar nuestras respiraciones y el aire que golpea la ventana. _Tu mano no me ha soltado, Shin-chan._ Quisiera decir, pero estoy tan a gusto con ello que no quiero destruirlo. Quiero sentirte más. Quiero que me toques más. Quiero que me ames a mí.

Pero no. No puede ser. Para que tú vivas mi corazón debe morir. Así está establecido. Siempre lo supimos, ¿verdad? Aunque no digamos nada, nuestras miradas hablan por nosotros. Siento tus disculpas, tu amabilidad, tu temor, tu cariño y tu lealtad. Y yo, siento que me parto por dentro con cada una de ellas. Es cruel, Shin-chan. No deberías ser demasiado amable conmigo si me rompes el corazón.

Finalmente el momento se rompe cuando la luz se enciende. Me apartó, soltando tu mano, que por un momento, siento no quiere apartarse de la mía. Un hombre en bata blanca entra, arreglándose la montura de los lentes y se acerca hacia Shin-chan, mirando el monitor.

\- Parece que estas mejor. Digo, estás consciente.

\- Hola, papá. ¿Cómo está mamá?

\- Hecha una furia por lo que ha pasado, pero los planes de la boda la mantienen a raya. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Sobreviviré.

\- Me retiro. – pronuncio, girándome hacia la ventana. Alejándome de los dos hombres.

\- Takao, espera…

No hago caso de sus palabras. Saltó fuera de la ventana, aterrizando sobre la punta de mis pies. Necesito estar a solas. Llorar un rato, no tener que escuchar disculpas y tampoco tener que fingir una sonrisa.

[**********************]

[Kagami Taiga – Propiedad Tetsuya]

Cuando despertó, lo primero que noto fue que tenía algo encima; una manta. Y lo segundo fue que Kuroko había desaparecido de su cama. Estaba solo. Reviso cada rincón de la casa, pero no lo encontró. No había nadie en la propiedad.

Presa del pánico, comenzó a correr por toda la ciudad, buscándolo. Había querido pedirle ayuda a Kise, pero sonaba demasiado lamentable. Además, si Kuroko solo había salido por un breve momento seria aun peor el armar una conmoción por esa pequeñez.

Recordando que uno de los amigos de Kuroko había sido gravemente herido y se encontraba en un hospital, la idea que Kuroko fuera a ver su estado parecía la más razonable. Y esperaba que estuviera con él.

Concentrándose. Cerró los ojos y tomó una gran respiración. Sintiendo los escalofríos del aire helado recorrer su cuerpo. Sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse más y más. Podía sentir a todos los humanos de área, moviéndose en sus rutinas, nada asombroso.

Tardo unos minutos, pero cuando finalmente logró ubicar a los exorcistas que se encontraban alrededor del área, pudo distinguir a Kuroko, aunque estaba un poco más lejos.

Dando un salto, fue en su búsqueda. Si estaba lastimado no tenía por qué andar corriendo por ahí como se le pegara la gana. Lo castigaría por su estupidez.

[*******************]

[Hospital Midorima – Kagami]

Atravesando la ciudad por encima de los edificios, cuando llego a la propiedad del hospital, ingreso como si nada. Usando su habilidad como espíritu para pasar desapercibido. Se movió por los pasillos, olfateando, aunque había un aroma que le producía una extraña comezón en la nariz y que estornudara.

Cuando finalmente llego a la habitación donde terminaba el aroma, abrió la puerta lentamente. Asomándose, cuando ingreso, algo lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo contra la pared, sintiendo el frio del metal afilado colocado en su cuello, tragó en seco.

\- ¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡Demonios! – Kagami levantó los brazos al aire, perdiendo el color borgoña de sus cabellos.

\- Tú eres… el espíritu que estaba con Tetsu-chan. – dijo el chico frente a él, removiendo el arma de su cuello. Se arregló el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó un peliverde que estaba recostado sobre su cama, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y-Yo… solo… - se calló a si mismo al sentir una suave fragancia rondar, jugueteando con sus fosas nasales. Inhalo profundamente. Era su aroma. Había estado aquí. Lo podía oler en la habitación. Su fragancia casi imperceptible. Notando las miradas de ambos sujetos, suspiró, exasperado. Tratar con gente no era su fuerte, mucho menos hacerla de niñero. Se tragó su orgullo. - ¿Sabes a dónde fue Kuroko? Es tarde. No lo encuentro por ninguna parte y estoy preocupado. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¡Maldición! – se tensó, apretando los puños con la intención de golpear la pared para descargar su frustración, pero se refreno a si mismo de no hacer una estupidez. El chico de cabellos largos sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento junto a Midorima.

\- Ah, ¿eso? Es normal, solo déjalo ser.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Están seguros? – Reo volvió a asentir ante su pregunta.

\- Claro, Tetsu-chan siempre sale todas las noches al cementerio. – dijo con tanta tranquilidad. Pudieran ser espíritus, pero hasta ellos sabían sobre los cementerios y esas cosas, no eran estúpidos. Kagami se sorprendió, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Al cementerio? ¿Por qué? – un gruñido molesto llamo su atención, Midorima negó, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Ah, haces demasiadas preguntas! - Reo levanto la mano, agitándola como un abanico, tratando de calmar el humor de Midorima.

\- Midorima-san, explíquele. Debe saber también sobre ese asunto.

\- Tsk, bueno, como sabrás Kuroko puede ver todo tipo de espíritus, ¿no? – Kagami asintió en silencio. Mientras el otro continuaba- Bien, a diferencia de nosotros, Kuroko tiene una conexión más fuerte con el mundo espiritual.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Es eso posible?

\- Es muy extraño, pero solo aquellos con una gran energía espiritual lo hacen. Se podría decir que Kuroko ha estado más en contacto con los espíritus, casi como un monje budista. - eso lo tomó desprevenido. Estaba asombrado, aunque más que nada, apenas podía seguirle el hilo a lo que le estaba contando Midorima. Reo rio por lo bajo, negando suavemente.

\- Tranquilo, Tai-chan, él no invoca demonios o esas cosas, creo que más bien, se siente más tranquilo estando con ellos.

\- ¿Con ellos?

\- Espíritus. – explicó Reo, cruzando las piernas.

\- Tsk, tonterías.

\- Midorima-san, déjalo ser. No te afecta.

\- Aun así, ¿Por qué hablar con ellos? Ya están muertos. – había cierta molestia en las palabras de Midorima.

\- Son personas. – intervino Reo.

\- Fueron personas. – declaró, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora. A lo que Reo simplemente levanto los brazos y resopló, poniéndose de pie.

\- Ufff, no discutiré más contigo, siempre eres así. Me voy a dormir. Llámenme si necesitan algo. – dice Reo, saliendo de la habitación. En silencio, ambos sujetos se miran, ceños fruncidos, ya que no se caen bien.

\- ¿Debería ir con él?

\- No hay porque preocuparse, Akashi mantiene a alguien vigilándolo por su seguridad.

\- Wow, ¿tanto así? – sorprendido, ahora sentía que Kuroko era una especie de príncipe que necesita protección 24/7. Ante la expresión de asombro de Kagami, Midorima continúa.

\- Kuroko es fuerte, un buen elemento y Akashi no quiere que algo le pase. Últimamente hay menos exorcistas y nuestro número cae cada día. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder a otro hermano.

\- ¿lo has acompañado?

\- Una vez. Quiso presentarnos a unos amigos, pero… - aprieta los labios, arrugando la sabana que le cubre el regazo. Kagami asiente, concluyendo la oración.

\- … No pudieron verlos.

\- No es un problema, solo que me sorprende como alguien tan débil como Kuroko tenga esa habilidad de ver las almas humanas. Ya no me refiero a los espíritus en general. Ver el alma de un difunto es tan… sorprendente. Nadie más, incluso Akashi mismo, puede verlas. A menos que usemos algún conjuro o se trate de un espíritu oscuro.

\- ¿Por qué crees que él lo ve como algo bueno? Tal vez se siente miserable.

\- Entonces significa que aún no lo conoces al 100% - la sonrisa en el rostro de Midorima solo le hizo tensarse, conteniéndose de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y darle un buen puñetazo.

\- ¿Y tú sí?

\- Más que tú, sí. Kuroko simplemente está siendo Kuroko. Nosotros, tanto como exorcistas o como personas, sabemos lo que es la soledad. No es un camino que escogiéramos porque sí, pero no podemos deshacerlo. Simplemente nos queda aceptarlo tal y como es. Kuroko ha recorrido un camino muy largo y difícil. Te mentiría si te dijera que es miel sobre hojuelas, pero antes de llegar a ser exorcistas debes enfrentar tu realidad.

\- … - está cansado de tantas tonterías. ¿soledad? ¿Kuroko se siente solo? Tal vez por la gran cantidad de secretos que oculta.

\- No espero que lo entiendas, ambos estamos en diferentes barcos.

\- Me voy.

[**************************************************]

[Bosque – Kise]

Dando pasos veloces a través del bosque, en su forma animal, Kise sentía la brisa golpear su hocico. Agitando su cola, cuando los rayos plateados de la luna acariciaban su pelaje le hacían ver como si fuera hecho de oro.

Al transcurso de siluetas, sintiendo la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, los músculos de sus extremidades totalmente calientes por el ejercicio y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que resonaba en sus orejas, finalmente se detuvo, soltando un fuerte aullido. Doblando la espalda e su arco, mientras levantaba el hocico al aire y todo el bosque escuchaba el llamado del protector del bosque haciéndose notar entre las sombras.

Las nubes que eclipsaban la visibilidad de aquel astro con aura tétrica, se fueron removiendo, dejando el cielo en total desnudez. Las estrellas acompañando a la luna, provocando que todo se iluminara por los rayos plateados. Todo quedaba al descubierto por su luz, dejando todo al descubierto, revelando los secretos de la noche.

Levantó las orejas ante el sonido de pasos a través del bosque, lentos y tranquilos, pero descuidados. El sonido de las hojas y ramas secas al ser aplastadas. Se giró hacia todas partes, hasta dar con la dirección de donde provenían.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salto y comenzó a atravesar el bosque, deslizándose entre los árboles, corriendo con pasos veloces. Tan pronto como dio con el individuo causante del disturbio de la pacifica noche, Kise regreso a su forma humana y lo llevo contra la superficie de un árbol, colocando ambos brazos a sus costados, inmovilizándole.

\- Es muy tarde para que andes afuera, Kuroko…- no termino la oración, puesto que unos brazos lo atrajeron, provocando que sus bocas se tocaran. Podía sentir la húmeda lengua colarse en su cavidad, desarmándolo inmediatamente al ser tomado con la guardia baja. Primero se quedó estático, sin saber que hacer (claro), pero luego correspondió el beso, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor.

Al instante de hacer esta acción, el más pequeño se apartó, removiendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Kurokocchi…? – acallo, notando el leve destello en los ojos de su amigo el más pequeño. Niega. - No. ¿Aominecchi? ¿eres tú? ¿en serio eres tú?- toma su rostro entre sus manos, deleitándose con la mirada penetrante y aquellos ojos azul cobalto que hacen que su cuerpo se estremezca.

\- Lo soy, Kise. – pronuncia con un tono grave, sintiendo la vibración en su pecho.

\- Volviste, ¿Cómo?

\- No importa cómo, lo hice. Justo como lo prometí, ¿no es así?

\- S-Si – dice con un nudo en la garganta. No quiere llorar, pero de igual forma su cuerpo lo traiciona y las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejilla, a pesar de ello aún mantiene la sonrisa. El más pequeño alarga la mano y le remueve las lágrimas de los ojos, limpiándole.

Cuando de repente siente que se acerca, Kise le detiene, colocando su dedo sobre los labios de peli azul, quien le mira confundido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No me parece correcto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque aquí, ahora mismo, no eres el mismo Aomine Daiki del que me enamore – desvía la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos. El otro le toma del mentón, colocando ambas manos en sus costados.

\- Soy yo.

\- Es cierto, en esencia. Pero, este cuerpo, le pertenece a otra persona. No puedo besarte así, porque siento que lo beso a él. Y es incorrecto.

\- Lo hiciste antes.

\- Pero porque sabía que era él.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente conmigo?

\- Porque no puedo besar a la persona que amo viendo el rostro de mi mejor amigo. No es correcto. Quiero que lo hagas cuando seas tú mismo. No así. – traga en seco, notando como los ojos del rubio se ponen más aguosos, y vuelve a pasar el dedo pulgar, acariciando las largas pestañas.

\- Dame tiempo. Esta maldición no será eterna. Yo… - aprieta los labios y le mira fijamente - …encontrare una solución. ¿podrías esperar hasta entonces? – Kise deja salir una leve risilla, frotando su frente contra la del más pequeño, y sus ojos se posan sobre los contrarios.

\- Claro. Aunque es extraño el cambio de estaturas.

\- Si, ahora parece que tú puedes levantarme.

Hay un largo y prolongado silencio, en el que los sonidos de los insectos nocturnos y de animales que vagan en el bosque loe arrulla. Kise abraza el cuerpo del más pequeño, y el otro le corresponde, solo abrazándose, sintiendo sus propias auras mezclándose entre sí.

\- Tengo un favor que pedirte.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Vigila a Akashi y a Tetsu, ¿sí?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿sucede algo?

\- No, es solo que… ese Kagami no me da buena espina. Desde que el llego todo ha estado patas arriba. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre él.

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Ha habido más ataques desde su llegada. Y ahora un ataque a Teiko, no tiene sentido.

\- Y aun no terminan. Habrán más ataques.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte. No te burles, ¿sí? Creerás que he perdido la cabeza, pero… cuando lo vi, por primera vez, juraría que eras tú. – dijo Kise apretando los labios.

\- ¿Cómo si fuera yo?

\- No tú, como tú. Digo, olía como tú. – Kise le miro, levantando las cejas - ¿es posible?

\- … no

\- Se supone que solo familiares o parejas huelen igual, así está establecido en nuestro mundo. Entonces…

\- Te aseguro que no he estado, estoy, o estaré, interesado e alguien como él, ¿si? Jamás lo había visto. Pero tienes razón, tiene cierta peculiaridad. Había otra esencia en su piel, aunque aún no logro recordarla totalmente.

\- Hay otra cosa; Nijimura-san ha muerto.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es… ¿Cómo?

\- Lo asesinaron. O al menos eso es lo que se dice.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Un exorcista, según.

\- ¿Y el Reino lo cree?

\- Bueno, no sería el primero en llegar a nuestro reino, así que muchos lo creen posible. Hay más revueltas y el Consejo ya no sabe cómo controlar la situación. A este paso el Mundo Espiritual estará sumido en caos, es posible que haya una guerra contra los humanos.

\- ¿Quién lidera las revueltas?

\- Umm, no lo recuerdo bien, creo que era Haizaki-san, ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No te parece extraño?

\- Bueno, Haizaki era uno de sus amigos más cercanos, así que es natural su reacción de querer vengar a su amigo, ¿no?

\- Supongo. No sé. Es solo… no es su estilo. Creo que hay algo más de por medio.

\- ¿Traición?

\- …

\- Solo digo que no encaja nada. Primero aparece ese tipo (Kagami), las pesadillas de Tetsu han regresado, el ataque a Teiko y ahora esto. No puede ser coincidencia.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Digo que alguien desea demasiado una guerra con los humanos y estos eventos son simples advertencias. Se están preparando para algo más grande. Aún no han comenzado, solo juegan con nosotros.

\- Deberías hablarlo con Akashicchi.

\- No. Si él se entera que Tetsu y yo podemos cambiar lugares tan fácilmente se lo dirá a su padre y tratara de sellar a Tetsu otra vez. Aun no es necesario el ritual. Los sellos están intactos, solo… - se mordió el labio, también tomando en cuenta que cabía la posibilidad que los Akashi optaran por dejar de realizar el ritual y simplemente ponerlo a dormir en un sueño eterno. Sacudió la cabeza, negándose. Aun había esperanza de que no lo hicieran, pero también estaba el asunto de que cada día la maldición parecía querer tomar el control de Tetsu.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – sintiendo la mano de Ryouta sobre su hombro, se giró.

\- No se lo digas a nadie, pero ya no puedo controlarlo. Es muy fuerte. Tantos años manteniéndolo dormido bajo el sello le han dado más fuerza. A este paso será capaz de abrir la puerta por sí mismo. – Kise entendió las palabras inmediatamente, viendo como el otro apretaba la mirada, pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos. _Hay algo monstruoso en mi interior, que solo causa dolor y destrucción. Mi otro yo. _Recordó las palabras de Kuroko cuando se conocieron y este también se abrió a él.

\- Y pensar que algo así vive dentro de Kurokocchi. Me da pena.

\- Son los pecados familiares. Son imborrables. No hay nada que hacer. Aun así, tratare de que no despierte. Si lo hace, no solo los humanos correrán peligro, también nuestro mundo. Ellos están detrás de Tetsu, los tipos que han estado orquestando todo esto.

\- No los dejare acercarse a él. Lo defenderé con mi propia vida si es necesario. – viendo su expresión seria, Aomine se acercó, tomándole la mano con delicadeza, para depositar un suave beso sobre sus nudillos.

\- Ten cuidado. No quiero que nada te pase.

\- Lo hago porque ambos son personas importantes para mí. – su sonrisa se fue difuminando, frunciendo el ceño, resoplo - Son unos idiotas, no saben contra qué están jugando.

\- Solo les importa lo que hay de por medio, el poder.

\- ¿Te iras?

\- Por el momento. Tetsu necesita hacer algo por sí mismo. Pero regresare.

\- Claro. Lo vigilare de cerca.

\- Lamento tenerte en esta situación.

\- Bueno, ya estaba advertido cuando me enamore de la gran bestia Kurohyou que nada sería tan fácil, pero lo vale.

\- Gracias. Por amar a este tonto.

\- Los dos somos unos grandísimos tontos. Tú por naturaleza y yo por enamorarme.

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, tomados de la mano, mirando las estrellas que los iluminaban. Ninguno decía nada, solo se mantenían en un silencio tranquilo, sintiendo sus corazones acelerarse y dándose miradas furtivas. Era una situación tan extraña, que Kise fuera más alto que él, que tuviera que ponerse de puntillas para besarlo o incluso acercarse a él y pegarse hombro a hombro. Pero aun así, ninguno se quejaba. Disfrutaban el momento.

[Propiedad Akashi – Akashi]

Tan pronto como termino la reunión, Akashi se dirigió a su habitación, enviando a Kiyoshi devuelta con su maestro. Todas las cosas estaban complicándose más y más, y ahora no podía encontrar una forma de ayudar a Atsushi. Si se ponían las cartas en la mesa, él sería el primer sospechoso, y aunque su padre había querido sacarle alguna información con respecto, Akashi se había mordido la lengua para no soltar nada.

Abrió la ventana, dejando entrar el aire de la noche. La habitación estaba muy calurosa, tal vez el aire haría sus milagros y dejaría de ser una sauna.

Dejándose caer sobre la cama, sin importarle que se desarreglara, o que las almohadas hayan salido fuera. Miro el techo de su habitación, había optado por mantener la luz apagada, sus ojos le ardían de tanto haber estado todo el día de un lado para otro y después de haber usado demasiado su ojo izquierdo para reforzar la barrera, ahora sentía como si le atravesaran una aguja. Cerró el ojo, cubriéndolo con su mano izquierda.

Que diferencia. Aunque fuera poca, pero quién diría que un ojo podría ser tan cruel maldición. Y pensar que había sido su padre quien se la había impuesto. Solo por enamorarse. Ese había sido su pecado.

Alcanzo una de las almohadas y la atrapo entre sus brazos y piernas, estrujándola. Sin poder contener las lágrimas, acallo sus sollozos con la almohada.

_"__Familia. Esta familia es mi propia maldición. Si tan solo no hubiera nacido como una Akashi, yo sería…"_

[*******************]

Murasakibara miraba, quieto, aunque por dentro sentía como si los metros que estaban alejados eran una tortura. Quería acercarse, atravesar la barrera que rodeaba la propiedad y colarse en la habitación de su amado. Tocarlo, sentirlo entre sus brazos e inhalar su aroma único. Quería, con tantas ganas, pero no podía. Tenía que controlarse.

Sintiendo los pasos de alguien detrás de él, se giró, mirando por encima del hombro.

\- Señor. Todo está listo.

\- Bien. – se gira y comienzan a caminar dentro de la propiedad. Himuro detrás de él, siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Si sabe que lo están utilizando, ¿verdad?

\- Ummm, sí. Lo sé. – respondió el peli lila, casi sin darle demasiada importancia. Sigue avanzando, ahora comienza una conversación para romper el silencio que queda entre los dos.

\- ¿Y no tiene problema con ello? - Murasakibara le mira por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Acaso tú lo tienes? Estamos en la misma situación, ¿no es así?

\- …

\- Todos saben por qué lo hago, así que no me importa si por hacer esto mi alma es condenada. Mientras su deseo pueda ser concedido, no me importa nada más. ¿Y tú? Muro-chin, ¿Por qué haces esto? – el chico de flequillo sonríe, santurrón.

\- No por la misma razón que usted, debo decir. Mi deseo es vengarme de alguien. Alguien a quien odio con todo mi corazón, por arrebatarme a la única persona que he amado en mi vida inmortal. – al recordar tan solo a ese sujeto, su cuerpo se tensa, sintiendo las ganas de atravesar su corazón con su propia mano. Desea su muerte, más que nada.

\- ¿Esto es por una mujer?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Eran amantes?

\- ¡No! Ella era… como una madre para mí. Y él la asesinó.

\- ¿Cómo pasó?

\- … - Himuro se tensó, apretando los labios. Desvió la mirada, a lo que Murasakibara entendió con solo mirarle y suspiró.

\- Está bien si no quieres decirme.

\- Gracias. Ahora es mi turno, ¿Qué pecado hiciste para que te expulsaran de la Orden?

\- Creo que reservare mi derecho al igual que tú.

\- Lo siento.

\- No. Bromeaba. Digamos que la persona que amo tiene un padre demasiado paranoico e intolerante. No podía ver a mi familia y cuando estaba a punto de pedirle su permiso para poder formalizar una relación con su hijo, estalló.

\- Tal vez no usaste las palabras adecuadas.

\- O tal vez no había futuro para un Akashi y un Murasakibara delante de sus ojos.

\- ¿Es por eso que ahora se casa con un Midorima? – Murasakibara desvía la mirada, torciendo el gesto y resopla, molesto.

\- Sí. El padre de Aka-chin siempre ha tenido grandes aspiraciones. Imagínate ahora que las dos familias de exorcistas más poderosas se unieran.

\- Pero ambos son hombres.

\- Es porque el linaje de mujeres Midorima ya está totalmente ocupado y los Akashi no han tenido una hija en siglos. Se está haciendo una excepción. Solo es para juntar el apellido de ambos. No significa que deban aplicar lo demás – y por demás se refería a sexo y esas cosas melosas. Solo posar para los demás, como una pareja totalmente feliz. – aun así, no permitiré que esa boda se efectué.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te prometieron?

\- No, me prometieron que Aka-chin seria intocable en esta lucha. Cuando todo termine, podre finalmente sostener su mano. – Murasakibara miro su propia mano, imaginándose aquella delgada mano sobre la suya, el suave tacto y los delgados dedos entrelazándose con los suyos. Sin embargo, su fantasía se esfumo cuando Himuro abrió la boca.

\- Si aún lo desea.

\- Veremos. Muro-chin, ¿sabes por qué la barrera que cubre la ciudad es tan fuerte?

\- No.

\- Porque la barrera es una persona.

\- ¿Eh? Perdón, pero no le entiendo.

\- Los encargados de proteger la ciudad son la familia Akashi. Y quien sostiene el peso de mantener la barrera es el heredero Akashi. A costa de su propia vida tiene que proteger a los demás.

\- Que noble de su parte. – Himuro rueda los ojos, sonando sarcástico, pero Murasakibara niega, esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- Te equivocas. Es un castigo. Una maldición por tratar de desobedecer a su padre. – por vez primera Murasakibara detiene sus pasos y aprieta la mano en un puño, frunciendo el ceño – Aka-chin ha sufrido todos estos años por mi culpa. Es por eso que yo lo liberare de su maldición.

\- Ahora entiendo todo. ¿Cree que será libre después de que terminemos con esto?

\- Eso espero. – Himuro le mira, ahora con una nueva luz. Un poco más de respeto. No es solo un sujeto enorme con gran fuerza, tiene un gran corazón que está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de cumplir el deseo de su amado. Incluso anteponiendo su vida. Haciendo una leve reverencia, inclina la cabeza y junta sus manos.

\- Tiene mi total admiración, Atsushi-sama. Con gusto le ayudare a que su deseo se cumpla.

\- Y yo te ayudare con ese asunto pendiente, Muro-chin. Ahora, démonos prisa antes de que comiencen a quejarse e que no hacemos nada.

\- Si, amo.

[****]

Kuroko - Cementerio

Tome el pequeño pétalo de Sakura, dejando sobre mi palma, cerré los ojos, apretándolo con sumo cuidado para no dañarlo, y después sople suavemente, pronunciando unas palabras, haciendo que este levantara vuelo. Viendo cómo se alejaba, el pétalo se dividió y dos se convirtieron en cuatro, cuatro en ocho, ocho en dieciséis y así sucesivamente. En unos segundos, las lapidas y el lugar se llenaron con flores de cerezo, un rosa pálido cubrió el cementerio, casi como si fuera una capa de nieve.

Viendo mi pequeña travesura, que era más bien un obsequio de agradecimiento a los difuntos que descansaban en ese recinto y por dejarme estar en su lugar de descanso.

La lluvia de pétalos comenzó a hacerse mayor. Ahora ya no solo envolvía el cementerio. Pequeños pétalos volaban fuera, cayendo en las calles, encima de las casas, en los jardines. Nadie sabía de donde venía la lluvia de pétalos, pero no se quejaban. Era un hermoso espectáculo. Muchos veían desde las ventanas, o incluso salían a la calle para asomarse y quedar maravillados.

Continué caminando, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar demasiado peso sobre ambas piernas, lo alternaba para no cansarme y colapsar inmediatamente.

\- Oh, hola Kuroko-kun. – me gire ante el susurro detrás mío. En un instante pude sentir la presencia de alguien más a mi lado, acariciándome el antebrazo. Esboce una sonrisa.

\- Hana, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Buenas noches.- hice una leve reverencia y ella me sonrió, correspondiéndome.

\- Viniste, creí que no vendrías.

\- Estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos.

\- Espero que no te estés exigiendo demasiado.

\- Nada de eso, solo lo habitual.

\- Bien. Prométeme que no te meterás en cosas peligrosas.

\- Lo prometo. Además, las cosas están muy tranquilas últimamente. – sintiendo la calidez de su mano acariciándome la mejilla, cerré los ojos, dejándole.

\- Eso espero. No me gusta verte tan lastimado. Te ves tan… frágil. Necesitas cuidarte, niño.

Kagami se mantenía alejado, viendo como unos pequeños destellos rodeaban al peli azul, como luciérnagas, solo que más grandes y estas parpadeaban de un color plateado. Kuroko ríe, jamás lo había visto reír de esa manera, incluso su rostro apacible se volvía una combinación de expresiones mixtas. "Se siente más tranquilo estando con ellos" recordó las palabras de Reo. _Un humano que gusta de los espíritus_, que cliché.

Suspiró, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Si bien no podía interrumpir su encuentro, podía quedarse a cuidarlo, incluso aunque Akashi ya lo hiciera.

[******]

[Kagami]

Viendo que Kuroko se alejaba, aun tambaleándose. Kagami chasqueo la lengua. No entendía a los humanos, bueno, no entendía a Kuroko Tetsuya. Eso de andar por un cementerio, a mitad de la noche, justo después de recibir semejante paliza y con las heridas a flor de piel no era normal.

Le siguió, adentrándose en la propiedad. Sin embargo, cuando piso el suelo, sintió como si algo le apretara el corazón. Era una sensación sofocante, que le impedía respirar con normalidad, pero si se acostumbrara podía soportarla.

No era solo su pecho, todo su cuerpo se sentía más pesado. Siente los parpados cerrársele. Estaba a punto de caer dormido. Se aferró a una de las lapidas, cayendo sobre su rodilla.

Una pequeña figura apareció delante de él. Extendiéndole la mano. Tan pronto como sintió el tacto de este individuo, la sensación se desvaneció. Como si un manto fuera removido de encima de él.

\- Tranquilo, solo es un sello que impide que los espíritus vengan a perturbar a los muertos.

\- ¿y por qué harían eso?

\- Me pregunto lo mismo.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al lado de Kuroko. Ahora curioso.

\- Vamos, dímelo. – Kuroko le miro y después suspiró, rendido, no quería empezar un agotador juego de _a ver quién jala más fuerte._

\- Aun muertos, los cuerpos humanos tienen muchos usos. Fue un caso de hace algunos años atrás, pero aun así se han tomado las precauciones necesarias.

\- ¿sobre qué?

\- Había un espíritu que solía saquear las tumbas y usaba los restos para hacer magia prohibida. La familia Murasakibara se enteró e intervino inmediatamente. Desde entonces el cementerio está prohibido para cualquier espíritu. Si alguno llega a tocar la propiedad podría morir.

\- Wow, eso es… ¿no es demasiado extremo?

\- Lo es. Y me parece bien. Nadie tiene derecho a molestar a los que ya no están entre nosotros. Ellos merecen descanso.

\- ¿Quién es la familia Murasakibara? No los he escuchado. ¿son amigos tuyos?

\- Ummm, es complicado.

\- Puede hacérmelo sencillo. Eres bueno explicando.

\- No, me refiero a que es un asunto delicado. No puedo hablar de ello. Akashi nos lo ha prohibido.

\- ¿en serio? Bueno, no insistiré.

De repente, después de dar varias vueltas por el cementerio, Kagami con su mano sobre el hombro de Kuroko para no verse (demasiado) afectado por el efecto del conjuro de restricción, Kuroko se detuvo, casi en una de las zonas más apartadas del cementerio. Había varios espacios libres a los costados, como si esa tumba estuviera maldita o tuviera alguna enfermedad y no quisieran contraer la misma enfermedad.

Kagami se sorprendió, un tanto desconcertado.

\- Exactamente, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- He venido por algo. – viendo como Kuroko se hincaba frente a las tumbas apartadas. Juntando ambas manos en una pequeña oración. Sacó de su camisa una pequeña aguja, pinchándose el dedo pulgar, presiono suavemente hasta que la sangre salió. Esparciéndola por el digito al frotarla contra el dedo índice.

Después alargo su dedo sobre la superficie de mármol, trazando algo sobre la inscripción que tenía grabado el apellido Kuroko. Kagami solo le veía, en silencio.

En un segundo, la lápida comenzó a desaparecer. Como dos puertas corredizas. Debajo había mucha ceniza. Kagami no entendía qué era lo que tanto buscaba Kuroko ahí. Solo había ceniza y polvo.

Kuroko metió la mano dentro de los restos de sus antepasados. Escarbando con ambas manos. Hasta que finalmente sintió el objeto que estaba buscando. Apretándola fuerte, cuando la saco, Kagami se le quedo viendo.

\- ¿De dónde…?

\- Es la herencia de mi familia. Una vieja katana.

\- ¿Para qué la quieres?

\- Digamos que después de mi conversación con Mayazumi-san sobre la pelea en Teiko, creo que tomare el consejo de Akashi de cambiar mi arma por una que implique una defensa mayor.

\- También te expone más. Tienes que atacar directamente.

\- No necesariamente. La espada serviría como una segunda arma, no voy a dejar de usar mi pistola. Soy mejor con ataques de lejos. Pero yo… creo que es mejor aprender a defenderse en ataques directos. Algunas veces es necesario pelear.

Kagami iba a decir algo, cuando notó como pequeños destellos brillaban alrededor. Acercándose a Kuroko. Titilaban.

Kuroko extendiendo su mano, mientras los destellos le rodeaban, como luciérnagas. Moviéndose alrededor de él, por alguna razón no parecían agresivos, es más, se podría decir que estaban cómodos permaneciendo a su lado. Kuroko sonreía, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras los destellos palpitaban. Danzando en el espacio, bajo una lluvia de pétalos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que está bien dejar a tantos espíritus acercarse a ti? Podrían ser peligrosos. – Kuroko nego, esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- Nada de eso. Es más lo contrario.

\- ¿Por qué el cariño a los espíritus? Eres un humano. – Kuroko rodó los ojos.

\- Es solo que… me siento más en calma con ellos. – dijo, mientras los pequeños destellos se alejaban y volvían a flotar encima de las tumbas.

\- ¿Con los espíritus?

\- Sí. Me relaja estar entre ellos. Poder pasar el rato con ellos. Es… tranquilizador.

\- A pesar de ser un humano, y un exorcista. – puntualizo Kagami. Kuroko le extendió la mano y aunque estuvo reacio a tomarla, después de unos segundos de pensarlo, la acepto y camino con él. Siguiéndole, a través del cementerio. Los pétalos seguían cayendo, como si fuera una lluvia. Kagami se preguntaba cuanto tardaría el hechizo en desaparecer.

Kuroko habló, rompiendo el silencio de solo caminar tomados de la mano.

\- Bueno, anteriormente los exorcistas debían formar un vínculo con los espíritus, no solo como un contrato, sino un vínculo emocional, de esa forma podrían ser más poderosos. Pero ahora todo se trata de poder. – Kagami le miraba fijamente, notando la tensión en sus palabras y como sus ojos se entrecerraban, un poco de presión en su agarre. - Los espíritus también tienen sentimientos, viven y forman parte de nuestro mundo. ¿Por qué separarnos en dos bandos?

Kagami se quedó mirándole, perplejo. Sorprendido, tal vez. Jamás había imaginado que un Exorcista/Humano tuviera esa clase de pensamiento. Aunque considerando que se trataba de Kuroko, debería irse acostumbrando a ello.

_Espera, ¿acostumbrarme?_ Pensó, desviando la mirada. _¿Acaso estoy considerando quedarme más tiempo del necesario con él? ¡No! Yo solo estaré hasta que haya completado mi misión y después me marchare. Kuroko y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación que nos mantenga más tiempo juntos, solo necesito respuestas y él las tiene. _

Tragando en seco, volvió a girarse hacia Kuroko, ahora tratando de elegir bien sus palabras para sacarle información referente a "ese asunto".

\- Tengo una enorme curiosidad, ¿Por qué los cuerpos de los humanos son tan débiles? - Kuroko le miro, extrañado de la forma en que habían cambiado el tema.

\- Ummm, ¿será porque somos mortales?

\- Pero pueden usar magia y convocar espíritus, ¿Por qué no fortalecerse de esa manera? No habría necesidad de que nos llamaran.

\- Es… considerado un pecado capital el tratar de alterar tu alma. Es decir, si un exorcista utiliza su poder para sí mismo, ¿Qué caso tiene que hayas sido bendecido con él sino proteges a los demás?

\- ¿Y por qué a los demás? - levanto una ceja.

\- Yo… no sé. Así está establecido en nuestras reglas.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que esas reglas no están mal?

\- No digas tonterías. Las reglas existen por motivos importantes, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué hay de la regla que prohíbe que humanos y espíritus se mezclen?

\- Esa regla no existe. Solo que algunos, ya sea espíritu o humano, no puede aceptar lo diferente, porque le temen a lo desconocido. La verdad, me gustaría ver un mundo en el que humanos y espíritus convivan juntos, sin peleas o riñas estúpidas.

\- Es un lindo sueño, pero es imposible.

\- Aun así conservare la esperanza. – respondió, sin querer darle la razón a Kagami-kun. Era posible, y si lo creía, tal vez era verdad. Sonaba infantil, pero ¿no era así con todos los sueño?

\- Tsk, en serio que los humanos son tan extraños. Por eso existe un orden. Humanos deben quedarse de su lado y los espíritus del suyo. Así de simple. – sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, Kuroko bajó la mirada, hacia sus propios pies. Kagami tenía razón en ese aspecto, pero aun así, se negaba a aceptar que hubiera una brecha que los separaba. Una brecha que los ponía en bandos diferentes y los hacia odiarse.

Y él, Kuroko, no podía abogar por ninguno. Ya que no formaba parte de ninguno. No era humano, no era espíritu, era alguien con una maldición encima, tratando de salvar almas, cuando la suya estaba más manchada que nada. Era hipócrita por pensar que podía hacer algo por los demás. Y aunque no lo hacía con el fin de limpiar los pecados del pasado, al menos quería que algo bueno quedara en su historial después de desvanecerse.

\- ¿Y qué pasa cuando no sabes a qué lado perteneces? – pronunció, inconscientemente. Se detuvo. Mordiéndose el labio inmediatamente. Kagami-kun le miró, desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué? – viendo como los hombres del más pequeño temblaban y su agarre se volvía un poco más fuerte. Quería tomarlo de los hombros y girarlo para encararlo, pero sentía que no debía.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Kuroko levantara el rostro y dejara salir un suspiro que le miró.

\- Es tarde. Deberíamos regresar a casa. – declaro Kuroko, soltándole la mano, al tiempo que comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la casa.

Kagami no se movió, se plantó ahí. No iba a ir a ningún lado hasta no conseguir información sobre ese bastardo.

Kuroko, sin escuchar el sonido de los pasos, se detuvo. Suspiró, apretando las manos, tratando de controlarse.

\- Oi, Kuroko. - Kagami estaba totalmente tenso, apretando la mandíbula y frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – respondió sin girarse.

\- Tu… - tragó en seco, apretando las manos, cuando Kuroko le corto de inmediato.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes, Kagami-kun? – se quedó perplejo, pero logro recomponerse al tiempo para responder, sin vacilación.

\- Hace poco. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- Claro, eso habría sido un buen comienzo. Hola, me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya y llevo sellado a la gran bestia Kurohyou. – Kagami, molesto de que le tomara el pelo, lo jalo, obligándole a mirarle.

\- No bromees conmigo. Soy serio con respecto a ello. – sus manos le apretaban los hombros a Kuroko, pero este solo hacia un gesto de dolor. Finalmente levanto la mirada, dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué harás? ¿Me matarás? No creo que hayas esperado todo este tiempo para que bajara la guardia, ¿verdad?

\- Solo lo quiero a él. Tú no me importas. – tan pronto como lo dijo sintió que se mordía la lengua. Negando. Seguía frunciendo el ceño a Kuroko, quien esbozo una media sonrisa, apretando la mirada.

\- Lo siento. Me niego a entregártelo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes que defenderlo?

\- No lo entenderías. Alguien que esta tan cegado por la venganza no puede verlo. Y tratar de razonar contigo es inútil. Desperdicio de saliva. – se zafó del agarre de Kagami y comenzó a alejarse. Al momento en que el pelirrojo reacciono, iba detrás de él. Tomándolo de la muñeca, con un poco más de fuerza de lo requerido.

\- ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Te dije que me lo entregaras! ¡No te lo pedí, te lo ordene! – bramó, casi obligando a Kuroko a ponerse de puntillas.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- No. Hasta que me lo entregues.

\- Pues puedes romperme el brazo, porque no lo hare. – ahí estaba otra vez, esa misma mirada desafiante. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto? ¿no entendía el significado de retirarse cuando todo está en tu contra? ¿acaso no le importaba lo que le pasara?

\- Él saldrá. Lo obligaré.

\- Tú no entiendes nada. Esto es más complejo. Si él es liberado, entonces… cosas malas pasaran. – Kuroko bajaba la mirada, de nuevo, solo que ahora con un aire más sombrío. Apretando los labios, acallando.

\- Me da igual lo que suceda, o a los humanos.

\- Esto no solo conlleva cosas malas para los humanos, también para los espíritus.

\- Hazlo que salga. Tenemos cosas que aclarar.

\- No… - Kuroko se resistía, pero el agarre era fuerte. Tratando de retroceder, Kagami lo tenía totalmente sujeto y no parecía querer soltarlo.

\- _Tetsu, basta. No te sobre esfuerces. Deja que me encargue yo._

\- Cállate tú también. – dijo, soportando el dolor. No era momento para que Aomine comenzara con su papel de guardián. - Los dos son unos completos idiotas.

\- Hey, - los dos se giraron al escuchar la voz resonar desde lo más alto. Encontrándose con un rubio que se acercaba con pasos veloces, Kuroko suspiró, aliviado - ¿Qué le haces a Kurokocchi?

\- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! Metete en tus propios asuntos. – Kise fue más rápido y le arrebato a Kuroko, colocándolo detrás de él.

\- La seguridad de Kurokocchi es uno de mis asuntos. Así que, ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño o te mataré! – dijo Kise, amenazante, dejando salir un leve gruñido desde el interior de su garganta. Kagami sonrió, aceptando el reto del zorro.

\- Ja, me gustaría ver eso. – tan pronto como alargaba su mano y de esas unas largas uñas salían. – Ven, zorrito. Te voy a enseñar no hacer enojar a un tigre.

\- Ambos, basta. No tienen que…

\- Lo siento, Kurokocchi, pero esto es un asunto de Bestiales. Aunque seas tú no puedo obedecerte. Tengo que enseñarle una lección.

\- Una lección, ¿eh? Bien, ven. Voy a partirte toda la cara, niño bonito.

\- Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, no… - viendo que ambos sujetos comenzaban a tomar su forma animal, Kuroko tenía que hacer algo. Estaba preocupado por ellos, pero más porque había cierto exorcista en la ciudad, merodeando, y si los veía combatiendo… no acabaría nada bien. Tragó en seco y levanto la mano – Bien, si van a continuar siendo unos estúpidos ¡Adelante! Pero no dejare que destruyan la ciudad. ¡Kekkai! – rápidamente un aire les golpeo. Todo el lugar fue cubierto por un manto de color gris, volviendo todo a su alrededor totalmente silencioso. Kuroko sostenía un pequeño cristal, como aquel que colgaba en la pulsera de Kagami, solo que este titilaba y pequeños destellos salían de la parte de arriba, fragmentándose y después perdiéndose en el aire.

[************************]

No me gustaba hacia donde estaba yendo todo. Tanto Kise como Kagami tenían una fuerza increíble, pero estaban desatados. Llamaradas de rojo y dorado salían despedidas y solo podía cubrirme.

Ninguno daba brazo a torcer. Kagami era fuerte, pero Kise también lo era y no se dejaba intimidar. Golpes duros y explosiones, haciendo que algunos de los edificios colapsaran.

_"__No deberías dejar que Kise pelee"._

\- Como si tuviera palabra alguna en su cabeza. Tampoco me gusta, pero es Kise-kun.

Kagami tomó a Kise de sus largas colas y lo hizo girar, arrojándolo contra la pared de una de las casas, me sobresalte al ver como atravesaba la pared y se escuchaban los sonidos de otras cosas rompiéndose y un fuerte quejido.

\- ¡Kise-Kun!

\- ¡No, Kurokocchi! ¡Esto aún no termina!

Cuando Kise-kun salió de los escombros cubierto por algunos rasguños y manchas de sangre, aun con una mirada divertida, retrocedí.

Dando un salto, Kise-kun salió para darle un fuerte golpe a Kagami-kun, solo que ahora tomándolo del cuello y restregando su rostro por todo el tejado.

Estaba sorprendido y preocupado. Quería detenerlos, pero parecía algo que debían resolver ellos mismos. Incluso aunque Aomine-kun me dijera lo contrario, sabía que él estaba de acuerdo en que pelearan.

Hay reglas que ni siquiera un simple humano puede entender. Las reglas de la vida. Y entre los bestiales, esas son las más importantes.

\- Esto no terminara bien, ¿verdad?

_"__No… ¡Tetsu! ¡Detrás de ti!"_

Girándome, tan pronto como lo hice, levante ambas manos y puse una pared de hielo. Cayendo sobre mi trasero, cuando levante la mirada, me encontré con un puño atravesando la pared, al parecer había detenido que el golpe me diera.

\- ¿Quién…?

\- ¡Oh, Tetsuya! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

\- ¿Imayoshi-sensei? – Trague en seco, sintiendo como si la sangre de mi cuerpo dejara de correr y un sudor frio recorriera mi espalda. Mirando hacia arriba de una de las casas. El hombre de cabellos negros tenía un cigarrillo en la boca, asintiendo. Una chica de coletas estaba junto a él, su falda agitándose con el aire y que me miraba con una expresión indescifrable. - ¿Qué esta… haciendo aquí?

\- Ummm, trabajo. Pero dije; Debo hacerle una visita a mi estudiante. Así que, cuando fui a tu casa no estabas y decidí venir a buscarte.

\- Sensei, yo…

\- Sigues siendo tan blando como siempre, ¿eh? No puedes seguir siendo tan bueno, eso está mal. Ese amor tuyo por los espíritus… te costara la vida, algún día. – dejo el cigarrillo, arrojándolo por ahí. Finalmente me miro. Esos ojos penetrantes, que no podías decir si te miraban o solo estaba fingiendo hacerlo, burlándose detrás de esa sonrisa.

\- Y-Yo… no… - mi voz temblaba, mi cuerpo también. Sentía que me fuera a desmayar. Si él se acercaba yo… ¿lo soportaría? El castigo de _la maldición de las almas._

\- Mal, mal. Muy mal. Creí haberte enseñado mejor. Supongo que no fue así. Escuche que te dieron el título de Exorcista Novato.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Según quién estas capacitado para llevar ese título?

\- Akashi-kun…

\- Un mocoso como tú. Pufff, ese título no es válido. – levante la mirada – si logras derrotarme no diré nada. Sin embargo, si no es así, tendrás que regresar conmigo, y el titulo de exorcista novato será removido.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, sensei?

\- Te lo dije. Eres un buen estudiante, un exorcista excepcional, es por eso que no creo que tus poderes deban permanecer a disposición de La Orden.

\- Y-Yo quiero ayudar a la gente.

\- Entonces derrótame y cállame la boca de una buena vez. Solo así lograras tener mi aprobación.

\- ¿no tengo otra opción? – no quería pelear, pero si no había de otra. Lo haría.

\- No. Así que… ¡Kuro, Ulma, ataquen!

\- ¡Sí, señor!

Ambos sirvientes obedecieron, dando un salto, comenzaron a acortar la distancia. Flanqueando mis costados, listos para atacar. Apreté las manos.


End file.
